


《TEN+》樹我/赤龜

by ju_ri_1101



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 101,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_ri_1101/pseuds/ju_ri_1101
Summary: 09年的KAT-TUN與20年的SixTONES交錯命運,樹我跟赤龜交換身份
Relationships: Akanishi Jin & Kamenashi Kazuya, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 閱讀時要是遇上任何 不適/問題/覺得不應該這樣寫/覺得被侮辱/覺得作者本人太過份...等  
> 。請馬上關掉。  
> 謝謝^^

１

沒有你的未來，我不敢想像。

※

搖晃的新幹線上街景一直在飛逝，每眨一下眼睛都是截然不同的景色，時而是矮小整齊的小房屋，時而又像是深入山麓令人寫意，時間還是很早，新幹線上卻坐滿了上班族，不是前一個晚上沒趕上新幹線就是提早起床到大阪工幹的充滿疲憊，在坐無虛席的指定席裡，大多都閉上眼睛休息，間中有誰將電腦帶來了努力地趕著報告把鍵盤打得啪嗒響；樹的左邊坐著大我，右邊就是高地，他們都抱著一個大袋子放滿了接下來準備在大阪度過一晚的用品，大我靠著窗櫺閉眼休息，沒晃幾下又把眼簾揚了起來，蹙蹙眉間，似乎坐得不舒服。

「喉嚨怎樣了？有在吃藥嗎？」樹說得悄聲，免得吵醒了在後面倒頭靠著睡的JESSE、北斗跟慎太郎三人，經理人坐在另一邊看著手機排行程；面露不安，大我昨晚跟自己說過喉嚨的狀態不太對勁，害怕在演唱會前生病影響表現。

聽見樹的慰問，大我馬上驚悸地睜開了雙眼，樹靠近自己，在相當接近的距離，新幹線在晃動著，微微搖擺二人的呎尺，大我扭頭對上了樹的臉，看進那對一直讓自己無法移開視線的雙眼。

「沒事，輕鬆輕鬆」不想樹擔心自己，直至眉頭完全緊鎖，大我撐起了笑意，說著口頭禪不過沒讓樹信服，樹只是再三鎖緊眉彎，狐疑著。

伸手彈了彈大我的額前，力度很淺可是彈進了心坎，大我愕然地眨眨眼睛下意識想避開危險，重新眨著長而濃密的眼睫毛時，樹的臉已經在自己的跟前。

「就你在說謊」

嘴唇的呼息吐在自己的臉頰上發著燙，大我緊張兮兮地抿抿嘴唇，嚥了一下口沫，不明顯的喉核在頸間就震動了一下忐忑，想錯開和樹互相凝視的自己，卻提不起失去的勇氣，那雙吸引著自己的深邃看穿了自己，於是樹慢慢移開，他打開了袋子，在裡面翻動著，直至找到特效藥。

「這個你還是拿著吧」因為昨晚聽見自己的抱怨，於是特意在出發前溜到便利店買了。

樹的溫柔總是無聲無色，像個永遠都只掛在天空中的太陽，一旦習慣了那種白晝不分的光線，便再也沒辦法回到幽暗的世界裡，大我的世界裡，一直有樹的存在。

「……謝謝」接過樹遞過來的特效藥，大我支吾地望著那個平實卻窩心的包裝，感受到自己心臟異常的跳動，手指不禁掐緊了那包藥，樹似乎沒有注意到，那是因為在下一秒，樹便把頭靠在大我的肩上，找了個讓自己舒服的角度，閉上了雙眼。  
「我好困，借我靠一下」

樹大概是聽不見大我胸口裡活躍地跳動著的心臟聲，可能是因為他自己在靠上大我的那刻，也從猶豫變成了撲通著的衝動。

不該靠上去的。

田中樹和京本大我中間，有一條隱形的線，就藏在看不見的角落，他們就站在那根線的兩邊，彼此輕撫著那根將他們分隔開來的陌生，一直遲疑，再三靠上去——

卻沒有誰首先掙斷。

※

『赤 西 仁！你到底是想怎樣！在這種上昇期又爆緋聞了？！』今天是雜誌的拍攝，赤西罕有地早來，坐著跟上田和田中聊著天，笑得好不開心，上田主要還是聽著，一邊讓化妝師替自己上妝，間中忍不住一笑讓化妝師感到為難，再連忙輕聲道歉。

赤西和田中談笑著什麼，中丸跟田口在旁邊等待弄髮型，中丸看著今天的報紙，一面蹙眉地讀得認真，田口將自己的電動帶來了瘋狂按著什麼，不時飊出一兩句『去死吧』『可惡』然後被田中吐糟太吵耳了。

『哈啊？』赤西聽見龜梨氣沖沖的跑進來，撇下後頭跟著的經理人甫推門便是破口大罵，讓人無名火起的語氣不由得誇張地反問，臉上都是不解。

啪。

某本著名的八卦雜誌被扔在桌面上，赤西看見了只是挑一挑眉，沒有說明什麼，上田正透過鏡子看著二人對峙的狀況，田中看見他們一副風雨欲來便馬上將身轉回去裝作弄弄自己的髮型，擺動著身上飾品可是雙眼卻是盯緊了赤西和龜梨，中丸拿著的報紙輕聲晃了一下，他探探頭，又把頭收回去在報紙之後，全場就只有田口獨個兒還是打電動玩得起勁。

『就只是吃個飯被拍了，有什麼大不了？』赤西反駁，早上新聞出來的時候公司也是立即興師問罪的樣子來找自己，把自己徹底吵醒，赤西心裡不滿，卻沒說什麼，畢竟自己身份還是偶像，公司會緊張，也屬正常。

可是龜梨不一樣。

在公，他們是同一團；在私，他們根本就住在一起嘛。

發什麼脾氣？

『我們這裡每個人天天工作到沒日沒夜的都是為了這個團，你這樣被拍，知不知道會流失多少粉絲？你對得起我們嗎？』龜梨的氣焰仍在，為了工作，從來就不會在赤西面前低頭或是認輸，但赤西也不甘示弱，他站了起來，比龜梨高的身影擋去了龜梨身上該落下的光線，逆光的讓龜梨沒看清楚自己的表情，他冷笑一聲。  
『你一天到晚都跟我在一起，你覺得是我對不起這個團，還是我對不起你？』

熱愛自由的赤西總是這樣，公私不分。龜梨想。

熱愛工作的龜梨總是這樣，甘願低頭。赤西想。

『你要去吃飯可以，但我只是覺得你作為偶像，太沒有專業意識了』龜梨說得冰冷刺耳，赤西火冒三丈，這裡是工作的地方，所以龜梨從不會回應自己關於私事上的任何提問。

『那個……龜梨君，服裝那邊想你先試試造型，能出來一下嗎』免得他們大吵特吵影響了稍後的拍攝，經理人還是忍不住出聲主動讓龜梨找個理由離開這裡，龜梨聽見了，只是再三對上了赤西沒有退讓的倔強眼神，然後轉身離開。

啪──

田中聽見了慣常出現在赤西跟龜梨吵架後出現的巨大聲響抖了一下，順著破碎的落下之處望了過去，發現一台分了家的手機，不遠處站著連耳根都氣得發紅的赤西，又默默地將視線轉回在上田身上，他們面面相覷，卻不發一言，沒有誰首先去安慰，也沒有誰多事地替他們僵住的氣氛打圓場。

之後的拍攝，赤西跟龜梨面色都很差，活脫一副剛殺了人的樣子拍著，只有田中跟中丸不時回應著攝影師的要求說幾句話調和氣氛，田口彷彿沒有經歷過剛剛休息室吵架的事情一樣還是頂著老好人的臉，結果不停讓赤西和其他人攻擊，無辜地跑去想找龜梨抱怨，龜梨只是冷峻著讓他離開。

但後來赤西記得雜誌出版的時候，反應都很正面，大家都說，這種不和的氣氛太棒了。

然後他不由得輕笑起來，對呢，人們就是喜歡這種不真實的東西。

※

「我要去拍ISLAND TV的短片，誰要一起──」午場在大阪的出道控剛剛結束，北斗跟慎太郎剛拿好了飯並排的坐著吃，JESSE剛洗好澡出來擦著頭髮跟高地說話，樹從經理人手上接過拍攝用的手機，大聲說著。  
「誒我在吃飯哎」北斗首先表示，旁邊的慎太郎笑了出來。  
「JESSE你還是把頭髮吹好再說吧，而且衣服穿上！！」看見JESSE想走過去，高地忍不住吐糟，JESSE聽見了恍然大悟似地又跑到衣架上找自己的衣服去。

「我吧，反正我想出去拿點吃的」大我主動地走了過來，剛洗過頭的髮絲上沒有吹得全乾，還帶著沐浴露的自然清香透著一點點濕漉，他撩動了一下頭髮，穿著過大的T恤顯得更為瘦小，樹嗅出了讓人心跳的香味，別過眼不去繼續看這個心往神馳的畫面，轉身帶著大我重新走向舞台，「嗯？我們要去哪裡拍？」

看見樹一股腦兒走向舞台的方向，大我好奇地問道，又輕跑了幾步追上去。

「舞台吧，這次舞台好像還沒有拍過──」樹表示，費了那麼多心思去建造這個舞台，想著不如在ISLAND TV裡介紹一下至少留個畫面吧。  
「誒，可是巡迴還沒有完結，可以麼？」大我想了想，又問道。  
「問過經理人了，他說一點點的話可以，不過聲音不能播放，所以讓我們在這段時間去拍」沒太遠便走到了舞台，工作人員站在客席裡清潔著，或是聊著等會兒燈光的調整，舞台上就只有開著微弱的背景燈光，SixTONES的字眼一閃一閃地亮了起來，樹將手機放好在自拍棒上便開了機，跟大我聊著天做著意義不明的動作。

「樹，這裡拍過去好像不錯」大我拍著，看了看從舞台看出去的風景，燈大半都關著就只有台邊的裝置亮起來，很是漂亮，於是建議樹也拍幾段從這裡看過去的樣子。  
「好啊」

樹這便拿著手機走了過去，站在大我的旁邊鼻子裡都是他的氣味，剛洗過澡後的香氣讓他傾心，大我站得很近，確保兩個人的樣子都出現在鏡頭以內，他們笑著，眼角餘光裡都是大我被幾盞射燈照得發亮的臉龐，心跳著，害怕被鏡頭拍到自己奇怪的反應，於是多心地往旁邊移了一步。

大我注意到了，卻以為樹只是要換個角度幾續拍，於是人便跟了上來，他們目光一直放在屏幕上，笑逐顏開地說著什麼，舞台上陷阱很多但完全沒注意到，拍著拍著並一直換著不同的角度，讓大我已經站在邊緣上而不自覺。

「KYOMO，你站得有點兒過了，要小心」按動保存，樹意識到大我只是動上一邊便會掉下舞台，主動提醒著，並伸了手想將大我拉回來。  
「啊啊，謝謝，樹」

握好樹伸出來的那隻手，大我本想走回去到安全的地方，沒想到就只差了一個腳步，踩到台上某個滑溜的裝置便直讓自己往後摔過去。

「KYOMO──！！！」

樹見狀，連忙跨前幾步想拉好大我，卻只是讓兩個人往舞台外摔出去，空氣宛如靜止一般滯在他們互相握緊卻完全沒有做到任何自我保護的一刻，連身邊工作人員的聲音都聽不見了，只見舞台上SixTONES的燈光一閃一閃，亮得刺耳迫著他們二人緊閉了眼睛。

聲音都消失了。

※

『嗚……好痛──』樹按著自己被狠狠地撞在牆上的頭，感覺腫起了一個大包，連輕輕一摸也像火辣地燒著發痛，大我從自己的懷內掙扎著坐起來，也是摔得不輕的樣子，『你有沒有怎樣？KYOMO』  
『嗯……還好，你呢？樹──』

怪異的是，在樹看見坐直之後的大我時，便隱約地感受到大我身上不一樣的地方，明明大我今天是穿著寬鬆的啡色T恤跟闊腳格子長褲，可是現在卻變成了白色的T恤跟牛仔褲，而這款球鞋更是從未見大我穿過。

『咦……我們不是，是在舞台上面掉下來了麼？』大我也察覺到這種不對勁的感覺，他看著樹身上花俏的時尚，滿身都是明星的風格跟平常絕對不相似，更重要的是，明明他和樹剛剛是在城HALL的舞台上拍著ISLAND TV的短片，怎麼摔一摔就發現自己在後樓梯裡了？

樹這才看了看，熟悉的後樓梯，卻又說不出為何熟悉，反正就是自己曾經在某個地方見過的樣子，他首先站了起來，也拉了大我一把，兩個人一臉狐疑和困惑，走向更光明的地方。

『龜梨君、赤西君，你們好』

某幾個小JR.和他們擦身而過，背著書包似乎是拍攝結束了正在回去，他們禮貌地跟樹和大我打招呼，卻讓仍處於困擾中的二人不禁停下了腳步。

『你們……叫我們什麼？』樹問道，小JR.們一下子吃驚像這樣的前輩跟自己搭話，害羞地抬頭望了望二人，又快速把頭低下去。

『龜梨君……赤西君……』

名字在自己耳邊轟然作響，樹和大我互相對望，小JR.看見不明所以於是默默地離開，大我在自己眼中明明就是那個多年來一直在身邊的京本大我，樹確定在大我眼裡，自己也仍然是那個田中樹，可是怎麼這個小JR.就叫自己龜梨君/赤西君呢？

『慎太郎你慢死了！！！樹跟我已經等好久了！！』旁邊的房間響起了小JR的聲音，是一種不記得在哪裡聽見過的聲音，卻讓樹和大我猛地扭頭，句子中的名字都是認識的，甚至讓樹確信就是本人。  
『抱歉抱歉，我褲子卡住了嘛……』

三個小JR從房間走出來，背著書包，年幼的樣子讓人想起了許多許多年前的影子，他們三個並肩而行，京本和森本在吵著架，旁邊的田中只是嘟起了嘴唇不敢摻和這場前輩的戰爭裡。

『樹，你今天要跟哥哥一起回去嗎？』京本問道，望著田中。  
『啊……聖說他今天也正好在這裡工作，不過不曉得他的拍攝完了沒有……』田中想著，有點兒無奈。  
『誒，不跟我們一起嗎？』森本有點兒不滿地說，田中只是抓了抓自己的頭髮。

『樹！回去了嗎？』田中聖跑著過來，一手搭住了弟弟的肩膀，『哦，仁、KAME，你們在這裡啊？我以為你們回去了呢，難怪袋子都在裡面』

看見站在一旁的樹跟大我，田中聖自來熟地打打招呼，他揹了揹袋子，跟著那幾個小JR說。

『想要一起去吃拉麵的人！！』笑得燦爛地舉起了手，田中樹有點兒不自在，可是旁邊的京本和森本卻是很快樂地舉起了手。  
『我！！！』『我！』  
『我們先走了，掰』

田中聖笑著跟樹和大我揮揮手，樹下意識揮揮手跟眼前這個和記憶中一模一樣的哥哥揮手道別，看著年輕的自己和大我跟著哥哥離開，樹和大我再度對望了一下。

『醬油叉燒拉麵』  
『醬油叉燒拉麵』

不自覺說了當天點的菜單，樹和大我震驚起來，自己甚至還記得這一天回去以後，跟田中聖到底吃了什麼拉麵，也就是說，他們所在的地方肯定不是2020年的SixTONES，甚至他們不是田中樹跟京本大我。

『仁，KAME，他們說休息室要整理一下，我幫你們將袋子拿出來了，』中丸拍了拍他們的肩，將袋子硬塞在他們手上，樹和大我接過，沒辦法相信眼前的並不是夢，『還在吵架？都消停了吧』  
『經理人的車子就在停車場，都在催促了』上田戴著墨鏡，一臉冷淡地反手拿著袋子站在身後。  
『走吧走吧』田口推了推他們，樹和大我這才懂得自己要跟著大伙兒離開，他們不敢說話，中丸似乎以為他們仍在冷戰，一直在嘮叨著什麼，卻不知道此刻恐懼侵佔了樹和大我的心。

被中丸他們硬推上保母車，樹這才首先看進鏡子裡的自己，透著倒後鏡映照著本應坐在自己位置上的人，是前輩龜梨。

該坐在自己身邊的大我，卻在鏡子裡變成了前輩赤西。

這裡是──

2009


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如閱讀途中感到任何不適/覺得不合理/不喜歡這種故事/認為侮辱了本人...等  
> 。請馬上關掉。

２

『我都道歉了你就不能少生氣一會兒嗎？』拍攝結束，大家都在卸著妝，赤西比誰都快弄好，想趕忙去截住龜梨離開。

不過事與願違，好吧的確自己跑去跟女模吃晚飯了，雖然在赤西的角度真的沒什麼大不了，但面對戀人，大概也是讓龜梨感到不安吧，公事也好私事也好，於是想了一整天，還是首先認了錯，跑去堵龜梨的時候好不容易低的頭，卻只是換來龜梨一臉冷眼，徑自離開了休息室，赤西連忙再追了上去，緊緊地拉住龜梨。

『仁，你認的錯真的是知道自己錯了麼？』赤西開始想在走廊上大小聲起來，龜梨急遽頓住腳步，相反的是，質問是輕聲的。  
『你想我怎樣？』

反問了情侶間最禁忌的問題，龜梨一下子好不容易按捺著的怒火又濃烈地從體內升起來，他拉著赤西推門走進無人的後樓梯，撓著手雙方又再度陷入僵局。

『仁，不是我想你怎樣，是你想自己怎樣』龜梨說得冷酷，赤西聽著不滿，重重地一拳打在牆上，砰地悶然。  
『我只不過去吃了個飯』  
『現在可是KAT-TUN的上升期』  
『你明明知道我跟她只是好朋友』  
『她可不是這樣想』  
『你用得著這樣大發雷霆麼』  
『現在說的是組合的前途』  
『難道你個人就對我的緋聞沒興趣嗎』

『仁，不要這麼孩子氣』

龜梨一直保持著某種強作成熟的輕聲細語去跟赤西吵這場架，這種態度讓赤西更加不爽，在一起的這些年，龜梨強迫著自己長大，卻在無意識中拋下了一直在身邊的赤西，兩個人的距離越拉越遠，直至赤西再伸手，也碰不到龜梨。

『我只是想當自己』再度低聲下氣，赤西忍住了自己的氣焰和憤懣，他放下了聲音，讓好聽的磁性在龜梨的耳窩中迴繞著，像乞求什麼一樣的傳著龜梨心底，渴望被體諒。

想當自己，是一件極簡單的事情，但同時，也是一件極困難的事情。

龜梨聽著心裡也就放軟下來，赤西不適合這個不喜歡看真實的世界，這個花俏的環境裡，唯一不需要的，就是『自己』。他比誰都更明白，所以比誰都要先一步，漸漸放下了自己，把真實藏在面具之後，但赤西一直不懂，嚮往自由的他一直活得不自在，可是他為了龜梨，那個一起出道的夢，還是留下來了。

『仁……』輕聲回應，未等自己說完，赤西便拉著自己向他靠近，熾熱的吻封住了自己的唇，屬於赤西的霸道讓龜梨窒息，龜梨不斷掙扎，生怕有誰跑進這後樓梯，『不、仁——』

赤西卻似未聽見，舌尖強迫龜梨把嘴張得更開，讓自己進去急促索求著肯定，龜梨推卻著，閃避卻沒有效用，赤西比自己強壯，他緊抱著自己，龜梨可算是動彈不得，只是一直在赤西懷內掙扎，雙腿一直向後退，赤西不讓自己離開。

『和——！！！』

龜梨一直退到樓梯的邊緣，急著想要避開赤西瘋狂的熱吻，讓他完全沒有注意自己已站在危機之下，鞋底沒留神的擦過階梯，龜梨直往後摔下去，赤西慌亂之中只得抓緊龜梨，做出摟抱的姿勢不想龜梨的頭部先著地，翻滾之中二人只感覺到梯間鋒利的邊緣重重地刮過他們身體的各處，摔出顯然的瘀傷，不由得閉上眼睛互相靠攏抱著對方的頭不讓他受到傷害，感受到一陣陣停滯在空中的離心力，心房一拍又一拍漏掉，然後萬籟俱寂。

「樹，大我，你們還好嗎？」不認識的聲音叫喊著，有誰輕力而溫柔地拍打著他的臉，赤西勉強自己張開了眼簾，一陣沉重感讓自己沒辦法醒過來。

是不認識的人。

「大我醒來了，你還好嗎？」眼前高大的身影頂著一頭紅毛，赤西感到困惑，他明明記得成年的JR裡沒有這個人，他扶著自己坐起來，赤西才發現這人比自己還要高，臉孔卻是帶上明顯的混血感，不可能，要是這人是JR，自己肯定記得。  
「你叫我什麼……？」仁呢喃著問道，被摔的地方痛死了，頭腦也不太清醒的樣子，他甩甩頭髮，看著坐在對面沙發的龜梨也漸漸醒了過來。  
「大我你別嚇我，該不是摔壞腦袋了吧？」紅毛的傢伙有點兒不知所措，他看著旁邊圍繞著的人影，深色頭髮的人看起來有點兒眼熟，他俯下身來看了看自己，蹙著眉。  
「可是舞台上摔下來也不高呀……他們又不是頭先著地——」他轉身走向其他工作人員，商量著什麼，赤西這時坐了起來，還是頭昏腦脹的樣子，但比剛剛好多了，眼睛也看得比較清楚，是休息室，某個會場的休息室。

他環視一室，身邊都是陌生的臉孔，就是剛剛看著自己的那個深髮色的人長得有點兒面熟，困惑一臉，他跟龜梨對上了視線，龜梨也是一副不明所以，但只是輕微地搖了頭讓他不要提問。

「怎麼了？京本、田中，你們怎樣了？晚場的演唱會還可以進行嗎？」某個看起來很有氣勢的男人走了進來，頂著個大肚子相當福相，赤西挑挑眉，這不是替他們做演唱會的舞台助理嗎？  
「小田先生……？」赤西將小田的名字喃喃讀出，不太肯定，小田卻聽見了鬆一口氣。  
「啊，能認到我表示沒問題了吧？我剛還在跟TAKKI社長做確認，晚場怎麼樣？應該可以準時開場吧？」小田微笑著表示，將赤西臉上的疑惑解讀成只是輕微的一時不適應，他拍了拍赤西的肩，卻讓赤西感到更加不理解。

明明他還只是助理，聯絡社長這種事不該由他去負責，而且他明明沒這麼胖，看起來也彷彿老了十年，再說，TAKKI社長是自己認識的瀧澤嗎？

「演唱會……」赤西猶豫著，既不知道他在說什麼，也搞不懂眼前這班人是誰。  
「沒問題，準時開始」

赤西猛地扭頭看過去，只見龜梨還是帶著那張熟悉的倔強，輕描淡寫地回答，小田聽見了似乎便放心了，於是帶著其他工作人員離開，讓他們作演出前的準備。

「真的可以嗎？樹」某個黑髮的人走向龜梨，忍不住問道，「不要勉強哦」  
「沒事兒，」他往牆上的時鐘瞄了瞄，距離一般開場的時候還有一個多小時，「都去準備吧」

龜梨站了起來，在望見鏡子的時候怔了怔，卻又很快收回了訝異的表情，不曉得什麼東西才是自己的，於是先讓其他人去準備，龜梨走向掛滿定裝的衣架，赤西見狀，跟了上去裝作檢查衣服。

「還演唱會什麼的……我們到底在哪兒——」赤西有點兒急躁，先不說完全搞不懂現況，居然馬上還要開演唱會了，他甚至連身邊的人是誰都沒搞清楚。  
「你看看鏡子」龜梨沒好氣地說，仔細地閱讀著衣架上定裝寫著的字，赤西聽見了，不太在意地掃視鏡子一遍，轉了回來，卻發現什麼讓他震驚的地方，又轉了回去。  
「哇啊——」  
「你這笨蛋！」赤西這麼一叫，其他成員都看了過來，龜梨馬上按住赤西的慘叫，赤西也意識到自己差點兒釀成大禍，於是欠欠笑表示沒什麼。  
「有、有蚊子——」

成員們又轉身過去化妝的化妝，聊天的聊天，似乎又沒有人在意赤西和龜梨的古怪行徑，赤西壓低了聲音，著急起來。

「為什麼鏡子裡沒有我們？」倒映著六個不知名的身影，明明應該是龜梨和自己站著的衣架前，卻又是完全不一樣的人。

整間房間放眼望去，都沒有他跟龜梨在這裡。

「……你還記不記得剛剛他們叫我們什麼？」龜梨自問不是特別聰明，面對這種複雜的情況一下子也無法解釋，但他想了又想，又看過衣架上掛著的名字，似乎都指向著同一個不可能的事情。  
「他喚你作……樹，我是……大我？」赤西不太確定，龜梨點點頭，指著衣架上的『田中』跟『京本』。  
「田中樹，京本大我，我懷疑現在在他們眼中，我們就變成了這兩個人，看來是他們的成員」田中……樹，總感覺是哪裡聽過的名字。  
「樹……誒這不是聖的弟弟嗎？」赤西再望向鏡子，映照著在鏡子裡的龜梨是跟自己差不多高的身影，纖瘦的身材頂著偏粉紅色的頭髮，脖子間都是項鍊，各種耳釘和指環——毫無疑問，是田中家的人，「但我明明記得聖的弟弟進社不是太久，也只是小JR啊……」

赤西反駁起來，首先自己進入別人的身體裡已經是不可能，龜梨還居然變成長大以後的聖弟弟，說出去也難以致信。

「你看看你自己，應該就是長大後的京本大我」再難以接受，似乎事實就擺在眼前，龜梨透過鏡子看著赤西，跟裡面的自己差不多高，傳統白皙的美型男子，稍長的頭髮沒有綁起來，咖啡色裡讓他想起了當年牽著自己的手走上台的影子，「就是那個在我們出道演唱會JOHNNY桑親自拉來的JR，這裡的森本我猜是森本慎太郎，那個常常拿麥克風的小JR，旁邊的JESSE、高地跟松村我就不太有印象了……」

赤西聽著龜梨如數家珍，沉默地望著鏡子的映射，腦海裡有的沒的出現不同小JR的樣貌，但總對不上現在在鏡裡面的他們，他不禁輕碰了自己的臉，看著鏡內的京本大我也同樣碰了自己的臉，然後赤西錯愕地頓住了手，再無法相信，也不得不確定，他現在就在一個不在自己想像中的未來，在這個叫京本大我的人的體內。

「這是……未來？還是只是我們在做夢？」赤西悄聲問道，龜梨默然，然後搖了頭。  
「還是先撐過他們的演唱會再說吧」

龜梨垂下了眼瞼，剛剛說演唱會如常開場明顯是硬撐，只是作為一個偶像下意識聽見有歌迷在等待，不想讓他們失望而做出的反應，冷靜過來想起來自己完全沒有屬於田中的記憶，頂多就知道這裡的人叫什麼名字，甚至連歌單、哪一套定裝配哪一首歌，舞步、走位等全都不知道，看著那些華麗的舞台定裝，龜梨嘆了一口氣，摸向其中一套屬於田中的衣服──

然後任由屬於田中的舞台記憶川流不息地湧進自己的腦袋裡面。

「和……？你沒事嗎？？」看見龜梨的手愣住在田中的定裝上，雙眼瞪得老大，赤西不禁擔憂起來，拍了拍他的肩，讓龜梨驚醒過來。  
「仁……你碰這個看看！！」

連忙拉著赤西的手碰上京本的定裝，如泉湧的記憶倒灌進去，甚至衝破了赤西在KAT-TUN裡一步一步的畫面，赤西鎖著眉頭，充滿不解。

「就這樣？」京本的記憶只是片斷，就只有零碎的一幕幕，他們拍某套劇集時哭得青澀，他們向歌迷宣佈組合名字叫SixTONES，他們在東蛋忍耐很久爆發似地說我們出道了，然後就是這個出道控的歌單、練習、舞蹈和走位。

不完整的記憶，頂多就可以替自己撐過接下來的演唱會。

「嗯……算了，總算知道等會兒演唱會要幹嘛，我們去化妝吧」看來龜梨也只是從田中不全面的記憶裡了解到更多是接下來演出的事情，對於為什麼、如何自己會來到這裡還是完全沒有概念，他有點兒失落，只是翻動了所有田中的定裝，便轉身走向鏡子準備化妝。

「和……？」

赤西跟上去想叫住龜梨，卻透過京本的眼看著龜梨的背影，跟腦海內某個時刻的田中交錯在一起，讓赤西停下了腳步。

他看見了，屬於京本的記憶中，那根和田中不曾跨越的線。

※

『赤西君，到了哦』硬擠在同一輛保母車內坐著，樹和大我滿腦子裡都是問題，卻身邊都坐滿了KAT-TUN的前輩們，他們眼中的自己也是赤西和龜梨，總感覺不是適合討論的地方，車子開了不知道多久，停下來的時候，車門打開，經理人看見大我沒有下車，疑惑著。  
『啊啊，謝謝』大我意識過來，自己該是要下車的，於是抱著赤西的袋子下了車，卻完全不知道該去哪裡，不曉得是不是感受到他身上的怪異感，車子也沒有關門絕塵而去。  
『龜梨君？你……今天回自己那裡嗎？』看見樹沒有跟著下車，經理人想起了他們吵的架，小心翼翼地問道。  
『哈啊？？？』樹完全沒搞懂什麼一回事，可是下一秒就被旁邊的中丸推著下車。  
『好了啦才這麼小的事公司也沒有追究，你們別再吵架了，給我下車』

中丸似乎很堅持將自己推下車，力氣之大甚至沒讓樹半分反抗，在不清不楚的情況下，樹就被扔下保母車，跟大我一起站在某個高級公寓的停車場裡，中丸在分別的時候甚至還在自己耳邊說得悄聲。

『別再吵了，每次你們都這樣，你們不累我們累』

全然摸不著頭腦，未等樹再追問什麼，保母車便關門開走了，中丸只是在關門的時候，跟自己眨眨眼，一副了然於心的樣子，可是樹和大我分明就是還沒有理解自己的境況啊！！

『呃……原來赤西君和龜梨君，住在一起的嗎？』待KAT-TUN的保母車離開了，大我望著樹也是滿臉疑問，樹聳聳肩表示他也不清楚，但看起來就是這個樣子了，不過對現在完全沒有幫助，能感覺到家裡的門匙就在口袋裡，大我伸手拿了出來，自然，上面不會顯示任何有關赤西家到底是幾樓幾室的資料。  
『……所以我們要如何才能回去啊？』一語雙關，既不知道如何才能回2020，也不知道赤西和龜梨的家在哪裡。

『仁、和！』彷彿是上天聽到了樹和大我的心聲，適時就有人在背後叫著他們這裡的名字，猛地回頭過去，一個相對地長得年輕的女性向他們高興地揮著手，『爸爸工作的地方有客人送了些頂級的牛肉給他，他讓我帶點給你們了』

樹和大我以禮貌得體的笑容回應，聽著眼前女性說話的內容，似乎就是赤西的媽媽了。

『啊！糟了，我離開的時候正在給你燉著什麼，忘記關火了！！』赤西媽媽在看見大我的臉，像想起了什麼，馬上回頭，樹和大我看見是大好機會，趕忙跟上去，跟著赤西媽媽按著電梯跑回赤西的家，她快步走到廚房便關上了火，察看一下沒有其他問題又走了出來，『好了我要回去做飯了，廚房那個做好了，你們等會兒吃吧，牛肉我都放在冰箱了，就看看和你想怎樣做吧』

跟樹眨眨眼睛，然後赤西媽媽來去如風一樣離開了，一路上沒怎麼說話，生怕赤西媽媽會看出來，但似乎她也不太在意，直接了當便像完成任務一樣離開了，等到屋內只餘下樹跟大我兩個人，他們互相對望了一下，又看著這一室不屬於自己的氣息，都是記憶中龜梨常用那瓶甜膩的紅毒味道的時候，樹和大我整理著思緒，但謎團和不可能的事情實在太多，也沒辦法一時之間消化。

『我真的……變成了赤西君了麼』大我走向放著CD木架子，上面擺放著赤西和龜梨的合照，相框倒映了赤西的面孔凝視著自己，不敢相信這居然是事實，大我喃喃自語。  
『但在我眼裡你還是KYOMO哦』

聽見樹的說話，大我扭頭直視著樹，樹的臉孔是在這個時空中唯一熟悉而讓自己感到安心的，就感覺自己仍然活著在這個世界裡一樣，從困境中漸漸平靜，然後看著樹又開始了莫名地心跳起來，沒辦法回去2020，但在這個時空裡，所有人都覺得他們在一起。

而明明，他們從未掙斷那根線。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如閱讀中途感到任何不適, 請 馬 上 退 出 !!!!!

３

沒有自己的未來，我不敢想像。

※

『剛剛赤西媽媽做好的料理，我再做點東西了，湊合著吧』看見大我從浴室洗好澡，一邊用毛巾擦著髮尾走出來，微微側起來的臉龐是帶骨感的漂亮，長得恰好的下巴尖銳地透著屬於京本大我的特色和味道，高挺的鼻彎上眨著長眼睫毛似乎還帶著氤氳，大我穿著屬於赤西的衣服，似乎比平常的T恤更有那種過大的寬鬆感，性感得讓樹恍了神。  
『啊……謝謝你，樹』

還是大我的說話，大我隨意地撩起了前額的濕髮，讓它們都被撥後，露出好看的額頭，又添了幾份誘惑，樹連忙別開視線，總覺得上天是在跟自己開玩笑，他一直努力不去打破自己和大我之間的那種說不出的氣場，不敢僭越那根禁忌的線，直至出道後還是做得好端端的，可是就沒想到居然跟大我被莫名奇妙地流落到2009年，變成了人人公認的赤西跟龜梨，甚至還住到一起。

要是京本大我是一個女生……這個想法不曉得在自己的腦裡面迴繞過多少次，要是京本大我是女生，自己肯定就把她早早拿下了。大我就像樹捧在掌心裡疼愛的玫瑰花，只要大我想要的，自己全部都可以給他，努力灌溉，甚至想用個玻璃罩給他愛惜地牢牢套住，生怕他掉下了那怕一片花瓣，可是他的心動，只肯一直悶在自己的胸口裡，不能說出來，也不能做更多的事情——

京本大我是個男的。他很清楚。

於是自己圍攏在不同的女生裡面，想說服自己他才沒有真的喜歡上京本大我，他只是出於一種朋友間的寵愛，好吧也許是比朋友多了一點點，但不會有更多了，但女生來了又去，就像北斗跟自己說的，他也許從來沒有真正地嚐過那種動情的味道，樹在默認的背後是懂得的，他的那份情動，留了在大我身上。

『怎麼了，樹？你不肚餓嗎？』看見樹完全沒有動筷，大我出聲提了提，樹這種從漫長的沉思中回神過來，他稍稍吃驚，點著頭拿起了筷子，『對了，你等會兒洗澡，有衣服嗎？』

來到赤西家後待自己和樹終於自我放棄般認命，暫時對於如何回去2020年沒有頭緒，似乎唯一的辦法就是演活著這時的赤西和龜梨吧，在理解到這件事情後，於是大我便轉身走向似乎是赤西的房間，打開了別人的衣櫃並從裡面抓出了換洗的衣服，樹在背後吐糟著自己怎麼一下子接受能力這麼高，大我反駁怎樣都好，作為人類澡還是要好好洗，結果洗好澡出來，樹連飯都做好了。

想起了比較現實的問題，剛剛看衣櫃裡都是赤西的衣服，大我問道。

『哦……我剛剛在別的房間看見了龜梨君的衣櫃了，裡面也有換洗的衣服，不過床的話好像就只有赤西君房裡面的那張……』乘著做飯的空隙到處探索這間房子，到處都是赤西和龜梨共同生活過的痕跡，兩個人的筷子、配成一對的麥克杯、成套的餐具——赤西的房間裡有一張特大的床，上面放了兩個枕頭，另外的房間不是用作放雜物就是放了擺放著好幾把結他，似乎是赤西的收藏，全都指著樹依稀在小時候聽過的傳聞，赤西和龜梨在交往著。  
『……不過話說回來啊，雖然這身體是赤西君的，可是想到要穿別人穿過的內褲，總感覺很奇怪』完全忽略了樹提到只有一張床時臉上展現的心虛，大我抱怨著。  
『啊……也沒什麼所謂吧，反正都洗過了，而且這身體也是龜梨君的——』樹倒是沒什麼所謂，他正在想著等會兒要怎麼睡，雖然床足夠大讓他和大我睡，可是心裡卻是懸浮著，要是都睡在同一張床上了，自己不知道還能否好好控制。  
『誒……反正我還是沒辦法穿，只好明天去買吧』大我嘟嚷著，居然沒能讓樹產生共鳴感有點兒洩氣，他又夾起了別的食物，放到嘴裡。

樹聽著點點頭，又吃了口白飯，然後腦筋適時轉了轉，才發現那裡不對勁。

『不對啊，那麼你現在都沒穿內褲？？！』樹驚慌地問道，大我頂著一副無辜的樣子，點了頭。  
『怎麼了？很可怕哦，樹』不解樹如此大反應的誇張表情，大我嚼咬著赤西媽媽做極度好吃的料理，問道。

這個人……就是一直這樣撩撥著自己。樹幾乎想扶額。

他真的什麼都感受不到嗎？不對，他也常常避開自己的目光，還是發現有什麼不一樣吧？為什麼還可以這樣大模斯樣在自己的面前跟我說他裡面什麼都沒穿——

『……沒事……』看來今晚是肯定不能讓他睡在自己旁邊了，不知道還好，一旦知道大我裡面什麼都沒穿，單是這個資訊已經足夠讓自己心馳神往，思潮都不知道跑到哪個宇宙去了，樹想著幸好赤西家的沙發夠大，躺躺高級沙發應該也不成問題。  
『誒——床明明就夠大』當樹跟大我說今晚睡覺的安排時，大我有點兒不滿，不曉得是不是出於來到陌生時空的不安，大我似乎想一直待在樹的身邊。  
『呃……反正就這樣吧，東西你放著，我收收便去洗澡』

樹從剛剛聽見自己裡面什麼都沒穿的時候便露了餡，赤紅的耳根甚至一直辣辣地燒到臉頰張狂，他盡力裝作鎮定，可是還是心虛地出賣了自己；大我總是看著這個不惜一切要從自己身邊逃開，又忍不住繞了一圈再回來的樹感到心滿意足，但在胸口溫熱的背後，又不時想到了那根無論是他，還是樹都沒有選擇掙斷的線。

笑容黯淡了下來，感覺從自己的臉上悄然滑落，樹在自己的跟前仔細地擦著飯桌，對上自己的眼睛時，大我趕忙收起了那種空洞的心情，換上輕鬆平常的樣子，看見樹拿好衣服走進浴室後，自己也回到赤西的房間。

這才頭一遍認真研究赤西的房間，偌大的雙人床旁邊就是衣櫃，裡面清一色都是自己愛穿的寬鬆T恤和牛仔褲，衣櫃旁邊擺放了張書桌，電腦和錄音的設備放得整齊，似乎平常赤西就有在使用，書桌前就放著枝結他，是傳說中的透明結他！大我有點兒興奮起來，他走近發現書桌上還散落著琴譜和未完成的歌詞，忍不住拿起來細讀著，看來赤西在寫著歌。

一一將資料拿了起來，大我坐著熟稔地將結他擺好在自己的腿上，看著琴譜試著彈奏起來，但大我發現琴譜之間並不連繫著，似乎赤西同一時間在創作好幾首風格迥異的歌曲，大我就只能勉強辨認其中一首是赤西在演唱會上唱過的WONDER，其他都沒有太多記憶，後來也不見得赤西有發表出來，但大我彈奏著，明明都是很動聽的曲子。

果然就是天才啊……大我有點兒感慨地想著。

很少將敬重某個前輩的說話放嘴邊，可是赤西就是這樣的一個JOHNNY’S異例，這些歌沒辦法發佈的原因多少可以猜出來的，不一樣的風格，卻就沒有『偶像』這種風格，是更偏歐美又或是更具挑戰性的感覺，以前的前輩們裡從來沒有人試過，自然公司也不太有信心。明知道公司不會發佈，但赤西還是在這間房間通通給寫出來了，沒有半點兒對外的自吹自擂，只是默默地做著創作，一絲不苟，就是他所敬佩的前輩。

『嗯？我以為你準備要睡了，在寫曲？』洗完澡出來便聽見赤西的房間有著絲絲的結他聲，和平常聽大我彈的音樂不一樣，樹探頭進來，將毛巾掛了在肩上。  
『……樹，你洗好了？』抿嘴著思考什麼，想嘗試將赤西這些未完的曲添上幾個音符，可是腦裡面卻是一遍空白，聽見樹的聲音，他驚覺過來，放下了曲譜對上樹好奇的視線，『這些……都是赤西君寫的歌啦，大部份我都沒聽過，似乎是沒有發佈出來……很厲害——』

自己也有在寫曲，也有彈結他，所以大我特別能感受到赤西到底在一個怎麼樣的存在，赤西在比自己年小的時候已經在寫曲並作為KAT-TUN的歌曲發表了，大我試著去寫，卻一直提不起勇氣向公司交出去，總感覺哪裡不足，拖著拖著成年了，甚至出道了，結果自己創作的歌曲寥若晨星，望著眼前滿桌都是新曲的赤西，更是感受到與自己的落差。

『誒——好厲害……』樹望著整桌被大我翻動過的曲譜，突然感受到大我內心受到赤西才華上對自己的沖擊，他想不出什麼說話才能安慰大我，告訴他每個人都是不一樣的，沒有必要去比較什麼，大我安靜了起來，細細地彈奏著，彈到曲譜未寫完的位置，他想繼續往下彈，卻只是讓指尖凝在空中暫停了旋律。

他輕笑了一下，放下了結他。

『我……什麼時候才可以成為像赤西君一樣厲害的人呢……』唱歌厲害、跳舞也不差、演唱會上的構思總是令人喜出望外、可以寫不同的曲風、很有自己的想法——簡直就是滿身都是才華的人。

事實放在自己的面前，大我不禁自我質疑，樹看出了大我對於自己的自嘲一笑，他蹲著，就正好在大我低著頭的前方，雙手放在大我的肩上。

『不需要跟別人做比較，KYOMO一直都是很厲害的』樹的說話對於大我來說像某種救贖，太陽一樣的存在總是在自己的身邊發熱發亮，照拂了自己前面的路，一如當日在自己被爆出醜聞讓所有人看見他不是迴避就是帶不屑的惡意時，主動走了過來一樣，樹——不曾變改分毫。  
『謝謝你，樹』大我垂著頭，輕聲表示，樹識趣地沒有追問什麼，雙手放在大我的肩上漸發燙熱起來，燒至心頭傷了柔軟，樹這才慢慢地放開了手，重新站了起來。  
『對了，我忽然很想吃布甸，要一起去便利店買嗎？』不知道是不是想跟自己打打氣，樹轉變了話題，大我失笑起來，卻搖搖頭。  
『我澡都洗好了，不去了』  
『好吧，那麼你吃嗎？我買回來』樹似乎早料到自己不會去，他也沒太大所謂，大我點點頭。  
『我要焦糖口味的』

待樹離開了赤西家，大我望著那些曲譜，又不自覺輕輕地嘆氣起來，樹的安慰阻止了自己不斷地回想那個問題，可是卻沒辦法讓自卑感從自己身體離開，又忍不住拿起了結他，輕地撩撥發出幾個音節，但在聽過赤西寫的曲之後，無論自己怎麼思考，都抓不住更好的靈感。

我還是……沒有才華的那個吧。所以才一直說服自己，必須更加努力。

放棄了那把結他，替赤西君重新整理好曲譜，大我看見最上面的那張通告，發現自己和樹明天早上得到公司開會，要聊接下來東京巨蛋演唱會的事情，想著早知道就不讓樹這麼晚出去了，生怕明天起不了床，大我乾脆在房間裡無意識地踱步著清空腦袋，想著有的沒的，一時是音樂，一時是東京巨蛋的演唱會，一時是這個時空，一時又變成了樹。

『我回來了——』想著想著，樹便回來了，他將布甸放在飯桌上，大我走了出去，才剛坐下，便發現飯桌上還有別的東西。  
『嗯？』樹將那個東西推在自己面前，有點兒不自在。  
『那個……我們明天還得回公司，我剛好在便利店看見了，便替你先買了』

大我從白膠袋裡將男用的內褲拿了出來，不禁笑了起來。

『謝謝，樹』  
『不用……』

樹的耳根都變紅了，大我還是忍不住甜滋滋地笑著，吃到嘴邊的焦糖布甸似乎比之前吃過的都要更甜美，原來是為了自己，才突然說要去趟便利店嗎，大我沒有說穿樹的小心思，只是更享受自己被樹寵在手心裡的那種感覺，這份明擺在眼前卻一直沒有說穿的情意，似乎就這樣，最好。

※

赤西站在其他成員後面，腦裡意識著京本本來想做的自我介紹不禁蹙了眉。

京本TIGER——還必須配合可愛的貓抓（虎抓？）撐著偶像閃亮笑容，赤西想想也打冷顫。這孩子不行啊——

「大家好我是SixTONES的京本大我，這可是大阪場的最後了，大家還能叫出來嗎？」硬是更改了京本想好了的自我介紹，赤西叫喊著，帥氣地沒有太多笑容，可是台下的歌迷似乎相當受落，大家像已經約定好似地回應著，赤西叫了幾句便決定即場表演一小段之前剛學的新曲舞蹈。

最後做出向全場吹氣飛吻的動作，歌迷熱情地尖叫著，感覺自己時間好像有點兒過長了，連忙跑著回後台，經過龜梨的時候，龜梨蹙著眉似是在質問自己為什麼不跟著京本前幾天的走。

「你這可是肆自更改那孩子的演出哦」演唱會還是有驚無險，幸好不少歌曲也是自己所熟悉的，赤西和龜梨才沒跟得那麼辛苦，努力地配合著主音JESSE做和音，感覺勉勉強強還似乎沒有讓別人起疑，完結時小田甚至走過來說京本今天唱的不錯，新唱腔聽上去也很新鮮，赤西只是點頭微笑，也沒再說什麼。

倒是龜梨，他不太同意赤西這種恣意妄為，演唱會才剛結束，他便來勢洶洶地質問自己。

「我又不走那種路線……！！」赤西反駁著，龜梨不以為然，哼了一聲便轉身走向浴室。赤西想追上去理論，不過其他成員陸續回來了，他也不好跟龜梨大小聲。  
「大我，等會兒一起吃飯嗎？JESSE說他這次還沒有吃過大阪燒呢」高地笑著拍了拍自己的肩，赤西猛然回頭，不太習慣團員這種親密，感覺上是過了好多好多年，似乎就只有自己很年輕的時候，什麼都不懂的時候，才有這種跟著團員們跑東跑西的記憶。  
「誒——JESSE我想吃章魚燒！！！」慎太郎跑了過來，明明汗流浹背了可是將JESSE抱得緊緊，兩個人大笑著扭動在一起。  
「等等，你這樣超髒哎慎太郎啊哈哈哈哈哈哈」

望著他們開始打鬧起來，北斗走進來翻動著自己的袋子想拿換洗的衣服，他沒好氣地望了JESSE和慎太郎一眼，然後吐糟著他們髒死了卻又像沒事一樣走向浴室。

有那麼一刻，赤西以為自己看見了剛成軍沒多久的KAT-TUN。

關係差死了，整天都在打架和吵架，可是沒什麼的時候，就是像眼前的SixTONES一樣，為無聊的事打鬧著，然後陷入爆笑——

可是為了出道，每個人都多少為自己添上了面具，他和龜梨走在一起以後甚至和大家的交流更少，像這樣在演唱會後一整團去找間什麼餐廳吃飯，多久了？

「我們不用做演唱會後的檢討嗎？」赤西問道，一般而言在演唱會後都是看重播的映像做檢討和提出改進，高地想了想，搖著頭，身後還掛著JESSE高大的身影。  
「啊，昨晚做了，今天他們說可以不特別做了」  
「這樣啊」赤西意會地點點頭，高地直接把它當成答應一起吃飯的意思，高興地跟JESSE討論著要吃什麼，待所有人都洗好澡並整理好行李之後，他們便一行六人再加上經理人一起吃到附近的大阪燒店，坐著包廂熱鬧地為大阪公演而盛功著。

龜梨看上去不太投入，照道理才一場演唱會不會讓龜梨累到這個樣子，他坐著默默地喝著酒，似有心事地思考著。

「對了，剛剛大我跳的那段舞挺好看的，之前都不看見你練習的？」JESSE首先說，還是忍不住聊起了演唱會的話題。  
「啊……是嗎？突然就想跳跳看了」赤西支吾著，偷瞄了一下龜梨的失神。

「話說啊，大家不覺得我們的演唱會有問題嗎？」突如其來地插話，龜梨認真地說，大伙兒本來還在高興地吃著飯喝著酒，都被眼前的龜梨給嚇倒了。  
「嗯？？有問題？」高地不解地問道，少見這樣的樹讓他吃了一驚。  
「我說了，煙花特效不是很少嗎？一開場應該就要爆發出來，用巨響或是煙花都可以，這樣才能更加給訊息歌迷我們的演唱會正式開始了——吧？」龜梨數算著，赤西聽見了點點頭。  
「我也覺得，還有JAPONICA STYLE裡用的燈光要是能擴展到全場慢慢亮起來不是更好嗎？那種比使用煙花更有氣氛吧？」赤西表示，的確在演出的途中感受到異樣感，不過聽說今天沒有特別的檢討會議，才沒說出來。  
「還有SUN BURNS DOWN，要是配那種舞蹈的話我覺得應該配別的歌更好吧，那種曲風不夠誘惑……」  
「在燈光方面，我覺得可以用……取代……」  
「那個舞台裝置在其他歌曲也可以使用吧，只用幾次太可惜了——」  
「中間的短片應該搬到開場前就播吧，有種演唱會要開始的感覺……」  
「而且怎麼安可歌都是唱過的？就沒有其他可以唱的歌了麼？」

……

赤西和龜梨你一言我一語，全情投入如何改善一場演唱會，就像KAT-TUN的演唱會吵架日常，他們甚至忘記了，此刻在身邊的並不是昔日的團員，而是SixTONES。直至對上了眾人錯愣的目光，他們才悻悻然地閉上了嘴。

KAT-TUN以演唱會建家，對於演唱會有種絕不退讓甚至跟工作人員大吵特吵的決心，任何人的說話也聽不進去，吵完工作人員要做某種特效就吵團內，從短片、流程、燈光、佈置，每一場演唱會都是用吵出來的，目標是做出不像偶像演唱會的演出。

赤西和龜梨一時忘記了，此刻的他們並不是KAT-TUN的赤西和龜梨，而是SixTONES的京本和田中。

「哇啊……今天大我和樹……好厲害哦——」沒見過如此強勢並毫不留情的大我和樹，高地勉強扯起了笑容，愕然地表示。  
「嗯……不過你們說的也是有道理啦，下一場在靜岡，說不定我們趕得及改一改」JESSE盤算著什麼，剛剛聽著大我和樹說得激動，不太習慣但他們都說的有道理。  
「可是……不是當初樹說不要太像KAT-TUN前輩，才有這種構成麼？」北斗坐在最邊上，他喝了一口飲料，說得輕聲細語，「像剛剛的改完，不就完全是一場KAT-TUN的演唱會麼？」

龜梨聽見了內心明知道不是北斗的錯，卻總有點兒無名火起。

「像KAT-TUN怎樣了？」

北斗和其他人被這樣的樹嚇一跳，掛著狠勁的表情倔強沒有退讓半分，北斗沒有作聲，慎太郎左右為難，看了看樹的樣子，又望回北斗，他們很少吵架，就算是為了工作上的事情，也總是大家一起找方法去解決，像現在似是冷戰般安靜了空氣，更是一隻手也可以數出來。

「好了好了，瞧，大阪燒都要冷掉了……我們先吃再說吧——」想打圓場，慎太郎動手將大阪燒分到大家的盤子裡。

赤西知道北斗的說話無意中刺傷了龜梨，他沒有跟進，龜梨仍然是那張表情坐著，北斗似乎也沒有屈服，冷淡的表情上看不透今天的樹，彷彿就不是樹，一股腦兒只有自己的想法，卻不願聽聽大家的意見。

「是你說不想大家總拿KAT-TUN、拿你哥哥跟SixTONES比較，不想歌迷總將你哥哥的事掛在嘴邊，我們才這樣做，現在你又自把自為想沿用前輩的風格，田中樹，你今天怎麼了？」

北斗還是忍不住作聲回應，輕淡裡透著不滿，龜梨和赤西聽見了不禁抬頭。

聖？聖又怎樣了？


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!! 要是閱讀途中感到任何的不適, 請 不 要 勉 強 馬 上 關 掉 !!!!
> 
> P.S. 這篇我寫的時候一直在來回放『絆』和『CARE』, 要是你也想多點氣氛, 可以試試W  
> 劇情只能是劇情, 與真實無關, 時序也可能有出入。

４

北斗看著高地在兩間酒店房中間跑來跑去拿東西，心裡想著樹倒愛使喚別人，高地知道他們剛剛吃飯的時候稍微吵了架，知趣地主動說不如今晚跟北斗一起睡吧，於是似乎樹順地成章讓高地把東西都拿給他，儼然就是一副高高在上的樣子。

「哈啊，終於搞定，明明我只是來住個兩晚，怎麼東西這麼多啊…」高地跳上樹本來在睡的床，高地趴著拿出了手機按動著，看來對於替樹將東西搬送到這房間沒什麼意見。  
「就你好人……明明是他先不顧我們大家的感受，在一邊說些有的沒的，你就自己先說要換房了，我告訴你，我根本就沒打算跟他拗氣……」北斗碎碎唸著，一臉不滿，看不順眼今天的田中樹，更不喜歡高地明明被樹使喚了居然完全不在乎，高地聽見北斗的說話，默默地看了他一眼，心想著還是隨他繼續唸好像就是最好的回應，「那個京本也是，討論演唱會的時候又不見他那麼多話，今天跟樹兩個就好像只有他們一樣不停說……」  
「嗯……可能今天大我的開關剛好開了吧？」聽著北斗說得差不多，高地才懶懶散散地回著話，「不過說起來，北斗居然跟樹吵架了，真少見」

SixTONES在一起那麼多年，大家都經歷過各種的起起伏伏，早有一種心照不宣的感覺，讓他們在面對問題的時候更多是溝通和共同努力去解決，就算是個人之間的小事情，他們也大多不會特別放在心上，加上年紀也日漸成熟了，讓他們更少以吵架去討論事情。

像今天北斗跟樹吵的架，高地可算是記憶中少之又少，甚至都忘了上一次是多少年前發生的事。

看著北斗坐在床上生著樹的悶氣，又硬說沒有在意，高地不禁會心微笑，說不出團體是和平的好還是有多些刺激的好，可是還是覺得能成為SixTONES就已經是最好。

雖然……今晚的樹跟大我，的確是有點兒跟平常不太一樣。

「居然一來就跟人家吵架……就你厲害，和」幸好有高地識趣提出換房，為了減少龜梨跟北斗的接觸更是主動將東西都拿來房間，赤西今晚才不至於要跟一個陌生的後輩睡覺，不，自己要跟後輩睡倒沒什麼，就是不想龜梨也跟一個陌生的後輩睡覺。

赤西躺坐著依靠床頭，看見龜梨也洗好澡了出來，還是忍不住說出來，龜梨聽見了面色一沉，剛剛太習慣演唱會後的檢討一下子把在意的問題都挑明說，可是似乎SixTONES就不走這套風格，直至瞧見他們面有難色，再加上北斗的忿然，龜梨這才記得自己根本不在2009，他可是跟赤西不知就裡躍到未來去。

「……我只是說了自己的意見──」龜梨坐沙發上，擦著頭髮，赤西見狀便跳下了床，走過去從龜梨手上接過了毛巾，熟稔地擦起來，龜梨也沒有抗拒，只是閉著眼讓赤西替自己服務，「而且像KAT-TUN有什麼不好……我又不是說要完全一樣……」北斗的說法聽上去感覺像KAT-TUN就是某種犯禁和帶負面的事情，這才讓龜梨徹底炸毛，龜梨委屈地表示。  
「北斗不是說了麼，是樹不想跟聖太相似，讓人總想到他哥哥才故意這樣做的……跟聖在同一個圈子裡壓力也不少吧──」赤西安慰著，自己的弟弟也在藝能界裡工作，對於弟弟絕少提起自己的想法十分了解，他替龜梨大致上擦乾了頭髮，便拿出了吹風機。  
「好吧……」桌面突然傳來一陣震動，吸引了龜梨的視線，看過去最頂端的螢幕顯示著來自『田中家』的訊息。  
「誰？」赤西好奇地探望著，龜梨想著這支手機般的東西剛從自己的褲袋裡拿出來，他才看了一眼手機，裡面便解鎖過來，未等驚訝這年代的高科技，畫面便跳進LINE的家庭群組裡，聖的訊息在最下方。  
「聖……不過沒什麼特別」看了看，只是讓田中回東京前記得把手信買回來之類的閒話，龜梨摸索了一下，便找到了鎖屏和解鎖的方法，實在比當年還是有鍵盤按動的手機方便太多。

安靜的房間裡赤西和龜梨暫時沒有交談，只有赤西替龜梨吹乾頭髮的風筒聲，龜梨看進鏡子裡，自己和赤西消失了，就只餘下兩個陌生的青年，一個坐著，一個替別人吹著頭髮，於是龜梨突然想到了什麼。

「對了！！仁！！既然我們來到了2020，那麼不就可以知道之後我們會怎樣麼？？！」手機已經可以這麼方便把訊息傳來傳去了，龜梨欣喜若狂地再次拿起田中的手機，仔細地看著上面不同的標誌，找到類似是上網的地方，點了進去，想找些什麼的時候，卻被赤西按住了手。  
「誒我才不想知道，好的壞的都好……要是我知道了，回去以後肯定會很在意」赤西蹙蹙眉，雖然還是很好奇，聽見是好的未來自然很開心，但要是聽的未來，不是自己想要的未來，又該如何去面對？畢竟……終有一天，他們還是會回去吧？縱然不曉得是什麼時候。  
「仁就不好奇麼？」龜梨看見赤西說的有道理，是有點兒可惜，不過誠如赤西所說，要是回去以後還是很在意，冥冥之中將自己跟那個好的未來越拉越遠，那怎麼辦？  
「是很好奇啦……但我情願不知道」赤西表示，龜梨看著赤西還是挺堅持，也就沒有執拗下去，他把手機鎖屏回去，待赤西替自己吹乾頭髮，便站了起來坐回在床上。

反而是赤西坐在書桌前面，還拿了把不曉得從哪裡變出來的結他，他清空了在書桌上的雜物，在結他上簡單試著調調音，發現沒什麼誤差之後，又拉出了幾張酒店提供的紙和筆。

「這結他是誰的？」龜梨奇怪地問道，赤西轉過頭來，露出和記憶中一樣的清澈笑容，指了指自己。  
「是這孩子的，似乎他也有在寫曲，還把結他帶來了」赤西掃了掃琴弦，彈奏了幾個和弦，「剛好我可以把之前未寫完的歌寫好了」笑笑道，便轉回身子過去開始專注地試著彈不同的和弦，低聲地哼唱著在腦海中不成調的旋律，斷斷續續又寫在白紙上。

龜梨看著赤西專心工作著，便也不再打擾，一如以往坐在赤西的身後，聽著他好聽的聲音哼著曲調，望著他的背影入神，這個人真不曉得算是工作狂還是什麼，明明在這個偶像的世界活得不自在，卻一再堅持自己的音樂，一直創作著不讓發佈的歌曲，甚至來到2020年，也沒辦法阻止他腦海內不斷蹦現的靈光一閃。

床頭的手機又是一陣震動，龜梨心想這麼多人要找田中，他連忙拿起了手機，生怕半點聲音也影響了赤西的創作，看著螢幕，不是訊息，更像是某種通知：田中家CHANNEL更新短片──

田中家？隱約看見聖的樣貌出現在螢幕上，龜梨點了進去，發現是一段短片，趕忙將聲音放到最小，赤西在埋頭寫曲，似乎就沒有發現自己的失誤，龜梨鬆一口氣，幸好沒有打擾到他。

看著大概是現在的聖，頭髮瘋長了許多，也比當年長肉了，卻都是耳釘連下巴也有，龜梨蹙了蹙眉，不曉得現在的JOHNNY’S居然開放了這麼多，聖笑著打招呼，畫面上間中出現字幕，龜梨湊近聽著他的說話，似乎是弄什麼企劃，龜梨心裡納悶，聖的影片裡分明就是他的家，現在藝人都可以自行拍片放上網麼？他又看了看標題，按進了那個名為『田中家CHANNEL』的地方，發現裡面清一色都是聖自己的影片，間中有聖的弟弟穿插，都是在家裡拍的影片。

更感奇怪，KAT-TUN呢？要是聖有這種企劃，那麼KAT-TUN不該也出現在這裡麼？再說，怎麼都是在家裡拍呢？這種一般不是都在攝影棚裡面做的麼？

於是龜梨便到剛剛發現可以上網查東西的地方，鍵入『田中聖』，然後讓指尖頓在手機上方，遲遲不動。

［田中聖月前捲大麻風波樂隊INKT宣布解散］──龜梨看看日期，是2017年的事情，聖？大麻？而且樂隊又是什麼？聖難道不再在KAT-TUN了嗎？

『我最喜歡KAT-TUN了──』一次又一次重覆這句說話的人，怎可能會首先捨棄他們？而且他們不是說過麼，KAT-TUN，一直都要是六個人的。

連忙再次鍵入『KAT-TUN』在搜索欄裡，看見了一般的簡介又點進去，往下拉至概要，短短的文字就像在龜梨心裡投下枚極震撼的核彈，在心裡炸出一個又一個的坑洞，讓心血一直淌流，流至沒有盡頭的深淵，再也看不見自己和未來。

• 2010年8月31日赤西仁因個人理念而退團，2012年宣佈結婚並於同年9月長女出生，2014年宣佈跟不再跟JOHNNY’S事務所續約並將作為獨立藝人繼續藝能活動。  
• 2013年9月30日田中聖因違反事務所合約而退團並離開JOHNNY’S事務所。  
• 2015年11月24日，田口淳之介於直播音樂節目中宣布2016年春天退團，並退出傑尼斯事務所。  
• 2016年3月31日田口淳之介退團並退出傑尼斯事務所。  
• 2016年5月1日進入團體充電期，暫停團體活動，只進行成員的個人活動。  
• 2018年1月1日於傑尼斯跨年演唱會宣布開始回歸。

赤西是最先離開KAT-TUN的，然後是聖，然後是田口，直至2020年，KAT-TUN就只餘下自己、上田跟中丸。結果頁面有很多不同的聲音，有些是可惜，有些是取笑，說怎麼KAT-TUN還不快點兒乾脆解散，像一把把無情刀刃刺在龜梨的心頭，這個被龜梨仔細守護的組合，就算付出所有也想跟赤西一起出道的組合，怎麼就被年月折磨到這個田地？

龜梨還是沒辦法接受這個未來，他緊咬著嘴唇望著赤西在寫曲的背影明明跟往昔一模一樣，就算轉換了時空，轉換了身份，在他的眼中赤西還是赤西，那個雖然不適合在偶像世界裡打滾，卻一直堅持並替KAT-TUN尋找著更多可能性的赤西，離開是什麼一回事？結婚又是什麼一回事？

『即使一小步也好 不要放開手，共同走過的那些日子，如果能一直那樣下去多好』  
『不夠率直的日子 逐漸失去了些什麼，這樣的時候，試著不從自己這方鬆開緊握著的手』

……

耳邊彷彿隨著赤西新寫的不知名歌曲，隱約聽見了好幾年前他跟赤西彼此創作的《絆》和《CARE》，互相對應的歌詞一字一語刻上心頭，劃上看不見的血痕，混雜著眼淚掉在心坎裡，龜梨不敢哭，因為這是赤西所不願知道的未來，只得一直緊咬下唇，甚至咬出血腥也絕不作聲，手機關掉了，龜梨不想知道更多有關田中、聖、赤西、田口、甚至KAT-TUN的種種，他應該要聽赤西的話，不要去知道的。

身體就像自行先動起來的樣子，龜梨走近在赤西的身後，倏地環抱著赤西，音樂聲頓住，赤西嚇了一跳然後順從，他笑著，似乎龜梨還是原諒自己了。

「怎麼了？」柔聲地問道，龜梨聽著赤西磁性的聲音震動至自己的耳窩，掩住了自己的臉深埋在赤西的肩膀上，忍住眼淚，卻一直在眼眶打轉著。  
「仁……我……想聽你唱歌」

說得低喃，龜梨不知道一個人當必須面對被寫好的未來時，通常都有些什麼反應，他只知道自己此刻心如刀割，手在抖著卻努力握拳不讓赤西看見，赤西聽見了自己的要求，想了想，熟悉的節奏響起。

なれ合いと嘘の中で  
不器用な愛背負い  
時間に追われ いやになってた日に  
少し自由感じた

還是哭了出來。

他們既生為一對，從小到大太了解對方的想法，卻又互相刺激，互相碰撞，在吵架和不退讓中磨滅了耐性，遍體鱗傷卻赤西總是知道龜梨想要什麼，甚至只是輕聲一句，赤西也知道龜梨想聽的是《CARE》，他們的歌。

龜梨不知道他和赤西為什麼就走不下去，也無法接受在他們之間，就只餘下短短數年的時間，甚至可能更短，在歷史的洪流中，他們宛如兩個無關重要的人，彼此拉扯過，糾纏過，最後像兩道永不相遇的平衡線一樣，被沖散分開。

線的距離，巨大得無法承受，被困在裡面，甚至無法掙斷。

「……怎麼了？」感受到從肩膀而來的濕潤和龜梨不斷顫動的身軀，赤西似有感應，他知道在龜梨的身上定是發生了些什麼，才讓一直堅強的他失控，他們都長大了，才不會輕易在別人的面前掉眼淚，被無情的時間一直洗擦著棱角，龜梨已經很少像這樣在赤西的面前放任自己讓情感控制。

對，他們都長大了，在面對未知的時候，不再真實。

即使是面對最親近的人，龜梨也沒辦法坦誠心裡藏得最深的祕密了。

不再是那個可以跟赤西聊四小時電話的龜梨和也了。

「……我突然……很想KAT-TUN了」赤西2010的夏天離開，他們來這裡的時候是2009年。

六個人的KAT-TUN像一個遙遠的夢，倒數已經不知不覺來臨。

「哈哈，唱著KAT-TUN的歌，走型格路線，定裝又不是王道偶像，也是六個人，也難怪樹總不想跟著KAT-TUN走」赤西以為龜梨是在參與SixTONES演唱會的時候種種都勾起了不安的情緒，他試圖安撫龜梨的情緒，面對赤西此刻的溫柔，龜梨卻只是更加地握緊著拳頭。  
「仁……」

過了一陣子，當龜梨終於從赤西的肩膀上抬起頭來，雙眼變得通紅，一副剛剛哭過的樣子，赤西沒有拆穿，他輕輕地摸了摸龜梨的頭，龜梨倏地吻上自己的唇。

赤西愣住在這個充滿濕度的吻上，嘴唇糾纏的一刻他看見了龜梨，卻又像從京本的眼內望到了田中，他閉上了眼睛，試圖不去感受京本心裡面那份未被僭越的感情。

此刻是屬於他們的，赤西仁跟龜梨和也。

※

『嗚啊——這麼忙碌就突然覺得赤西君和龜梨君果然是很厲害的人了』早上會議突然被排到下午，經理人說有些雜誌的訪問和拍攝要先做，出版的日程有所更改了，樹和大我上保母車之後不停被經理人馬不停蹄地帶到不同的地方進行拍攝，幸好他們也總算經歷過出道的洗禮，屬於赤西和龜梨的工作雖然很吃力，但至少尚能勉強進行，『他們一直都是這樣忙呢……』

短暫的休息時間，大我輕輕嘆了口氣，樹注意到大我又再度黯淡下去的臉色，想鼓勵一下大我卻又不曉得說什麼比較好，似乎大我還是被昨晚的情緒所影響著，他只是伸手拍了拍大我的肩，大我恍神了一下，然後甩甩頭髮。

『待我們回去……我們也一定可以像這樣的』強顏歡笑，樹瞧見了大我的忐忑，他能感受到這個時空對於大我的影響，路線本來就跟KAT-TUN很相似，常常被別人拿去比較，大我又是主唱的位置，會彈結他，對音樂有看法有堅持——也難怪大我在真實地面對赤西的時候，會忍不住去比較。  
『別給自己太多壓力』樹有點兒擔心說，那句『我會陪著你的』還在猶豫著要不要說出來，卻經理人便說下一個拍攝可以開始了，大我又再度離開樹的身邊，奔向耀眼的攝影棚，站在中間散發著閃亮的氣場。

其實，你已經很璀璨了。

『我覺得燈光的話可以在這裡、這裡再加一兩盞……舞台的話在天花板也吊些什麼下來比較好，感覺更活用整個地方』到了下午的會議，大我和樹才真正見識到，什麼叫作『演唱會都用吵出來』。

田中的說話算是比較客氣了，樹心裡想明明自己的哥哥看起來最跩，但意外地在這裡最不客氣的卻是上田和中丸，都是平常看上去最溫吞的人，才剛坐下來他們便一言一語不斷說著自己想要的演唱會構成，工作人員自然是給更專業的意見，比如說這方面可能辦不到，那方面又有預算的問題，但KAT-TUN似乎完全沒聽進去，一股腦兒堅持照辦而且必須做到。

『中間舞台可以有多一點變化嗎？不移動的話感覺很沒趣』  
『開場的小短片想用動畫形式，多加一點可以讓人全程投入到別一個世界的感覺』  
『RESCUE火的效果可以多一點嗎？想整個會場都感受到那種熱度』  
『別跟我說預算，我們要的是效果』  
『一味兒說預算預算的對於付了錢來看我們演出的人太失禮了』  
『做不到？那麼你怎樣才可以做到？』  
『歌單不能改了，做到這樣已經是極限』

大我和樹就只是坐著，聽著KAT-TUN其他前輩們的發言，雖然自己也跟著這東蛋的七天演出，可是記憶中很多事情都不太記得，就只記住了東蛋的巨大和震撼，歌迷的呼聲和KAT-TUN站在舞台上閃閃發亮的樣子。

『KAME呢？怎麼都不聽你說話？』吵得面紅耳赤，工作人員噤若寒蟬，明知道負責KAT-TUN的演唱會是出了名的要求高、不肯聽意見的，但往往出來的效果也不錯，只能盡力去做他們的預算工作，上田和中丸說得狠，田中意識到工作人員有點兒氣餒，便喚了喚一直沒怎麼作聲的龜梨。  
『呃……』被自己的親哥哥主動提問有種心虛的感覺，樹顫了顫，大概是一臉尷尬吧，他一時之間啞口無言。  
『沒有意見嗎？真少有』田中本來靠龜梨提出什麼新的論點緩和一下，至少轉個角度不要讓中丸他們一直在糾纏，可是今天的龜梨似乎不在狀態，竟然是支吾以對。

『不，』不想被視為弱者，樹搖了搖頭，『我想有一個裝置，就像個巨型架子，所有JR都在上面跳舞，就像大廈一樣的感覺，就放舞台後面』

工作人員和在場的人聽見了，無不雙眼發亮起來，是很嶄新的構思，既可以活用事務所裡面的JR，製作成本聽起來比那些水水火火煙花特效都要便宜，看起來的效果也好像足夠撼動。

『果然是龜梨，太強了你那個想法』會議結束後，似乎由樹提出來屬於龜梨的想法得到了初步的接納，田中笑著跑了過來拍著樹的肩，忍不住讚嘆著。  
『是嗎？……』不敢逞強，倒不如說這個想法本來就不是樹的，他只是其中一名JR站在那些架子上面，剛剛的會議氣氛在SixTONES裡不曾見過，大家認真討論卻總是留有一線，工作人員說了真的沒辦法那麼他們也不強求，沒有預算之下他們自問已經盡了最大努力。

但看過KAT-TUN的會議，充滿火藥味毫不留情的說話，樹開始懷疑自己心裡面的『最大努力』，是不是可以再推前兩分。

『對了，你……沒事嗎？』客套的說話說完，誰都看得出今天赤西和龜梨的不在狀態，從來沒見過他們二人在演唱會的會議上安靜如今，他們只是聽著其他人的說話，只會點頭的實在可疑，田中還是放心不下，乘著赤西被經理人找去討論SOLO曲的時候，跑來抓住了龜梨。  
『我？……沒、沒事啊』嚴格上來說，他跟哥哥聖的感情很好，不過出於相隔了十年，也開始漸漸進入青春期，各種的自卑感和對於『田中聖的弟弟』這個稱號的抗拒，田中很少像這樣直視著他並正經百般裡問他『怎麼了』，樹有點兒吃驚，反而是不懂得怎樣以龜梨的身份去跟自己哥哥相處，他表示沒事，敏感的田中沒有相信，卻也識趣沒有追問。  
『那就好』

沒有追問的爽快和總是面帶笑容的田中卻讓樹感受到某種遺忘，看著自己哥哥年輕的身影就在眼內，但有種想拉住什麼卻抓不緊的失落感，田中看見龜梨說沒事，便轉身想去收拾個人物品離開，看著哥哥的身影，樹終於想起來了。

首先是生氣自己為什麼相隔了一整天，才想起來。

『聖』趕緊拉了拉田中的手，田中嚇了嚇，卻又掛起那個瞇得看不見眼睛的笑容，眉彎上藏住了真實。  
『嗯？有事？』

不知道自己和大我來到這個年代的原因是為了什麼，但讓樹對自己徹底氣翻的是，居然沒有第一時間就發現他只能在這個時代才做到的事情。

『聖……要是有什麼事，可以跟我說哦』樹猶豫了一下，甚至不曉得龜梨平常會不會這樣跟自己的哥哥說話，但也顧不上什麼於是衝口而出，田中聽見了笑容果然怔在臉上，相隔數秒後又收回去，換回剛剛看不見背後的笑意盈盈。  
『這句話是我跟你說才對吧』

眼神裡是動搖，但田中還是選擇將內心藏起來，就算是團員，就算是他所看不見的家人，通通都放在背後。

2009年，田中壓力大得曾經想過要自殺。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! 閱讀途中有任何不適/不能接受/覺得不合理 等, 請 馬 上 關 掉 !!!  
> \- P.S. 劇情只是劇情, 與本人無關 -

５

『赤西君，旋律方面是不錯……感覺也很有你的個人風格，不過就只有這首了？』演唱會的製作會議結束後，大我馬上就被經理人抓住並帶到較小的房間去，他身後還跟著別的工作人員，討論大我關於演唱會上SOLO部份的事情。

早上經理人在大我快跟著樹跑出門的時候，才特意打電話提醒他今天要交上SOLO的曲譜，聽聽效果，結果大我就在赤西工作的書桌上翻找了WONDER的樂譜，湊合著吃飯的時間將記憶中的旋律寫進去交上，沒想到經理人看完，卻不怎麼滿意。

『誒？』大我有點兒不解，明明2009年的時候赤西就是將WONDER作為SOLO曲發表，怎麼想都是交這個上去比較合理，也算是符合記憶中的歷史，所以現在面對經理人的反應，倒是讓他一下子慌張起來。  
『WONDER對吧？這首自然是好的歌曲，不過赤西君一般不是都會再交3至4首讓大家討論再參考看看的嗎？今天只有這一首我就感覺有點兒奇怪而已……』旁邊的工作人員看見大我困惑的表情，笑笑解釋著。  
『對，而且WONDER是跟歌手CRYSTALKAY的合作曲吧？要是真的選這首的話在版權、合約等等方面也要再跟公司說明，女歌手的關係也必須考慮到歌迷的反應……』經理人深思熟慮，跟大我釐清著各種考量，大我這才明白過來，確實自己以前就作為BACK出演KAT-TUN的演唱會，對於他們是如何將作品推到歌迷的面前沒有太大的了解，當時聽著赤西和女歌手的合作曲放在SOLO裡就只覺得好厲害，完全沒有考慮到更深入的層面。

來到這個時空，大我以為自己只需要按照著記憶中摸索便可以前行，沒想到是太低估了一切。

演活前輩，從來不易。

『我還是想聽聽你其他的作品，之前你不是說有好幾首都在創作中的嗎？我想還是先全部聽完，再決定好了』經理人說，旁邊的工作人員也點頭同意，『不過時間上相對也比較趕……三天吧？可以嗎？赤西君？』

大我本來也只是支吾地點著頭，心裡想著回家到底如何才能將赤西那些未完成的歌曲都寫出來，要是最後選的不是WONDER要怎麼辦，還是當時赤西也是這樣做過，到底還是在所有歌曲之中選了WONDER？思考著被經理人所提出的期限嚇了一跳，猛然抬頭。

『三天？？？』才給個三天，就要交出3至4首的原創歌曲？這也太強人所難了吧，大我不禁想。

還是赤西前輩一直都是這樣做？

『歌詞什麼的先不用了，我們就先聽聽旋律好了』要是連歌詞也要交上……那豈不是要了我的命——大我無奈地想。

自己不是沒有創作，但主要都是有靈感才寫幾句，寫好了也喜歡一改再改，改到滿意才拿出台面唱，在極度講究完美及總是沒有太大自信之下，大我常覺得自己寫的曲子不夠好，也不算是發表了很多次。

在三天之內就要完成赤西那些歌曲，又或是完全由自己再寫出來，大我在接受這個任務的同時也已經感到肩膀一陣重壓。

『KYOMO，吃飯了哦』經理人在停車場讓他們下車，樹拉著大我跑了趟超市將食材都買好，兩個人一直沒怎麼交談，樹心裡想著哥哥的隱瞞和強撐歡笑，大我滿腦子都是那些未完成的曲目和壓力；回到家後，樹直接將東西都放到廚房裡開始做飯，有點兒心不在焉，沒注意到大我徑自走回赤西的房間，有的沒的撥弄著結他弦。

晚餐做好了卻沒看見大我的身影，樹這才好奇地輕敲了赤西房間的門，看見大我坐在書桌面前拿著赤西那把透明結他，緊鎖眉心的仔細撥弄著不成調的音節，房間漆黑，大我就只亮了書桌上那盞燈，甚至忘了把房間的燈都開起來。

昏暗間看著大我認真的表情，彷彿聽不見自己的說話，大我的背看上去都是陰霾，從那些不成調的音節中，能聽出來大我寫曲的過程不怎麼順利。

『KYOMO』樹把房間的燈都開了，滿室刺眼卻沒有太大地驚擾著大我，只是那隻彈奏著結他的手悄然一頓，大我抬起了頭望向步近的樹，臉上都是不安，『先把飯吃了，再寫吧』

樹的說話放得溫柔，扯斷了大我堵塞的思緒，大我看上去不太情願，連完成一首的眉目都沒有，就像自己根本沒有資格去吃飯一樣，大我想了想，搖起了頭。

『樹先吃吧，我等會兒再出來』樹聽著自然有點兒擔憂，大我工作時就算多辛苦，總是在自己和其他人的面對保持著鬆容微笑，像現在沒法藏住的壓迫，是頭一回。  
『……你一定要出來吃哦』樹忍不住說，也蹙著眉頭，總覺得要是自己撒手不管，大我肯定不會出來吃飯。

大我看著樹這樣憂心忡忡的樣子，他低著頭失笑了一下，再頷首。

『我等會兒就出來』

結果大我說謊了，在樹吃過飯後躺在沙發上刷著龜梨手機的電話簿，猶豫著要不要發個短訊給哥哥的時候，時間像被誰偷走了一樣瞬間晃到晚上十一點多，樹站了起來想收拾一下桌面，這才想起來大我根本就沒有出來吃飯。

『KYOMO……？你居然還沒有吃飯——』樹沒好氣地走進去，門沒有全關起來，但大我的姿勢卻跟剛剛的不一樣了，地上都是散落的紙張，大我在上面寫了又劃走，幾個音符數個和弦的標號顯得風中凌亂，大我跌坐在地上，瑟縮起來，結他放在旁邊安靜佇立著不順意，大我環抱著膝蓋坐著，將自己收起來，前額的瀏海擋住了他的臉。

想吐糟和責難的說話這便哽在嘴邊，樹緩緩地信步走到大我的身邊，一起把身子蹲下，坐在大我的旁邊，大我沒有動，卻將臉別開了。

『……不餓嗎？』

大我問過他，他什麼時候才可以成為像赤西一樣厲害的人。

大我不是那種很張揚的人，情感大多都藏在心裡面不說出來，唯一可以偷瞄到他真實感受的就是聽著大我那些有點兒反差的作品和歌曲，所以大我總是在音樂上傾盡全力，因為那是他僅存可以讓自己舒服地表達的地方。

假若，這個地方原來是不屬於自己的呢？

那該對大我的打擊有多大？

『……樹』樹沒有問他任何關於工作的事情，也沒有追問他寫曲是不是不順利，只是關心他是否肚餓，這樣的溫柔在大我的心裡產生了異常巨大的震撼，一份沒說出口的悸動似是要在這刻脆弱中將自己吞噬，大我只是喚了樹的名字一次，便說不下去了，他不想顯得軟弱，也不想讓樹看見自己失敗的一刻，某程度自己是倔強的，才一直不讓別人看見真實的他。  
『吃一點吧，雖然都冷掉了』樹也不會說這種安慰的說話，他努力不將硬著嘴皮說沒事的哥哥跟此刻明顯受到打擊卻什麼都沒說出來的大我重疊，他只能說著無關痛癢的事情，卻將聲音都放得極柔。

下一秒，他感受到大我的頭頂在輕重之間掉落在自己的肩上，那份是極沉重的壓力，碰觸熾熱也可以讓樹清楚閱讀到大我心裡面藏起來的不如意和挫敗感，樹沒有見過這樣的大我，即使在大我被緋聞纏身的時候，他還是那張沒有太大起伏的表情，說著『輕鬆』。

大我彷彿在自己面前都卸下了一直以來的鐙甲。

『再給我……五分鐘，可以嗎？』大我悄聲呢喃，樹沒有回話，卻一直也沒有動，任由大我依靠著自己，他的心又在亂跳起來，大我的頭髮磨蹭著自己的頸間，讓他感到刺癢又酥麻，這種敏感地方被碰著陌生，樹忍耐著不要做更多的事情。

就是相當合理而出於簡單的擁抱，他也不敢。

大我過得不開心，自己也對哥哥的事情束手無策。

聽著大我沉穩的呼吸聲，樹開始質疑自己，來到這個時空的意義是什麼。

『赤西君，歌寫得怎麼樣？差不多都搞定了吧？』前一晚幾乎是深夜才吃飯，吃過飯後睡不著又試著努力了一下，好不容易才搞定第一首歌，大我覺得自己寫得不怎麼樣，想慢慢再調整卻又抵不住睡意，但睡得不好，淺淺的睡眠讓他在第二天清早幾乎沒辦法爬起來工作。

不同的拍攝跟訪問到傍晚才結束，大我會合了其他人在音樂直播的節目後台準備著的時候，經理人便推門進來。

『誒？不是說有三天麼？』才過了一個晚上，經理人又來催促著，雖然知道他們準備的時間不多，但也不至於這麼趕急吧？  
『嗯？哦……平常我看見赤西君你挺快的，我以為你這次也一樣，剛好上田君交曲子了，我也就只是順道問問』看見大我的訝異，經理人著實也不太習慣，他說著揮了揮手中上田的曲譜，意圖解釋。  
『……抱歉』一種『比不上別人』的感覺油然而生，經理人聽見赤西罕有的歉意，卻是沒說什麼便轉身離開了，上田剛好跟著中丸走進來，看見眼前的赤西不太對勁，忍不住作聲。  
『他又追你新曲嗎？』上田說得輕淡，好像是習慣了經理人的急性子，大我還沒有太多機會跟上田像這樣的交談，以前上田總是JR最害怕的人，一副猜不透的樣子帶著某種恐懼感，大我被上田這樣關心，嚇了一跳，隨即又想起，上田關心的是赤西。  
『嗯……就問問進度而已──』大我結結巴巴，上田不以為然。  
『他真的好煩啊……整天問進度，害我今天就給他交上了，免得他繼續煩我』吐糟著，大我本只是帶點落寞地不知應對，卻在聽見上田的說話時不禁將視線怔住在他那近乎完美的中性臉龐上，錯愕。  
『……』你們都是被這樣煩、被這樣迫，所以總是可以在極短的時間內完成這一切的嗎？

大我是想問上田這句話的，但他不敢問出來。

他害怕上田的點頭，然後更加印證了自己的無能。

『接下來是KAT-TUN為大家獻唱的新曲──RESCUE』聽見主持人說，大我和樹站好位置，當主唱倒對大我來說不是太困難，至少自己在SixTONES一直都跟JESSE站在最前面和音著，音樂聲響起，大我緩緩地吟唱起來，耳返裡的聲音都是響於赤西的，可是又透著跟記憶中的不一樣，大我蹙蹙眉，一時三刻說不出那裡不對勁。

努力跟樹和音，在大合唱的部份襯托著底聲，但在耳返裡聽見的都是碰撞，格格不入的風格和感覺，看見樹扔過來不解的時神，未等大我慢慢再調整過來，直播的演唱部份已經結束，大我鬆了一口氣，率先走向休息室，樹馬上跟過來。

不輕易。

赤西給別人的印象都是高音擔當，可大家總是忘記了其實整團的襯托聲幾乎都是出自赤西，一手包辦大部份的和音讓大我很不習慣，身邊的是樹，一向的和音對手JESSE不在了，大我甚至幾乎找不到自己的聲音，只能在耳返的數把聲音裡翻找著屬於赤西的光，混亂中錯失了最好的時機，又是一陣挫敗，一再在自己得意的地方失敗，再堅強的大我也只能屈服。

『KYOMO，沒事吧？』聽出了大我歌聲中的動搖，樹連忙跟上來安慰著，但未等大我回答，其他各人都回來了，樹閉上了嘴，卻沒想到上田一臉嫌棄的樣子盯緊自己。

『你剛剛那是什麼鬼唱法，就不會先說一下嗎？』沒想到上田居然吐著狠話，一下子擊中大我的痛處，他自己也知道表現不好，聲線都在互相抗拒著，自己往昔的唱腔在SixTONES裡是帶特色而被別人稱讚，可同樣的唱法，來到KAT-TUN就被一下子挑著錯誤。  
『對哦，仁你今天的唱法跟以前太不一樣了，我們完全跟不上』田中也搭著話，耳返裡都是很奇怪的感覺，田中甚至幾乎錯過自己RAP的部份。  
『你就算忙著自己的事情可以也先考慮一下其他人嗎？』上田不像田中說得客氣，繼續將矛頭指向大我，火藥味極重的情況下其他人也開始圍了過來，『為什麼你總是這樣？！』

『為什麼你總是這樣』是一句很重的話，就正在指責大我完全沒有考慮到別人，自私自利，可是上田並不知道，他正責難的人，根本就不是自己的隊友赤西仁。

他是京本大我。

曲寫不出來，連演唱也表現不好，重重打擊之下大我也不知道為什麼自己居然就沒忍住自己的脾氣，回頭揮拳撲向上田。

『你做到的事不代表我也做到！！！』二人扭作一團，隨著大我的一個揮拳也徹底讓上田發飊，久經訓練的拳頭毫不留情，跟當年和龜梨扭打在一起的人脫胎換骨了，上田的重拳勾打在大我的臉上，大我差點兒沒閃避過來，打架不打臉在公司裡是鐵則，樹努力地想介入在大我和上田中間，拳腳交加之下也沒能幫上什麼，其餘三人見狀先是驚呆，才開始懂得要將他們分開。

『不要——仁、等等！！！』身高比較相近的中丸和田口連忙拉住大我，中丸著急地喊道，不曉得是擔心大我打傷了上田，還是怕上田的硬拳頭狠狠地打在大我好看的臉上；樹和田中努力地架開上田，上田一臉發狠，不顧一切。

『你們到底怎麼了，不就一場失準了嗎？』好不容易才分隔了二人，大我和上田各佔休息室的一角冷靜著，隊友都坐在他們旁邊免得他們又再度扭打起來，中丸和樹互換了位置，他坐在上田的旁邊，輕聲說著什麼，上田聽了中丸的話，表情漸漸變得柔和起來，續漸氣消。

田中坐在大我隔壁，既訝異一向關係不錯的赤西和上田居然打架了，也對於這麼大的人還在後台拳打腳踢的事情感到久違的好笑，看見大我開始冷靜起來，田中勾勾笑意問道。

『笑什麼笑』不忿地反問，甚至在一瞬間失去了對前輩的懼怕，田中聽見大我的說話，笑意更深。  
『你做到的事不代表我也做到——這不是當天TACHAN說過的話麼，哈哈』樹在一旁聽著，這才理解自己的哥哥到底在笑什麼，在無數節目上作為一個笑話不停重提，當年龜梨和上田也像今天一樣，在演出後的後台因為表現不好而打起架來。

大我無法解釋，不明白過了青春期便開始變得沉穩內儉的自己怎麼就因為上田一句質問而失控揮拳，彷彿這個時空讓自己變得無法思考，他一直沒有作聲，旁邊樹拋來擔憂的眼神，總感覺這個地方對大我的影響更多的是來自內在，對於如何回去2020年完全沒想法，只得一種無盡的無力感。

倒是田中，大概是從小就一直打架的KAT-TUN面對這種事情時的基本反應吧，在爭吵結束後氣也很快消下來，於是笑作一團，遠處的中丸、田口和上田已經在說著笑話，田口笑瞇瞇地說著什麼，中丸和上田白了一眼嫌棄，田中就坐在自己旁邊，一直笑著，甚至抱緊了肚子笑得發疼，笑出了眼淚。

『我們好像——很久沒有這樣打過架了』

看著大我和樹的疑惑表情，田中笑說，眼角上還掛著淚珠，明明是笑臉迎人，樹卻看出了悲傷。

大我看著自己，有那麼一刻只能看見鏡中的赤西，不再是自己，他困惑起來，望著樹，樹卻盯緊田中，一言不發卻揪心著表情。

大驚失色，大我痛恨自己怎麼沒能更早發現。

沒有人真正知道赤西當天離開的原因，但在赤西離開以後，所有事情像失序一樣在墜落，包括樹的哥哥——

要是，他們可以在這個時代挽回一切？

※

「樹的家怎麼樣？」第二天早上回到東京，經理人說他們今天沒有排行程，可以回去休息一天，想跟著龜梨下車，卻瞧見其他成員和經理人奇怪的眼神，龜梨不著跡地搖了頭，結果赤西和龜梨只好分別住在樹和大我的住處，暫時地分開。

還是不習慣龜梨沒待在自己的身邊，赤西到了京本的家回到房間，便馬上摸索著使用京本的手機，如願以償地在那短得可憐的電話簿裡找到了名為『樹』的手機並馬上撥打過去，果然是龜梨接聽。

「還好……不過什麼都沒有，冰櫃裡的食材也少得可憐，果然田中家的人都是不吃飯的」想起了聖從小到大都是瘦削的身影，龜梨扁扁的嗓子抱怨著，「你的家呢？」  
「這孩子哦……可是大少爺，房間超大的，整個櫃子都是柯南漫畫和週邊，餘下的地方就是一把把結他，音質超棒」一直等待龜梨的提問，赤西興致勃勃地繪聲繪影，龜梨聽見了又是一陣白眼，怎麼就不把我換到京本大我的身體裡？  
「你可別弄壞人家的結他了」龜梨提醒著，自己不在赤西身邊，也不知道他會在別人的家做出什麼花樣來。  
「我怎會！我這可是識英雄重英雄啊，我看過他寫的曲了，超帥」

甫進房間看見滿室都是滿滿的音樂感赤西便亮起了雙眼，幾把結他都是精心挑選的，音質也是自己喜歡的類型，赤西依著習慣走向書桌，果不其然便找到京本正在寫著的歌曲，還有些已經完成的放在旁邊，試著彈奏了一下，不是自己常寫的風格，反而是有種說不出來的死亡感，崩解著心情的暗黑風讓赤西覺得新鮮，帥呆了。

「但我有點兒好奇能寫出這樣的歌曲代表他也有能力啊，為什麼都沒有發表呢？」隨後又想到這次SixTONES的出道控都沒有個人環節，赤西不太理解，明明都是這麼棒的歌曲。  
「嗯……公司政策？」龜梨坐在地上，頭枕在沙發上，抱著抱枕說，這沙發不好坐，感覺坐地上還是更舒服點。  
「誒——但這麼棒的歌曲一直藏著不發表不是很可惜麼，再說了，要是SixTONES有像京本一樣有能力寫出好曲子、也很有想法的人，後面的演唱會構成肯定也會更有趣！！雖然就是有點兒中二病，不過我覺得也是很特別的世界觀啊——」赤西說起興奮，龜梨沒有聽過京本寫的曲子所以不理解，等到明天工作時見到他一定要讓他也聽聽，雖然顯然是位少爺，但從房間裡放著的東西，就充分感覺到京本的才能和努力了，赤西對這位只有他小時候數面之緣的京本有種同是音樂人的親近感，是一種直覺。  
「我說你也不要干涉太多他們的事吧……畢竟你又不是那孩子」

龜梨有點兒沒趣地說著，田中的家不算很大，沒有太多傢俱的擺設顯得相當空洞，甚至自己在跟著赤西聊電話的時候，也隱約聽見了寂寞的回音，昨晚哭過後今天總覺得雙眼還是帶著水腫，他眨了眨眼睛，不太習慣赤西不在自己身邊，無聊地盯著手上的抱枕，拉扯著上面快掉出來的線頭。

「但和不會忍不住嗎？感覺他們太溫文了，可是會被事務所欺負的——」赤西反駁著，整個團看上去親和融洽的樣子，看著這堆沒有發表的好曲子，赤西甚至可以猜出為什麼京本一直沒有交上去的原因。

「我們終有一天會回去的——」龜梨衝口而出，卻馬上想起了前一晚看過的未來，頓了頓內心翻騰的絕望，把眼淚吞回去，「這是屬於他們的未來」

說出來的話刺傷了自己的內心，龜梨又說不下去了，赤西把這種沉默當作輕度的提醒，他是理解龜梨的說話的，畢竟不是自己的未來，在這裡搞東搞西等會兒自己回2009了，該對他們有多大的影響？

可是赤西又低頭看著京本手寫的曲譜，旁邊的鏡子倒映著京本清秀的臉，回望著自己的那份靜謐滲進心坎。

還是不想放棄。


	6. Chapter 6

６

「吶吶，這個替我交給上面，可以嗎？」第二天工作的時候抓緊了看起來比自己年輕的初級經理人，硬將京本的曲譜塞了進去。

赤西說得強硬，跟平常安靜的京本完全不一樣，這份強勢感足以讓初來報到的經理人嚇得半死，他結結巴巴地接過赤西硬推過來的曲譜，心想居然還要讓自己主動去找上面的人，單是想想也覺得可怕。

「這是什麼？」經理人好奇地望著手寫的曲譜，還配好了歌詞，不過沒聽說上面的人要他向大我收集什麼原創歌曲，於是有點兒不明所以。  
「我寫的曲，前幾天演唱會的時候我不是說有些地方想更改一下麼？既然是出道的演唱會，在上面發表自己寫的歌曲也很合理吧？」赤西蹙蹙眉頭，彷彿在責難怎麼經理人連這個都不懂，經理人先是點點頭，隨後又想起了什麼，抬頭猛然反駁。  
「哦……哎不對啊京本SAN，出道控這星期開完靜岡之後，就只餘下三月的北海道的啦？！現在才加曲目？」開到中段這裡算是最後衝刺了，所以他們已經不會每場結束後都開檢討會，一來是很多表演項目已決定好，只要保持水平不要出錯就可以了，二來是他們還有其他接踵而至的工作，也必須將心力分配好。

經理人十分奇怪，前幾天他們在吃飯時無端開的小型檢討會已經有夠異常，還讓北斗跟樹吵架了也是很可疑，沒想到大我這個時間居然還交上原創曲說想在演唱會上表演。

「還有一個月左右嗎……時間上是趕急了點，不過應該可以應付」赤西以為經理人擔心的是他沒辦法完成表演，幾許思量，赤西還是覺得自己可以做得來，京本的歌曲也不是那種適合跳著舞唱的歌，只要想好大約的表演構成，再調整燈光之類的，練習上應該可以趕得及。  
「不不不，京本SAN我指的是都差不多把巡迴開完了，哪有人這種時間還整個曲目換掉的？而且再說了，要是只有你加了個人的部份其他人的歌迷也肯定會不滿，讓其餘五人也一起改掉的話預算方面……」經理人盤算起來，顯然是歌曲還沒有交到上頭，就先擋在經理人手裡了，赤西想著，也不難理解為什麼京本滿桌子都是他自己寫的原創曲，發表過的卻寥寥無幾。  
「預算預算又是預算！你們老在提著預算，難道不覺得很對不起那些付錢進來看演唱會的歌迷麼？！」

忍不住重疊了在建構KAT-TUN演唱會時常說的話，嗓門一下子在休息室放大起來，經理人馬上嚇倒了噤聲不敢再說半句話，赤西意識到自己好像說得有點兒過份了，他搔搔頭髮又不曉得如何接下去緩和氣氛，其他人還沒有回來，這裡就只有他跟這個新手經理人，甚至連平常的救星龜梨也不在。

「怎麼了？」熟悉得不能再熟悉的聲音在背後響起，赤西連忙扭頭過去，看見久違的身影穿著筆直的整套西裝出現在自己眼前，年月沒在他俊秀的臉上留下半點痕跡，還是美型得過份。

瀧澤今天剛好來這裡有些工作上的會議，想跟SixTONES打聲招呼才回去，沒想到推開休息室的門便聽見大我在對經理人大小聲起來，心中狐疑，忍不住開了口。

「社、社長！」經理人看見是大人物進來了，還是不適應地感到一陣顫慄。  
「怎麼了？我在門外也聽見你聲音哦，大我」瀧澤疑問著大我少有的脾氣，赤西馬上住了口，自己跟瀧澤是相熟的，但那只是在2009年，眼前這個人……太不像記憶中的瀧澤爸爸了，一副成功人士的樣子看起來在這些年間，又是有些記憶的碎片不存在於自己的腦海裡。  
「京本SAN說想在北海道的演唱會裡更改曲目，加上自己的原創曲……」看見大我沒有回答，瀧澤將視線放在經理人身上，經理人這才支吾起來，「我有跟京本SAN解釋過預算、曲目分配等問題，不過……」

「要是我們老是考慮到預算，就不能做出更進一步的演唱會了」看見經理人沒有接著說下去，似乎是不想在瀧澤的面前刺傷自己，赤西倒是不怕，直接便指了出來，「考慮預算是工作人員的事情，但我的工作就是要做出最令人滿意的演唱會」

瀧澤本來接過了京本的曲譜在看著，聽到這句話，倏然抬頭對上了京本的視線。

一臉訝異怔在臉上，就好像自己看的人不是京本大我，是很久很久以前，曾經出現在自己身邊的身影。

KAT-TUN、仁——

「嗯……不過他說得對，要是你提出個人曲目了，其餘五人也必須跟上，那麼你們演唱會整個構成也有很大的改變，只有一個月的時候，先不說預算，你能辦到麼？」努力不去將腦裡面的回憶跟眼前的人重疊，瀧澤說著比較客觀的問題，意料之內，看見京本一臉倔強。

在音樂的事情上我絕對不會退讓——

「辦得到」赤西堅定地說，瀧澤挑了挑眉，望著旁邊的經理人。  
「我讓人給些DEMO曲你，你聯絡一下大家聽聽，一星期內完成挑曲和寫詞，大約想好要如何表演下星期跟我開個會議，靜岡的公演結束後便開始歌單更改的作業」吩咐著，赤西聽見他們口中的『社長』亮了綠燈，馬上高興起來，似乎看不見旁邊經理人不解又覺得這件事情太瘋狂的表情，「大我，這件事是因你而起的，你自己負責去告訴你的隊友」  
「沒問題！」

看吧，京本，你這麼棒的歌曲，應該要對自己多點信心才對。

出於音樂人的惺惺相惜，赤西相當不忿像京本那麼有才能的人，寫的曲子只能放在書桌上封塵，他正為自己親手替京本爭取到什麼而沾沾自喜，龜梨推門進來，赤西馬上便讓自己知道了，卻跟赤西不一樣的是，龜梨沉住了臉。

「我說過……那是他們的未來……」赤西在動什麼腦筋龜梨太清楚，無不也是為了音樂人的自尊和才華等的堅持，預想之內，赤西在音樂上根本聽不進任何說話，無論是他作為赤西仁，還是在這個時代作為京本大我。

工作以後，不曉得為何大伙兒便買好東西來到龜梨，也就是樹的家裡，龜梨自然是沒有記憶的，但其他人都擾擾攘攘，看起來是很早之前便約定好的事情，沒有太多的抗拒，反正也想跟赤西多說點話，東西和食材等才扔在樹的家裡，北斗便自顧自地將所有東西準確地放到廚房裡並開始做著料理起來，甚至比龜梨更熟稔這裡的環境；JESSE、慎太郎和高地便打開了樹家的大電視，調整著頻道看來是想轉到玩遊戲機的那部份，龜梨和赤西不太習慣這種相當親近的氣氛，他們待在一旁卻沒有誰在意，彷彿早已習慣的樣子，龜梨這才將不滿輕地跟赤西說。

他們坐在沙發上，前面的三人已經設定好遊戲機開始大笑地選著新出的遊戲到底要先玩哪一個，龜梨跟赤西悄聲說著話，赤西聽出了龜梨的怪責，他蹙蹙眉卻仍然努力地保持著面不改容。

「我又不是要做什麼……既然都來到這個時代了，至少也要努力去做點什麼，才算得起他本人吧？」要是只讓赤西隨波逐流，他肯定辦不到。

要是換成了別的職業倒可能變得束手無策，不過既然同樣都是當偶像，也算是赤西擅長的領域，那麼他就不能坐視不管，放任京本大我這個人物在自己手中失色。

「我問你那麼你到底要怎麼說，他們既然一開始沒把個人的部份加進演唱會裡，說不定也是有好好地考慮過，你現在等於直接強迫他們哦」無視掉赤西的抗議，龜梨白了一眼，一臉你自己處理好的樣子。  
「就直接說啊，還能怎樣」赤西沒有屈服於龜梨的視線下，他說。  
「吵架了我也不管你了」龜梨沒好氣，看著赤西的桀傲不馴，心裡明白自己再說多的話，赤西分毫聽不進去。  
「又不是沒試過吵架」而且你明明還比我吵得兇。赤西不甘心地想著。

可是接下來的時間都沒讓赤西找到時間，北斗將龜梨叫進去幫忙，龜梨看見北斗獨個兒負責弄六個大男孩份量的料理也覺得有點兒可憐，還是出手一起處理著各種的食材，那天演唱會後小型的吵架也就消失得無影無蹤，赤西本想跑進去當一下監督又或是等料理差不多上盤的時候偷嚐幾口，可北斗看見自己進去了，不著跡地表現著抗拒，赤西馬上退後，心裡想大概本來北斗跟京本的關係就沒自己想像的好，說起來，北斗好像還沒有主動跟自己說過話。

只好加入客廳裡玩著遊戲機的組合裡，可是他們都玩得投入，甚至赤西根本沒找到機會跟他們個別聊聊天之餘，只好配合著一起興奮；倒也奇怪，看著北斗和龜梨在廚房裡忙得不可開交，然後自己坐在客廳跟JESSE他們大笑翻天——

赤西有一刻，想著要是自己生晚十年，就好了。

他以前從沒有想過伙伴這回事，跟KAT-TUN都是不情不願被綑綁在一起，六個人都不喜歡這個團體，他只是因為龜梨在這裡，說了想一起出道才待在裡面，少年的時候還好，背上唯一的壓力就是好想當紅、好想出道，互相碰撞地想做出更好更好的作品，想大家都認識KAT-TUN，後來出道了，自以為如願以償了，卻被更巨大的工作壓力和更複雜的成人世界所拉扯，狠狠地扯斷了他們成長的情份，變成陌生，不再深交。

所以坐在這裡，他有種回到過去的感覺，僅僅數年以前，也足以讓自己回味青澀。

SixTONES出道了，也會像他們一樣被時間而洗刷改變嗎？

「大我、喂大我，我在叫你！」不小心陷入一陣恍神，直至高地不客氣地重重拍打著自己的手臂，赤西這才驚醒回來，望著高地茫然，「我問你要不要玩，慎太郎說他要跑去廚房看看有什麼可以吃了」

高地手中拿著空出來的搖控，慎太郎和JESSE不見了，卻聽見廚房傳來高分貝的魔性笑聲，赤西順從地接過搖控，卻猶豫著自己開始在SixTONES裡變得混亂的思想，高地讓自己一起調整著新局的設定，赤西心不在焉，他想找龜梨說話，確定一下自己還是赤西仁，張眼望去，龜梨卻跟北斗討論著料理說得高興，又吐糟著JESSE和慎太郎在偷偷摸摸，一瞬間他也不像他了，似乎就像大家眼中的田中樹。

「北斗說可以吃飯了！」JESSE的嗓門喊道，赤西跟高地便扔下了遊戲機，走到飯桌的前面坐好，赤西留意到大家自然地將龜梨旁邊的位置給空了出來，心中暗喜的連忙走過去坐下，龜梨忙不迭將不同的料理都夾到自己的碗裡，赤西大快朵頤起來，高地嘲弄著樹把大我寵得太過份下一步是不是要直接將飯餵到他嘴裡吃，赤西反駁了幾句，龜梨不確定以前的樹跟京本是怎麼相處，只好陪笑著按捺著自己對赤西的老習慣。

「對了，關於演唱會我今天找經理人了」話題一直在轉變，完全跟不上JESSE跟慎太郎跳躍的爆笑笑話可是赤西一直在找機會，好不容易從高地開始提到各自會彈奏的樂器之類的話題，似乎跟音樂有點兒相近了，赤西馬上抓緊機會。  
「嗯？有想更改的地方嗎？」高地以為赤西指的是上一次吃飯時他跟樹說到的地方，心裡想著向來這種事似乎都是由樹去做，怎麼這次大我這麼主動。  
「嗯……類似吧，我跟經理人說想發表自己新寫的曲子，剛好TAKKI也在，就說沒問題了——」

赤西起初有點兒支吾和猶豫，心裡一直想著龜梨警告自己的話，他心裡也很清楚這裡不是KAT-TUN，也不是屬於自己的未來，其實他完全可以就按著京本平常的方法去做音樂，但他想要更多。

「TAKKI？」  
「新曲？」

慎太郎跟JESSE反應在不同的著眼點上，他們對於眼前的大我所說的話遲疑著，赤西發現自己可能不應該這樣稱呼瀧澤，於是又改了口。

「啊……就是瀧澤君，我說了難得的出道控，我想將自己新寫的曲加進去當SOLO，他也同意了，然後他說既然我要做，大家也必須跟上，好像吩咐了經理人明天將不同的DEMO曲給大家挑挑……」

說這些話的時候，替京本爭取什麼的時候，赤西都以為自己是正確的。

龜梨沒看著自己，他正低頭緊盯著自己的大腿，不曉得他在想什麼，大概是全盤交給自己去說吧，直至赤西看見其餘四人越來越難看的表情，赤西再熟悉不過的否定，這才讓他想起來，他好像總是讓別人露出這個樣子。

他總自以為做的每個決定都是對的，不肯退讓也什麼都聽不進去，結果其他人都是一個樣子。

換來的下場是他們在組合裡總是吵架。

然後就算是來到2020年的SixTONES，他仍然一樣嗎？

「……大我，我們的演唱會不將靜岡算進去，就只餘下北海道的尾場了」JESSE沒有露出不耐煩的衝動，他沉著臉，跟剛剛跟慎太郎胡鬧的樣子完全截然不同，他思考著，然後表示。  
「我知道，可是正如之前我跟樹說過，演唱會的構成是有可以改善的地方吧？要是在尾場突然有完全不一樣的歌單，不是更有意思麼？」赤西解釋著，望看慎太郎，他一臉不確定，然後他又看了看坐得最遠的北斗，有點兒冷漠的臉上他看不透。

「大我，你在跟經理人說這件事之前，有想過先要跟我們說嗎？」

一矢中的。

赤西無法反駁，跟誰先商量一下，問問誰的意見再決定，先跟誰打個招呼再去做……這些種種，從來都不曾在自己的腦袋裡出現過。他從來就是想到了就去做，在音樂上堅持不退讓並以此自豪，因為他的想法在最後總是會大獲好評，所以他習慣了勝利。

他張口想說點什麼好去回應高地平靜卻失望的說話，卻發現自己啞口無言，高地才一句說話，便讓赤西開始反思自己是不是如龜梨一樣，他不應該作為京本去做什麼。

「我……」  
「才一個月的時間，要重新創作各自的SOLO歌曲，將演唱會的整個歌單重新想一遍、舞台效果和流程，還要做好排練……大我，你在跟經理人說這件事情的時候，真的都有想好所有層面嗎？」高地作為這裡最年長的人說著讓赤西罕有地囁嚅的意見，徹底讓赤西感受到他們的氣氛，沒有人說話，卻從他們的面部表情赤西也看得出，他們都同意高地的說話。  
「等等，其實一個月已經很足夠了，只是加上個人SOLO的歌曲，我們只需把歌詞填好就可以直接去考慮表演的效果，再進行排練，說的排練也只不過是一首歌——」赤西辯解起來，高地的臉色越來越難看。  
「KYOMO，我覺得高地說得對，一個月是太趕了——」慎太郎此時幫忙著說話，也是反對了赤西這個想法。  
「其實我們未來還有很多機會，也不需要急於在這次演唱會就有SOLO的項目……」大概是感受到飯桌上的氣氛越發僵硬，JESSE意圖打著圓場，不過向來就沒像大家一樣把大我寵上天的高地卻不吃這套。  
「我只是想我們的出道演唱會可以將最好的呈現出來」赤西再次駁回他們的拒絕，可是這似乎徹底惹火了高地。

「你能做到，不代表大家都想要做」

不曉得為什麼看上去相當溫吞的高地有這種冰冷的說法，但一息間赤西以為自己眼前的人並不是高地，而是從前KAT-TUN裡吵的架，能感覺得出來高地相當關心作為京本的自己，大概是很多年的情誼吧，此刻的高地帶點被背叛的難受，他說罷這句話之後，便站了起來在旁邊收好自己的東西，JESSE連忙站起來想要阻止一下，大伙兒一言不發，龜梨在旁邊看了看離開的高地，又望著赤西，他沒說話，但赤西覺得自己好像被責難了一樣不安。

「等等，高──地──」JESSE想用平常嬉鬧的說話想高地挽留，不過沒湊效，高地離開了樹的家，直往電梯口走去，JESSE著急地拿回自己的物品後只是跟龜梨點點頭便跑上去追，北斗和慎太郎面面相覷，一時之間也不曉得自己應該離去還是留在這裡做點後續跟進的說話，聽上去既然瀧澤也點頭了，事情就不太可能改動了，他們無論如何也必須在一個月內完成龐大的工作並在北海道尾場上做出平常水準的演出，北斗輕輕嘆了口氣，他一直沒有說話，大概是顧慮著京本，一室安靜，北斗坐了一會兒便開始將碗筷都收拾起來，慎太郎見狀，也開始幫忙著。

「高──地──」JESSE直至快到停車場才追上高地，他搭著高地的肩，臉上掛著和平常沒兩樣的笑容，彷彿剛剛在樹家裡發生的事情不存在，高地回頭看了看JESSE的笑臉，感覺生不起氣來了，嘆息著。  
「怎麼了？」高地說，看見JESSE也拿著自己的包，似乎也決定離開了的樣子。  
「載我一程吧」JESSE笑著，指了指今天高地從橫濱開上東京的摩托車。  
「我這是摩托車」意思是兩個大男人似乎不太適合。  
「平常不都是這樣麼？載載我吧──」

沒能拒絕JESSE的死纏爛打，高地從摩托車的置物箱將頭盔拿出來扔給JESSE，JESSE高興地接過去熟悉地戴上，像平常一樣坐在後座抓緊高地；夜晚東京的風還是刺骨，高地今天開得比平常快，一下一下刮在露出的皮膚上久了有點僵硬的感覺，他們二人沉默著，高地甚至連GPS都不用看便按著平常在走的路，將JESSE送回家。

「謝啦，高──地──」不是太長的路途，摩托車很快把JESSE帶回公寓的樓下，JESSE跳下車，將頭盔還給高地的同時送他一個熾熱的微笑道謝。  
「嗯」下一秒高地便想開車離開，JESSE卻抓住了自己的手臂，似乎是想再說幾句，高地有點兒困惑，還是停下來了，「怎麼了？」

「大我只是想事情變得更好，我們就別生他的氣吧」

因為一直在身邊，所以JESSE比誰都更能看見京本大我的音樂世界。

內儉的小少爺不愛將說話掛在嘴邊，再多的心事也只能透過音樂訴說，但偏偏又相當害羞和沒什麼自信，雖然有不退讓的自覺，可是像這樣直接去找經理人提意見的事情在JESSE的記憶裡少之又少，通常都是讓其他成員替自己完成。

方法是野蠻了些，事前也沒有跟誰說過，感覺就好像硬迫了大家一起去做的一樣，但JESSE理解了大我這次的意思，他只是想SixTONES的出道控變得獨一無二，今後可以為人津津樂道。

確實，要是尾場突然有一個完全不一樣的歌單和構成，不是很有趣嗎？

他們還有一個月的時間，是不是真的所有事情都來不及？其實不然，在ROUGH和出道控TRACK ONE IMPACT中間的間距，其實也只不過是兩個星期左右，他們不也硬撐過來了嗎？用一個月去準備各自的SOLO歌曲和演出，在習慣被迫出來的JOHNNYS藝人裡來說，十分足夠了。

「……我只是……不喜歡他事前不跟我們說」聽著JESSE替大我說好話，高地無奈地表示，大我心裡想什麼他是懂的，他們熬了這麼久才能出道，自然想所有事情都是最美好最讓人留下深刻的印象。

只是，他們明明說好了有什麼事情，都必須跟大家說。

在SixTONES裡面，他們沒有祕密。

「剛剛樹不是一直沒說話嗎？說不定他跟樹提過了，可能樹以為大家都OK，才沒特別說吧？畢竟要拿到上面的人的批准才是最優先的事情」JESSE分析著，雖然自己也不確定大我是不是事前跟樹說好了，又或是考慮過什麼，但在這種剛出道的節骨眼上，JESSE不想大家甫出道便吵架。

高地一聲不吭，似乎有點兒動搖和被說服了，大我和樹的親近也不是今天的事情，他作為靠得最近的人看在眼裡長期在困惑著他們到底是不是在一起，樹平常也是負責將經理人的事情傳來傳去的工作，搞不好大我真的先跟樹打過招呼，是自己誤會了大我的自把自為。

「……」眼瞼垂了下來，JESSE俯下身來將笑臉湊近自己，高地被嚇了一跳，又把臉別過去，「幹嘛」  
「不跟大我道歉嗎？他內心可是很脆弱的哦」

從高地的褲袋裡把他的手機摸了出來，JESSE搖了搖，高地搶著想要拿回去，但又被JESSE舉高讓自己沒辦法碰到，有點兒焦躁的跳來跳去並拍打著JESSE的身體，好不容易才從他的手上奪回來。

「我知道了啦」把手機拿回來後，高地認命地刷開了LINE群組的畫面，在裡面快速地鍵入著。

送出的時候，JESSE在旁邊一直瞄著，直至看見訊息成功傳送，才露出了滿意的表情。

［大我，我剛剛說話有點重了，抱歉］

手機傳來震動聲音的時候，龜梨剛將北斗和慎太郎送走，兩個人為了不要讓氣氛變得太僵故意多留了一會兒，慎太郎還是努力地撐起笑容讓大家一起連線打電動，北斗顯然一副不想參與的樣子，但看了看京本有點兒失落的表情，於是答應起來，不過遊戲沒有持續太久，赤西和龜梨都在想別的事情，快速輸掉幾局之後，北斗和慎太郎便說明天還是有別的工作，先回去了才完結這混亂的晚上。

赤西從口袋裡摸出屬於京本大我的手機，才瞧了一眼主螢幕的通知，便高興地叫了出來。

「哈！我就說嘛！」既然高地肯跟自己道歉了，表示他們也就同意了這個提議，龜梨好奇地望著赤西，坐在他身邊，「和，你看，高地跟我道歉了！我就說嘛，這種事情還是得靠自己爭取」興奮地揮動著手機，揚揚得意，龜梨坐在他的旁邊，一起看著群組裡其他的成員同意著，讓大家一起努力之類的回覆，一時之間訊息的提示聲此起彼落。  
「瞧你這開心的樣子，剛剛不是很在意麼」龜梨乾脆坐在赤西的旁邊，輕輕地笑起來，赤西看著那些訊息如獲至寶，甚至比在KAT-TUN裡獲得認同更為開心。  
「我、我才沒在意啊！反正他們最後一定會明白我是對的」赤西心虛地表示，覺得最後SixTONES會明白自己的用意是真話，但說沒在意的倒是假話了，對音樂的堅持並不想建築於傷害團隊的感情之上，尤其是，這不是屬於他的團隊，再說，在了解到他們組合的情份之後，龜梨的警告總是言猶在耳。

這不是自己的未來，赤西心裡還是懂得的，不可能等有一天真正的京本回來了之後，發現自己所在原來感情很好的組合因為自己變得分崩離析，所以當發現自己的決定令到這個組合的氣氛變壞之後，赤西首次出現了猶豫。

「哈，你就繼續否認吧」一臉不信任，赤西想反駁卻被龜梨阻止，「對了，我昨天在樹的家裡找出這個，一起看吧？」

心裡老覺得要是自己對樹的事情太過一無所知也不是辦法，於是龜梨簡單了解一下樹的家，搞懂了他平常的作息和起居後，剛好在客廳摸出了《素顏４》的DVD，似乎是新出品，看看包裝樹甚至沒有打開過看。

「這是什麼啊？」赤西奇怪著，把頭伸了過來，想湊近龜梨的臉頰，龜梨巧妙地避開，跳到電視櫃那邊弄著播放。  
「他們的演唱會，看收錄日期好像是去年的，算是了解一下他們本來的想法吧？」

重新坐回在沙發上，跟赤西並肩靠在一起，龜梨將頭靠在赤西的肩上面，看著CHANGE THE ERA的播放，熟悉的歌曲燃燒著全場的氣氛，能感受到是屬於JR沒太大預算的演出不過都特別用心地編排，龜梨看得著迷，心裡面不自覺在盤算著不同的細節上要是自己的話會有怎麼樣的變化，赤西倒是不太專心起來，剛剛跟高地的爭執告一段落，心癢癢地才想起來終於有機會跟龜梨兩個人獨處，感覺是很久之前的事情，他的眼看看電視，又看看旁邊的龜梨，勾著在他而言是完美的臉龐格外可愛，忍不住俯身偷吻一下。

「唔！仁——！！」龜梨在感到甜蜜的驚喜之餘，又不自覺地想到，這身體並不屬於自己，隨即便用手掩住了自己的嘴，「這不是我們的身體！！」

卻赤西像是沒有聽見，老樣子的力氣將龜梨推倒在沙發上，雙手硬將龜梨的手掰開來，無視著他的掙扎，不在乎地邪笑一臉。

「這孩子喜歡樹」

很沒義氣地將京本心底裡的祕密這麼直白交代，龜梨聽見了一怔，卻只是更用力地反抗著。

「那是他們的事情」

又是一吻，赤西終於抓緊龜梨說話的空隙，順利掰開掩住嘴唇的雙手，用力地按在沙發上固定，雙膝跪在沙發上將體重半傾在龜梨身上，讓他無法動彈，赤西吻住龜梨，封住那一直亂動而不安份的朱唇，舌頭熟稔地鑽進去，龜梨抗拒著卻躲不過赤西太了解自己的習慣，竄進歇息一下便侵占了自己，龜梨閉上眼睛，試著讓自己不要讓屬於樹的回憶填滿自己，學習記住眼前的赤西，並不是京本大我。

但顯得困難。

「不要！！！」猛地推開赤西，赤西跌坐在沙發的另一邊，困惑裡卻帶著了然於心。

他吻著便感受到不屬於自己的心跳，龜梨吻著卻看見了樹的記憶。

因為樹跟京本之間，尚餘那條他們並未掙斷的線。

「我們連接個吻都不行嗎？」因為不是自己的身體，連簡單親吻都下意識在抗衡著。

赤西的臉一下子變得憔悴起來，他頹然地坐著，讓額前的髮絲將自己遮擋著，沒辦法回去，在這裡似乎總是不安，不是屬於自己的未來讓他有一種不踏實的恐懼，龜梨意識到了，咬咬下唇，主動抱緊了赤西，感受他的體溫。

「仁想回去嗎？」龜梨悄聲問道，赤西在自己的懷裡動了一下，伸手回抱著龜梨，龜梨閉上了眼睛，腦裡想像著自己跟赤西那個既定的未來，忍著讓自己不要哭泣。

「我……想回去，有我跟你的未來裡」

在這裡，我連吻都不可以跟你接。

連些許的擁抱，我也必須背負著背叛京本的心情。

我沒辦法替他們扯斷這條線，卻讓我跟你被絆在他們這根線裡面無法自拔，在這個不屬於我們的未來裡苦苦掙扎。

「……仁」你知道我們回去以後，也不會有未來嗎？

忍耐著沒說出來，淚水又再度在眼眶打轉著，叮噹一聲，京本沒鎖上的手機螢幕上彈著其他人在群組裡的回覆，龜梨看了一眼，伸著手快速地刪掉。

既然你不想知道，那麼就一直都不要知道。

「回去以後，我給你做頓好吃的」赤西聽見了，輕聲地笑了起來。  
「這個時代沒辦法做嗎？」  
「樹家的廚房什麼都沒有，太遜了」龜梨咕嚕著，又將自己的臉蹭在赤西的胸口上，赤西將下巴抵在龜梨的頭頂，揚著笑意。  
「田中家的人都不吃飯的，所以都這麼瘦」  
「嗯」

［天國的JOHNNY桑也一定會很高興的，我們加油吧］

要是你一直都不知道，那麼我們回去以後，未來可以被改變嗎？

※

『唔……赤西君我有點兒驚訝哎』經理人和工作人員拿著幾份大我交上來的曲譜，彼此先是對望一眼，大我嗅出了熟悉而不甚滿意的味道，然後由經理人首先開聲。  
『不行嗎？』

才三天的時候，大我實在沒辦法按著赤西那些未完成的歌曲寫下去，結果在最後截止之前拿了新的五線譜將自己寫的作品填上去，反正都是未發表的歌曲，想著大概也不會被挑出來，可是在經理人認真地蹙著眉的時候，又感到不甘心的倔強。

『你自己說說看，那有偶像唱這種歌？你真的有在認真寫給我嗎？還是只是隨便交交就算了？』經理人反唇相譏，大我感到胸口一陣怒火油然而上，他忍耐著。  
『都是音樂，也沒有分別什麼是偶像該唱不該唱吧？』

音樂的事情上，他絕不退讓。

這是，他的曲子。

『有點兒失望哦，赤西君，我看看吧……還是選WONDER好了，雖然跟別家公司搞版權和合約有點兒麻煩，但至少比較合理』工作人員只是輕輕表示，然後看著經理人開始討論他們的後續工作，也沒有再追問大我的意見便決定選由赤西親自寫的WONDER，大我聽著，覺得自己像某種不存在的生物，又或是存在了也不需要被重視的生物，像地上徒勞的螻蟻，他輕地自嘲，站起來奪門而去，砰地沒有留情。

沒有誰追上來，大我咬著嘴唇跑回休息室，直接拿了袋子便往外頭走，KAT-TUN的隊友看見他明顯一副氣上心頭的樣子沒有來阻止，只是沉默地看著他絕塵而去，就只有樹看見了也跑了出來。

『KYOMO、KYOMO——！！』

被樹握住手腕不讓自己離開，不管是等會兒還有工作還是什麼原因，甚至大我不清楚來自KAT-TUN的不聞不問，是出於他們早知道身為龜梨的樹定會追出來，還是他們習慣了互相架起防線，不讓別人進入；從樹的掌心傳來的溫暖炙熱著大我的內心，敲碎著裡面柔軟的部份，大我不自覺地顫抖起來，在這個陌生的地方，看見唯一熟悉的臉孔讓自己變得脆弱。

『怎麼了？』將大我拉到無人的角落，燈光昏暗樹看見大我的瀏海上閃著看不清的餘光，大我聽見樹這樣柔聲一問，更是感覺自己即將失控於澎湃的情感下。

他喜歡樹。

喜歡這個，在任何情況下，都總是在自己身邊的樹。

伸手抓緊了樹，樹扔來不解的眼神，卻在看見自己熾熱的視線後猶豫不決，大我咽了咽喉嚨，樹看見對著自己目光的大我裡，浪蕩著少有的軟弱，他心裡跳得急促，明知道不可以，卻還是伸手摸了摸大我的頭頂。

不願意也不習慣讓別人看見這樣的自己，卻感受到樹撫摸自己頭頂的時候徹底崩潰，在這個時代裡，彷彿自己所有一切都比不上赤西，再努力再堅持，還是一文不值。

『樹……我想回去……』

不要當赤西仁。

『我想當京本大我』

我只想當自己。

知道大我不願自己看見他的荏弱，樹想也沒想便用力地抱住了大我，感覺到大我先是愣住，然後胸口的某一處越發濕潤起來，樹咬緊下唇，更將大我抱緊，右手不禁輕柔地一下一下撫摸著大我的頭髮，二人一時之間沒有說話。

『KYOMO，我——』

順著氣氛差點兒溜出來的禁忌，大我錯愕不敢相信，僵住在樹的懷裡甚至停止了淚線崩堤，意識到自己幾乎說了不能說的話，樹馬上又把嘴閉上，手裡也沒有再無止境地摸著大我的頭髮，他停了下來，卻沒有將大我放開。

『我們一定可以回去的』

大我確信，這不是原本樹想說的話。

『樹』

大我低聲喚了樹一聲，乘著樹稍稍放開自己低頭察看的時候，驀地吻上了完全沒有任何心理準備的樹。

嘴唇相依，緊貼著兩個人的距離，心跳極快在無人的空間似被放大，樹的雙眼瞪得老大，難以致信地看著前方，然後用力地將大我推開。

『KYOMO——！！』

卻大我明白了樹將自己推開的原因，他也看見了，看見了不屬於自己的記憶倒灌進腦海裡，翻著洶湧的波濤，在接吻的一瞬間，他跟樹都看見了屬於前輩的過去。

『仁，不是我想你怎樣，是你想自己怎樣』  
『我只不過去吃了個飯』  
『現在可是KAT-TUN的上升期』  
『你明明知道我跟她只是好朋友』  
『她可不是這樣想』  
『你用得著這樣大發雷霆麼』  
『現在說的是組合的前途』  
『難道你個人就對我的緋聞沒興趣嗎』  
『仁，不要這麼孩子氣』

『我只是想當自己』

龜梨一直強迫自己長大，才可以帶著KAT-TUN不斷向前進；赤西一直努力當著自己，不讓自己迷失在這個巨大的洪流裡束手就擒。

可是他跟龜梨都明白，在這花俏的環境裡，唯一不需要的——就是『自己』。


	7. Chapter 7

７

沒有未來的未來，我不敢想像。

※

樹甚至不知道自己在什麼情況下把KAT-TUN的工作完成，然後跟大我一同坐上送他們回家的保母車，他們二人處於很想跟對方說話，可是連對視的勇氣都沒有的狀態，似有默契地將臉別開，盡量沒有交流。

那根線，他還沒有想清楚要不要伸手扯斷。

『聖君，到了哦』窗外從不知道什麼時候飄起了細雨，踏進黑夜裡的東京再度添上涼意刺骨，滲進心底的寒冷在車門被打開的一刻刮進車內，讓眾人不禁拉開了自己的外套，坐在最外面的田中向經理人道了聲謝，便頭也不回似地下車想回家。

『等等，聖！』時間是晚上的九點許，反常的天氣地吹拂著一團團的風勁，捲著細雨劈啪聲響，淅瀝中帶著安靜而悠閒的氣氛，樹看著這種郁鬱的景致，沒有多想便跟著自己的哥哥一同跳了下車。  
『誒？龜梨君？』經理人反應不來，一臉困惑地叫喊著，大我有點兒吃驚，但仍坐在車上。  
『我找聖有點事情，等會兒自己回去就好』樹喊了回來，跟趕著那個幾乎觸不到的身影，經理人在倒後鏡裡盯著自己，大我又看了看跑遠的樹和田中，似是意會地搖了頭。  
『不下車嗎？』經理人好奇。  
『我先回去吧』

看來是樹終於找到機會跟他哥哥獨處一下或是什麼，大我也知道不存在自己插足的餘地，毅然選擇了獨自先回家，車門才剛關上，旁邊的中丸便已經扔來狐疑的眼神。

『你們又吵架了——』

不約而同，田中用一個問題同一個眼神看著樹，卻是帶著那麼一點點的笑意盈盈，從大我氣瘋似地跑進休息室拿起袋子便想離開，樹跑出去追趕，到兩個人回來的時候滿臉不自然的拘謹，工作的時候甚至沒什麼交流，互相避開視線，絕不像平常，於是經驗豐富的TTUN不期然地作出一個合理的推斷：赤西和龜梨又吵架了。

『誒？』樹一下子沒懂田中在說什麼，喉間發出音節充斥疑問，田中卻一手搭上自己的肩膀，環抱著自己硬被推著向外頭走去。  
『走吧，先去買點喝的再回家』田中以為今天龜梨大概又跟赤西吵架了，想要來找自己聊聊天解悶之類，於是決定拉著龜梨先到便利店買啤酒和零食之類的才回自己的家作為暗自細心的舉動，兩個男人就可以邊聊天邊摸杯中物敞開肚皮說心底話。

一路上田中體貼地沒有直接了當去追問樹和大我今天到底發生什麼事，才再度互相不理不睬，又或者可能是在田中的記憶中這種場面實在太多，根本不需要每次都問個究竟，樹好幾次想表明自己來的原因並不是自己跟大我理不清的關係，而是他單純想作為隊友，又或是田中看不見的家人而關心一下他，卻沒有找到機會。

『好了，說吧』回到田中的家裡，記憶裡自己來過無數次的地方，有時候剛好第二天早上有工作的時候也會來哥哥家裡住上一晚再出發，免得自己來回千葉跟東京太勞累，不過不同的是，似乎田中今天沒預想過會有客人來，家居還是整體光潔的，卻茶几上的煙灰缸塞滿了燒掉的煙蒂，地上立的倒的滿地酒精空瓶，樹忍不住將目光留在它們上面，彷似感受到它們都在告訴著自己，哥哥生活得有多不愉快，『啊……我不知道你今天會來，還沒空去收拾，抱歉』

看見樹的視線，田中害羞地搔了搔頭髮，說，樹搖搖頭，卻不知道從何開口。

『我……不是跟仁吵架了』算不上是冷戰，其實也只是自己沒想清楚要如何走下去，他似乎還沒有準備好自己真的喜歡了京本大我這個事實，是他沒勇氣首先掙斷那根線。

既然被田中誤會，那麼樹乾脆就由這裡開始，想著聊著聊著搞不好就可以碰到田中問題的根本，稍微開解一下也總比沒有的好。

『哦哦……？』田中聽見了眉頭鎖了一下，又很快地舒展開來，『那麼，你找我有事？』

喀嗒地順手打開了啤酒，鋁罐的金屬聲響著令人遐想的放鬆和無憂，炭酸在裡面因空氣的碰撞而冒著細泡，樹無從入手，只得首先喝了一口，讓辛辣的湧進自己的喉嚨緩解一下氣氛僵硬，果不其然，田中看見自己開喝了，也依樣葫蘆，仰頭就是一半。

『就是……對了上次開會的時候不是說想唱回以前的SOLO曲嗎？我想起來聖的資料好像還沒有跟大家分享，便想上來問你拿回去參考一下』胡亂編了個理由，田中這便相信了，扭頭走進房間翻找他自己作品的資料和曲譜，一時之間滿屋子靜謐就只餘下隱約聽見在田中房間傳出來翻動紙張的聲音，樹輕嘆口氣，想拯救哥哥，不，也不算是拯救，只是想哥哥了解他還有很多家人，還有人可以依靠，他知道這不是憑幾句說話就可以解決掉的事情，但他只是想田中明白。

不要──將所有人都拒之門外。

『這個給你，我自己電腦裡還有存檔，這些你可以拿回去慢慢看沒關係』不一會兒，田中便從房間裡走出來，他將一疊順好了年份的作品交給樹，樹接過來，看著充滿回憶的歌曲，又咬了咬下唇。  
『聖……我們好像……很久沒有像這樣說過話了』田中本來還是饒有趣味地看著樹翻動自己的作品，卻聽見樹的支吾，又把眼神怔在上面，才不過半秒，馬上又收回自己最真實的表情，添上了笑意。  
『怎麼了？KAME，你今天好奇怪哦，你真的沒有事嗎？』笑笑說著關切，卻樹從他的眼內看見了猶豫和黯淡。

提問是一個冒險，他不曉得龜梨和自己哥哥到底是怎樣相處，平常有沒有像這樣聊聊天喝喝酒，可是他這幾天下來，他切實地感覺到KAT-TUN相處是真摯的，卻大家都習慣了不干涉彼此的生活，在親密的團體情誼中間分隔了疏離感，每個人都設著屬於自己的防線，不得僭越。

從田中的反應中看得出，他是猜對了，他們過於堅持屬於自己的私人空間，硬生避開了心靈的碰撞，結論卻只是在巨大的壓力下，連一個可以分擔的隊友也沒有。

就是像這樣，才一步一步走向最終結果嗎？

『……可能最近壓力有點大，我也不知道怎麼了，哈哈』比起自己，他更著急讓田中說出他的鬱結，於是主動說出龜梨工作壓力很大這種顯而易見的說話，田中聽著只是淡淡一笑，拍了拍自己的肩膀。  
『沒事哦，是值得的』

拼盡全力也想KAT-TUN出道、走紅、登上日本最耀眼的舞台。

所以每一個人都在拼命。

因為他們堅信，到最後這種種通通都是值得的。

『聖……最近有回千葉嗎？』無法接近。即使是看見跟自身一樣的情況下，田中還是避而不提自己的心底話，防線設得比誰都要高而牢固，不讓任何人進入，即使是親近的人也總是一臉輕鬆笑容不讓人猜出來。  
『哦……間中吧』田中的笑容再度僵止在臉上，再劃上更完美的弧度，明知故問，這陣子還住在千葉的自己根本沒幾天看見哥哥。

他總是推卻著說：很忙。

『要是有些什麼事……可以跟我們聊啊，回去千葉也可以——』假設了田中身上有無法宣之於口的壓力和煩惱，緊纏在他的思緒裡將他一下一下推向深淵，伸手不見的世界裡，樹只想記得，哥哥還有隊友，還有千葉的那點光。

他自己就是千葉之光。

啪——

被提起家人的話題讓脾氣一直控制得極好的田中終於失控，他沉著臉將啤酒罐重重地摔回在茶几上，樹識趣地閉嘴沒有再往下說，田中的呼吸變重起來，僵硬的臉上正努力地調整著該有的表情，那張應該在所有的面前掛得穩固的表情，聽著田中幾下深呼吸，一嘶一呼的聲線是刺耳的，但更也刺痛著樹的心。

『KAME……我們……不要過份干涉大家的事情——』

低聲裡，樹看見的並不是自己的哥哥，而是他身上築起高聳得讓自己無法接近的城牆。

『……是當初大家說好的』

樹知道，自己的哥哥正式向這個看不見的家人下了逐客令；他沉默地坐著盯緊田中的臉，他低著頭，似是在逃避讓龜梨把自己看穿，不滿龜梨違反了大家的約定，居然膽敢像這樣肆意地觸碰著自己的內心，放恣地竟然想關心自己，田中氣得發狂，卻忍住不要向龜梨發脾氣。

因為在心底裡，他既想龜梨發現了這處缺失，又想趕他離開自己。

『聖』樹感到自己無話可說，他只是簡單喚了田中一聲，田中便動搖起來，他們的關係是恰到好處的，小時候田中討厭整團KAT-TUN，更討厭成為KAT-TUN，在舞台上公然把定裝弄壞，龜梨卻因為自己是前輩的身份沒有責難，漸漸長大，田中認同了比誰都更要努力的龜梨，於是二人變得可以無所不談了，談不上是親密無間但絕對由衷。

可漸漸長大，看著KAT-TUN一個一個把防線掛起來，田中也就設立了只有自己才可以待在裡面的屬地，不讓其他人走進去。

他在裡面高聲呼叫，直至聲嘶力竭，在裡面筋疲力盡，倒下來無人理會，漆黑裡就只有自己待著，伸手不見五指，他將手舉高，不見天日裡既想有誰發現他，又想無人發現他，反覆垂死著掙扎，直至最後只有自己才能把自己拯救，然而他不知道到什麼時候又或是怎麼樣才能把自己拯救。

『KAME，別管我了，好嗎』

終究還是將這話，狠狠地刺在看不見的家人身上，樹收回了那半嘆的氣，站了起來拿好了田中的曲譜和作品，安靜地離開了田中的家，當那大門喀嗒一起鎖緊的時候，樹甚至可以聽見田中從遙遠的時間裡傳來的號慟。

『啊！！』甫打開赤西家的大門，便聽見了大我在廚房裡傳來的低聲呼喊，生怕這位生活上絕對可以稱為白痴的少爺燙傷了自己或是赤西的手，樹連忙衝到廚房，果然看見正對著手指頭吹著氣，又掐了掐自己的耳垂想要降溫。  
『你怎麼了？』走過去自然地將大我的手搶過來仔細察看，大我沒想到自己回來了所以有點兒吃驚，隨後又一副不服氣的樣子。  
『我沒事！！泡杯麵這種事我做得來！！』先發制人地反對了心目中樹定會取笑自己的地方，讓樹不禁輕輕地笑起來，明明自己什麼都還沒有說。  
『好好好，你坐到飯桌去吧，我替你弄』

看來大我是看見自己沒有回來，肚子又餓了於是決定再度挑戰泡杯麵遊戲，很不幸家裡的熱水喝光了必須由燒水開始，結果大我就很不負眾望地活生生將自己的手指頭燙在水壺上，正對著手指吹呼呼的時候救星就回來了。

『誒……』自然是你來弄最好，可是此刻自己扭頭走出去簡直就好像認了命我真的是少爺真的連泡杯麵這種事都不會；於是大我執拗地站在樹的旁邊，看著樹快速將熱水倒在杯麵裡，拿了叉子放在蓋頂上，然後又給自己拿了另一個杯麵，同樣熟稔地弄著。  
『還待在這裡做什麼？到飯桌去吧，可以吃了』

沒多久樹便先拿起了大我的那個杯麵，小心翼翼地提著並催促大我到飯桌坐好，大我見狀便馬上在蓋上將叉子拿起來飛快地到飯桌前等待著，樹放下了自己的杯麵又回到廚房拿自己的那碗出來，兩個人就這樣嗦嗦無聲吃著麵，樹沒有主動跟大我說什麼，可大我從他少有的陰沉裡也看得出來他跟哥哥的交談不甚順利，識相地沒有好奇什麼，大我把杯麵吃完便順道拿到廚房清理著，一會兒過後樹也走了進來。

『怎麼就只吃個杯麵就算了？』雖然自己也剛吃過杯麵，但大我跟以杯麵維生的自己不一樣，樹在關切的裡面透了點大我不注重自己的責難，大我看見樹跟自己搭話了，這才回應起來。  
『沒想到要做什麼』大我老實說，家裡不缺食材，可是沒幾樣自己有信心做到的，害怕自己不小心把赤西前輩的家給燒了，思前想後，還是泡個杯麵最安全。  
『這樣啊』

樹還是滿懷心事的樣子，他只是扔下一句『我先去洗澡了』便走向龜梨的衣櫃翻找著衣服，將自己埋在滿是衣服的櫃子裡，幾乎聽不見外頭的聲音讓自己有種孤寂的錯覺，又停下來重重地嘆了口氣，感受到大我不安地探頭，才隨便抓了幾件衣服站起來，裝作沒事一樣走向浴室。

『我洗好了……你可以去洗了』在浴室想著事情不知不覺讓時間飛逝，樹洗好出來的時候臉頰緋紅著昏眩感，他有點兒不好意思地敲了敲大我房間的門，房門沒關上，大我在裡面有的沒的彈奏著結他，沒聽過的歌曲，但樹一聽便知道這不是赤西的歌，是大我寫的歌，濃重的壓抑感帶點金屬搖滾的味道，距離死亡彷彿只差一步的墜落，這刻恍如被大我仔細描繪樹心裡的忐忑，指尖輕彈出他內心沒辦法說出來的疼痛，樹咽咽喉嚨，忍住了跑上前倏地抱緊大我的衝動。

音樂聲在聽見樹的說話時赫然停止，指尖還在結他上面，樹好想叫大我繼續彈下去，不要停止，但他沒勇氣，那結他上的弦線就如一直被大我撩撥的那根，相濡以沫卻總是刺痛心坎，那根他們沒敢扯斷的禁忌。

『我洗過了』大我把結他放下來擺好，他走向樹，樹似乎還迷失在剛剛的失意中，腦子裡都是混沌讓他無法思考，也失去推開大我的能力，大我將自己拉進房間裡並把門關上，絕對是一個危險的訊息，他卻沒能反抗。

『今晚我不想自己獨個兒睡』

被否定的全部，被拒之門外的家人。

沒有說穿一切，就是大我的溫柔，明明他自己也很不開心，下午時甚至還一度讓情緒在自己的胸口失控，卻看見這樣失落的樹，大我還是像平常一樣，主動走了過來拉住了自己的手。

『……你可真狡猾』任由大我將自己拉上床，樹躺在大我的旁邊心思紊亂，撲通不停的心臟讓自己困惑，那根線就在眼前，好像輕輕伸手一挑便可以斷掉，但他都在猶豫著，也不確定大我是否準備好，大我靠了上來，就在自己的懷裡相當貼近的地方，他嗅到大我慣用洗髮水的味道，髮絲輕柔地撩動自己的頸部，好看的耳骨是完整連洞也沒穿過，白皙得讓人看見了就想咬上一口發狠，呼息讓自己的胸前酥麻起來，像觸電一樣不能動彈。  
『為什麼？』大我裝作不知，悶聲反問，將頭靠得更近樹不停跳動的心臟處，傾聽裡面急促的聲音。  
『跟你一起睡在床上，卻什麼都不能做』樹自嘲地說，明知道是代表著什麼的一句說話，越發靠近那顆紅豔欲滴，卻在伸手咫尺間，他們均不敢再向前一步。

互舔傷口，大我把頭抬起來，在樹低垂著的眼簾裡看見了赤西的倒映，他讓自己不要去在意，管好眼前的樹就足夠了。

『你想做什麼？』

大我悄聲問道，那兩片朱唇就在自己的眼前晃動性感，誘惑著自己把線扯斷，樹遲疑不決，還是將頭探下，讓自己的嘴唇就剛好在大我的前面，分隔著毫米之距，呼息互相交纏起來，大我的表情上沒有什麼變化，房間卻寧靜得聽見了心跳聲。

等待著對方的貼近，讓對方將線扯斷於是對峙起來，無視著自己熾熱的澎湃情感，淡然地對視著在嘴邊的綿綿，樹再將那毫米靠近，幾乎可以感覺到大我的溫度，大我眨眨眼睛，回應了這湊近。

在這裡，所有人都以為他們是一對。

只有他們才知道，他們有根從未被僭越的線。

可就在剛剛的一剎那，這根線被硬生掙斷了。

『喂喂？老媽？』再三思量，還是拿起了那個太久沒有撥出的電話。  
『聖？怎麼了？』  
『就是……週末我想回來，告訴你一下而已』  
『真的嗎？真是的——都多久沒回來了，樹說你一直很忙……忙完了嗎？』  
『嗯……可能遲點兒又得繼續忙了』  
『那麼我就做頓好吃的吧！炸蝦？』  
『普通的炒麵就好啦』  
『那麼要豪華版的，海鮮炒麵！』  
『不用這麼麻煩啦……』

在深淵裡昏天黑地，伸手向著理想中光明的地方去，咬緊下唇讓自己撐過黑暗，然後找到那點希望之光。

是在這個時代，才能做到的事情。

※

YouTube拍攝的中段是在一所地道的餐廳裡，前半部份的收錄已經結束，負責拍攝的岡部也說大家可以先休息一會兒，吃飯過後再進行下半部份的活動，不是太習慣SixTONES式歡樂的攝錄，龜梨感覺心中有種郁悶感，自然而然地摸出樹的電子煙，在用餐過後吸了一口，輕淡地讓纏霧絮迴著自己。

「哈！死刑──」從龜梨將電子煙拿出來的一剎沒想到大伙兒已經緊緊地盯上自己，在他熟稔地騰雲駕霧的時候高地首先指著自己說。  
「岡部桑這頓飯就算是樹的了，哈！」慎太郎接著話，龜梨頓住了手上的電子煙，不明所以，旁邊的JESSE便將自己的電子煙拿了下來關掉，同時大聲取笑自己。  
「大我還坐在你旁邊你居然就忘掉了──啊哈哈哈哈」  
「拜託您了我想追加一份頂級牛排」坐在最遠處的北斗便直接拿著餐牌向店員下了追加的訂單。  
「等等，嗯？？」實在是沒搞懂什麼事情，岡部拋出疑問，龜梨心想幸好是由工作人員說出來，不然似乎由牽涉在內的自己提問也實在太古怪。  
「是這樣的，KYOMO不是要準備報童的舞台嗎？於是為了支持他盡量養好嗓子，大家約定好在KYOMO面前不抽煙，也必須阻止他喝酒」慎太郎主動說著因由，岡部明白過來後一副驚訝又感動的樣子，「如有違者，那頓飯就是他請客」  
「誒──好厲害，大家感情很好呢」

岡部的發言幾乎就等於龜梨的感想，沒想到一個組合可以為某一個隊友做到這樣，尤其在吸煙太正常不過的日本社會和典型藝能界裡，另一方面也覺得大我的專業意識實在很強，為了把嗓子養好他跟赤西已經發現大我是少有沒有吸煙習慣的藝人，如今因為準備舞台乾脆滴酒不沾，甚至讓隊友一起提醒自己。

「……抱歉」聽起來還是自己的錯，雖然他壓根就不曉得有這種約定過，可是還是將眼神投到赤西的身上，赤西高興地吃著北斗剛追加的頂級牛排，無比的怨恨從龜梨的臉上投擲過來讓自己背上一寒，赤西蹙蹙眉，又不關自己的事。

下午的拍攝再度開始，到某個湖中心的釣魚項目，畫面聽起來已經很沒趣，不過JESSE和慎太郎一直在旁邊胡鬧著也讓岡部忍不住拿著攝錄機笑起來，在切換畫面的中間更是忍不住責難JESSE他們幾乎讓自己攝錄機也拿不穩；北斗和高地努力地研究如何才能把魚釣上來，聽著北斗的叨叨絮絮高地開始放空著心思，龜梨刻意和赤西坐在最遠的兩邊，大家聊天的時候也盡量避開和對方的正面交流，是從前一直下來的老習慣，連他們自己也沒有察覺。

「拍攝就這樣可以了，剪輯後應該足夠一個月的份量了」快到黃昏的時候，船家說差不多要回航了，岡部便說，「不過話說回來啊，你們釣魚真的很沒運呢」

關掉攝錄機後岡部便忍不住嘲笑起來，激起SixTONES一下子七嘴八舌的反駁。

「這個時節不對」  
「我們平常就沒在釣魚」  
「這種節目你們根本應該準備好PLAN B吧？！」

連赤西和龜梨也忍不住加入戰團，雖然都是互相的指責卻帶著歡樂的感覺，就像朋友一樣的相處令人舒張，他們笑呵呵地作狀著跟岡部吵鬧起來，一時之間船上的氣氛像在進行什麼派對似的，龜梨忍不住想，平常就有這種的相處，也難怪SixTONES的YouTube不一定有很高的成本，卻總是相當有趣。

「啊，我發現你們又說話了，京本跟樹」吵嚷中途，岡部突然說，「看你們今天在鏡頭前一直避開對方，我以為你們吵架了呢」  
「對哦，你們今天一直沒說話呢，而且也故意坐得很遠」  
「害我一直在你們中間傳著話」  
「彆扭到我以為我們團出了第二對不仲組了」  
「馬が合わない」

沸沸揚揚地其他四人也開始吐糟起來，赤西和龜梨吃了一驚，他們心裡面都知道京本和樹互相傾慕，雖然中間還是隔了根線，就那麼一根線讓他們沒有選擇前進，但他們還是下意識互相避開對方的交流，免得被事務所責難他們不應該在團內搞小圈子行為。

但反而在這個時代裡，居然是種令人不自在的應對方法。

「啊……沒什麼」赤西喃喃地說，不安地搔搔頭髮，高地噗哧笑了出來，將赤西臉上的反覆視為害羞。  
「我們又沒有在怪你，你在緊張什麼勁兒」

確切地感受到時代的轉變，從前每個團不輕易將團愛視為推銷的路線，這個世代有哪一個團做了，別的團就不可以重覆；KAT-TUN是演唱會起家的團，事務所說團愛不是他們所做的，他們是狂野和黑暗，不良團就應該日夜吵架才符合人設，鏡頭前他們必須貫徹始終；赤西和龜梨確定交往後，事務所甚至打壓得更厲害，連一兩句的直接交流也不讓他們做，龜梨也硬生地將『仁』改成了『赤西』；事務所說，不可以在團裡面搞小圈子，這會讓歌迷分心。

可他們一直自以為努力的堅持，原來都在這個時代變得不值一提，這裡，歌迷不介意看更真實的東西，他們喜歡看彼此的關係性，誰跟誰感情好，誰跟誰相處不太融洽，他們都樂在其中。

「對了，京本桑報童的劇本確定朗讀排練改了在今天晚上，我中午忘了告訴你」坐上回東京的保母車，他們今天的工作到這裡便結束了，新手經理人卻這才想起來，中午便收到通知今晚大我還是有別的工作，居然一直忘了轉達。  
「嗚啊──你可以明天早上再告訴我謝謝」赤西諷刺著，新手經理人抱歉又不安，他低聲唸著對不起，從倒後鏡看了看大我一如既往的冰冷表情，又顧自地把車開起來。

赤西知道其中一項京本工作的重點項目是音樂劇的主演報童，不過一直沒看見通告上有關的排練，沒想到這麼突然便改到今天晚上了，雖然劇本早就在家裡翻動過也看了，是很棒的音樂劇，可是自己就沒有這種音樂劇的經驗，頂多就是Dream Boys，突如其來地要讓他作為京本座長的帶領報童團隊，赤西久違地感到些許壓力。

在車裡像是臨急抱佛腳地上網看了點報童的資料，關於音樂劇唱腔上的發聲之類，他還是知道在唱腔上存在著巨大的不一，所以之前演唱會時才被說換了新唱腔，但要是主演音樂劇的話還是必須將它改回來，車內不好練習，但赤西盡力將資料都記在心中，回東京的車程一下子便消磨掉，直至龜梨跟自己道別。

「掰，KYOMO」拍了拍自己的肩，赤西猛地從手機裡抬頭，龜梨看著這樣的赤西又是好笑又是心動，喜歡他認真工作的樣子，努力地鑽研著自己不太熟悉的領域讓龜梨有種迷戀的興奮感，「加油了」  
「嗯」

赤西還在專注著等會兒排練的準備，龜梨低頭一笑，在赤西的雙眸裡劃出心花怒放，好想抱緊龜梨，也好想跟著他下車，好想抓住他親吻道別，但通通都不能做的感覺讓他牙癢癢，按捺著自己的心情，赤西強迫自己繼續專心，只是簡單點點頭。

龜梨回到樹的家裡拿出了手機，發現赤西這便忍不住向自己發來了聊天訊息，沒有太多的說話只是發了個表情符號，一副委屈的樣子相當可愛，他快速回覆了，便發現今晚聖的田中家YouTube Channel又有更新了，於是又點進去看，其實還滿好笑的，龜梨樂呵呵地看完一集之後，想起來前幾天的更新好像還沒有看，於是又找回影片清單想把未看的都看完，但拉著拉著清單，龜梨便頓住了手機上的指頭。

有點兒……奇怪。

他明明記得田中家頻道裡面有好幾段影片都是聖和他三弟共同拍攝的，但這下子清單彷彿短了很多，跟三弟一起拍攝的影片都沒有了，不曉得是下架了還是怎麼，好幾個生配信的記錄都刪掉了，龜梨皺皺眉，聖現在是獨立的藝人，按道理要不是牽扯到法律上的限制，不會輕易將影片刪掉。

但看見整個頻道也沒什麼特別的告示或是什麼，就只是那些影片不見了，好奇心軀使，龜梨在搜索欄輸入『田中彪』的字眼。

結果是查無此頻道。

嗯？？？所以是三弟的關係所有影片都下架了嗎？龜梨又在上網的位置輸入名字，很想知道在自己忙碌的時間裡三弟發生了什麼，甚至想自己是不是應該作為樹去關心一下，結果出來的都是有關棒球的新聞，看來只是同名同姓的消息。

『田中選手，請問您如何看這次球賽？』  
『嗯……我個人是覺得整個球隊都很盡力了，對手真的很強，輸掉也是表示我們努力仍然不足，希望在下一次再對決的時候可以有所進步……』

哪裡聽過的聲音在電視上放著，龜梨倏地抬起了頭，看見熟悉的聖弟弟的臉就出現在電視上，但跟他之前在YouTube上看見的完全不一樣，健碩的身材頂著較短的髮型，戴著職棒球隊的帽子一臉正經地發表著感想，那對虎齒在畫面上閃爍著笑意，龜梨困惑起來，明明彪也是獨立的藝人啊？？怎麼就變成了在職棒打滾的選手？？

［在電視上看見彪了，超帥的］

田中家的群組傳來訊息，龜梨連忙點進去，發言的人是大哥，龜梨慌忙滑動到較上面的對話，發現對話的內容都不一樣了！連自己稱讚聖和彪的影片發言都消失了，其他家人們也不時提起彪在棒球賽上的表現，甚至有不同的照片，清一色都是彪穿著職棒的制服。

就是短短一日之間，彪從獨立藝人，變成了一直在打職棒的選手。

混亂著記憶，龜梨得出只有一個結論──

被穿越的不止他和赤西，還有從這個年代回去的京本和樹──

而他們改變了未來了。


	8. Chapter 8

８

幾十個演員圍著坐了前前後後數排，每個人均專注在自己手上的劇本裡，女主角就坐在赤西旁邊，正大聲地唸著對白，在赤西而言已經是相當有演出水平的情感滲透在裡面；唸對白的地方還好，知道京本有這項座長重壓，赤西也不敢偷懶，平時沒跟龜梨打電話的時候就是在京本的房間裡讀劇本，也反覆在京本的手機裡面聽著音樂劇中的歌曲，輪到演唱的部份赤西明顯唱得吃力，臨急抱佛腳地學習新的舞台劇唱腔果然是不行嗎……聽著旁邊的演員唱得輕鬆又實在，咬字清晰的讓赤西感到無地自容，這裡，不是自己擅長的領域。

「最近都在開出道演唱會吧？一時沒改過來？」排練好不容易熬到結束，大伙兒都專業地聽出了問題，就出在自己身上，赤西不著跡地嘆了口氣，小池監督走了過來，苦笑著體諒。

說是體諒，大概也只限於這一次，赤西心裡知道自己必須趕快將唱腔改回從前京本習慣的那種，才有辦法應付音樂劇的試煉。

「抱歉——」赤西老實地道歉，根本不需要監督的關切和提醒，他也知道自己排練表現差勁，「介意再給我點指導嗎？我想盡快熟悉這角色和適合的唱腔」

虛心受教，赤西上網查過每個演員都有自己的唱腔，世上就沒有所謂的舞台劇唱法，就只有配合劇情而使用的感覺，不過現在自己的嗓子還沒有習慣舞台的厚實，為了不拖團隊的後腳，反正監督也說是他太習慣在演唱會裡J-POP風的唱腔，赤西也就順勢請教。

「哦哦，倒是沒關係，但不會太晚嗎？」監督看了看牆上的掛鐘，差不多指著晚上十點，他猶豫著。  
「一會兒就好，麻煩您了」赤西這才懂得時間分秒必爭，他抬抬頭，實在太麻煩監督，可是他想盡快有個學習的方向，再回去加緊練習。

說起來，他還沒有像這樣充滿挫折感過。

在音樂的世界裡，他總是演活著天才的那一方，他提出的想法、他寫的歌、他的表演總是獲得掌聲，源源不絕的工作機會主動找上門，他從來就沒想過，在他以外的可能性。

京本倒是讓他見識到了。

恩師JOHNNY桑素來喜歡舞台，像是Dream Boys之類的每年都會上映，卻在赤西的眼內都只像是給歌迷換換口味的裝作深度，他努力演出卻不甚重視，久而久之也對於舞台這件事情失去了興趣，他只想做自己喜歡的音樂，他喜歡歐美系，總是挑戰著偶像裡面沒有的東西。

京本卻沒有放棄舞台這個更大的可能性，沒辦法用太多的特效和舞台效果，只能以單純的歌聲、演技和劇本去將人心牢牢套住的作品，日復日的公演強迫自己保持總是最佳狀態，其實仔細一想，赤西甚至覺得京本才是厲害的那個人，他追求的是世界觀，而京本追求的是純粹的表演，是沒有實力的人便沒辦法登上的高峰，狠狠地將赤西迫到極地。

「仁？怎麼來了？」龜梨洗好澡躺在沙發上還沒有睡意，他刷著手機想找出更多未來被改變的事情，又或是一點點讓他跟赤西可以回去2009年的方法，反覆思量著他跟赤西摔到2020年的一刻，除了摔下樓梯這一點比較像是穿越時空劇集的必備條件外，龜梨壓根沒想到其他的可能性，但又沒道理硬生將自己和赤西摔樓梯，要是沒辦法回去的話他們豈不是重傷了？

躺到晚上十一點左右，門鈴倏地響起來，他狐疑著誰會在這種時間打擾別人休息，看看防盜畫面，一個白皙的年輕人正站在自家的門前晃動著啡金頭髮，龜梨一秒過後才想起來這是大我，是赤西在這個時代被換過來的身體，於是打開了門，赤西又回復到平常的樣子，必須得輕微抬頭才看見他。

「想吃和你做的菜，就過來了」赤西搔搔頭髮，看起來不太自在的樣子，滿懷心事的樣子龜梨看一眼便可以猜出來，他拉了拉赤西，赤西順從的進門，龜梨把門關上，赤西還是呆站在玄關。  
「幹嘛還不進去？不是想吃我做的菜嗎？」催促著赤西趕快把鞋子脫下走進屋內，聽著龜梨的說話，赤西這才懵懂地走進去，他坐在沙發上，看著龜梨走進廚房，恍惚地坐了一會兒，又忍不住走進廚房倏地從後環抱著龜梨，龜梨嚇了一跳，本來想在平底鑊上散落著蒜頭輕炒一下的龜梨馬上頓住了手，又沒辦法找手中的食材放下，只得讓赤西緊抱自己。  
「和打算做什麼給我吃？」赤西低喃而悶悶不樂的聲音在自己的脖子間沉沉揚起，又再度抱緊了龜梨，龜梨怔了怔，從容地將蒜頭扔下去輕炒起來。  
「嗯……就隨便做做，不過仁抱著我，不太方便」

沒有選擇去問赤西發生了什麼，排練時又是怎樣的不順利，赤西和龜梨之間早有一種了然於心的理解，彼此絕不輕言低頭，追問只會讓自己距離答案更遠，他們都是相信所有事情自己都可以解決的人，倒不如說點實在的將赤西的肩膀放輕鬆起來，也許只是吃頓美味，也足以讓赤西再度重拾笑意，他們一直都是這樣走過來。

「太令人傷感了，和居然不讓我抱了」

赤西輕哼一聲，便放開了龜梨，龜梨沒有特別回應這句說話，明知道是赤西裝作平常的堅強，他馬上在冰箱取出醃好的雞肉，翻動著又扔進鑊裡一併煎起來，沒什麼固定步驟的料理隨心而行，總是可以獲得赤西的大力讚賞。

「替我拿一下碟子」雞肉不應該太熟，會不夠好吃，龜梨交代著仔細地看好爐火，下一秒赤西早已經將碟子放在平底鑊旁邊，一氣呵成的默契並沒有因為時代而錯亂掉，他還是他，他也還是他，赤西和龜梨，對方的唯一相方。  
「我今晚跟京本媽媽說了，在你這裡睡」赤西交代著，看著龜梨翻了翻食材，溢出不應該在晚上十一點多發出的垂涎欲滴，龜梨挑挑眉，還是專注在做菜。  
「我猜到了」這麼晚才要自己做點吃的，難道吃完就會回去嗎？不用想也知道赤西在盤算著什麼，「不過先說明，仁可別亂打什麼主意」

可是樹的家裡什麼都沒有，也不可能讓赤西睡在沙發上，龜梨多心地又添了一句，一邊忙著將平底鑊裡的東西都倒在碟子上，冒著細白的煙讓人食指大動，赤西聽見，噗哧笑了起來。

「為什麼和總是一下子就想到那些事情去？莫不是最想做那種事的人，是和？」語帶輕佻，幾句的交流似乎又將赤西剛進門的郁悶一掃而空，赤西咯咯笑著，龜梨不滿了白了一眼，主動將剛做好的料理拿到外面茶几上。

「自己拿筷子」似乎是在責怪自己說了不該說的話被赤西執著取笑而顯得有點兒不爽，龜梨冷冷地說著，赤西卻是高興的屁癲地從廚房拿好筷子，跑到茶几上跟龜梨並坐一起，笑彎雙眼。  
「謝謝，和」對食物存感謝之心，對龜梨更是感激，是朋友也好發展到現在的戀人關係也好，龜梨一直在自己的身邊陪伴著，走過風高浪急卻總是一臉淡然拉著自己向前，絕不後退。

赤西這便開動起來，吃得津津有味，間中夾了一塊雞肉放到龜梨的嘴裡，他嚼著皺起眉頭，似乎不太滿意今晚的作品。

「雞肉果然還沒有醃足夠的時間……味道好淡——」龜梨嘟嚷起來，赤西卻吃得起勁。  
「這麼晚了吃清淡點正好——」  
「你今晚過來睡京本媽媽會不會很高興？那孩子看起來很乖巧的樣子，似乎不會整天不回家」龜梨想起了什麼，赤西吃著又看著電視，他搖搖頭。  
「還好吧……都這麼大的人總有一兩晚外宿吧——」赤西不太在意，京本媽媽聽起來也沒什麼反應的樣子，他看著電視，說起來在京本的家裡電視都在客廳，他怕要是跟京本的父母有太過深入的交流便會輕易讓他們起疑自己的身份，所以通常工作後回家都是待在自己的房間裡讀讀漫畫、玩玩結他跟鋼琴之類的打發時間，算是好運，京本的工作也足夠讓自己忙碌，在別人的家裡不自在的時間不算太多；算是這樣才頭一回認真看2020年的電視節目，似乎是個深夜有關體育的資訊節目，一直在訪問著不同的棒球選手和報道這季球賽的動向，現在訪問的是一位叫田中的選手，看上去有點兒眼熟的樣子，赤西才心想著田中果然在日本就是大姓，倏地樹的名字也出現在畫面上，「誒？這是樹的哥哥？？聖的弟弟？超厲害」

［——其實田中選手的兄弟，竟然是——JOHNNY’S裡剛剛出道的組合，SixTONES的田中樹——］  
［對著弟弟有什麼想說的嗎？］  
［誒……嘛，總之大家一起加油吧］

畫面重放著龜梨早前看見的畫面，對，赤西還不知道這裡的未來被改變了的事情，他甚至不知道本來的田中彪也是獨立藝人經營著他自己的YouTube Channel，在赤西而言，他的撼動就只是覺得田中家很厲害，每個兄弟都是天才。

「田中媽媽到底是怎樣把聖和他的兄弟養大？不是當藝人就是當職棒選手，太厲害了——」赤西感慨地說，聖本來在音樂跟RAP上已經很有才能，樹也在JOHNNY’S裡出道，沒想到夾在中間的三男居然還是在職棒裡打滾的選手。  
「嗯——仁……在家裡都不看電視的嗎？」裝作早已知道這事情，感覺彪是種危險的話題，太過於貼近現在的聖，赤西也會好像自己當天一樣發現了所有的真相嗎？

不想赤西發生讓自己難受的事情，既然是他自己先說不想要知道，那麼就一直不要知道，龜梨總覺得只有這樣做，回去以後才有辦法將未來給改變過來，說起來，彪的事情不就是最好的證明嗎？未來是可以改變的。

所以，只要赤西一直不知道，那麼或許，等到自己和赤西回到2009的時候，也有機會將事情改變過來吧？

只要……首先盡全力，不要讓赤西離開KAT-TUN的話——

「電視都在客廳，我通常都待在京本的房間裡玩玩結他、看看漫畫跟讀劇本之類的」赤西說得平常，沒什麼變化的臉上說服著龜梨，可是他還是不放心，又再追問。  
「手機也不刷嗎？」  
「啊啊，我還是搞不太懂這個東西，頂多就是有人聯絡的時候回覆一下」赤西將京本的手機拿出來，揮了揮，甚至連龜梨之前將某條訊息刪掉也完全沒注意到，「不過這孩子好像也是不太玩手機的樣子，裡面感覺空盪盪的」  
「這樣啊……」

放下心來，不敢再追問，免得挑起了赤西的好奇心，但似乎赤西被這個時代的節目完全吸引過去，畫面才剛切換到攝影棚，赤西雙眼發亮，高興地叫了出來。

「和、和！是你哎！！！這原來是你的節目……GOING是吧？！那麼我要把時間記下來——之後我也要看……」赤西連忙比對著時間和頻道，興奮地看著畫面裡2020年的龜梨，截然不同的是，龜梨在老了十一年的自己上，看出了失去的寂寞，「感覺你成熟了很多啊，而且終於長胖了！！！」  
「喂」聽見赤西不著跡地攻擊著自己，龜梨不由得出聲提醒赤西放尊重，赤西笑起來。  
「還是很帥啦，看來我強迫你吃飯的計劃終於湊效了」他滿意地看著龜梨稍微變得圓潤的臉，沒有再下陷的臉頰是健康了，穿著筆挺的西裝有種大人的味道，他認真地評論著這季棒球隊的表現，說說自己的看法，每一下輕笑，每一下微細的表情都勾動著赤西的心情，赤西不知道為何自己有這種怪異的感覺，就好像這才想起來，他將會跟龜梨一步步變老，在不知不覺的歲月裡替對方畫上每一根皺紋，臉龐上每分憔悴，都有自己的陪伴。  
「把它關掉啦」

不想赤西看見自己寂寥卻強裝沒事地在做節目，龜梨看著未來的自己是難過的，有種腸斷的感覺絮繞裡自己的心臟，甚至抽空了自己所有的內臟，在裡面變得空洞卻扭痛著，赤西看見的是年月催人老的感動，卻自己只看到失去赤西的孤獨。

龜梨不想再看著這樣的自己，於是乾脆將電視關掉，自然引起赤西的不滿。

「我還在看呢！！！」  
「它馬上就要說之前幾場球賽的結果啦我才不要知道——」胡亂編個理由，赤西聽見現在反倒是龜梨不想知道的未來，尤其還是至關重要的棒球賽，赤西也不好說話便乖乖讓他把電視關掉，「你去洗澡吧，我想睡了」

將赤西推向浴室，又硬將幾件屬於樹比較寬大的居家衣塞到赤西的懷裡，赤西看看時鐘也覺得不早了，明天又是有別的工作和排練，他也就聽著龜梨的話趕快去洗澡，樹的家裡沒有京本家的豪華舒適，算是麻雀唯小但五臟俱全的樣子，洗好後才將樹的衣服套上去便急不及待竄到睡房去，龜梨坐在床上面按著手機，看見自己進來了，便設好鬧鈴放下了手機充電，赤西馬上躺在他的旁邊。

「我們很久沒有像這樣一起睡了」赤西向龜梨蹭過去，龜梨回抱著他，悄悄地閉上眼睛。  
「沒辦法啊……誰叫大我還是住在老家」

身上都是陌生的味道，混雜著樹所慣用的沐浴露香氣，隱約嗅到赤西身上還帶著京本家的氣息，但胸膛卻是熟悉的，甚至懷念得讓龜梨暗自百味雜陳，他主動向赤西靠近，在樹的衣服上磨磨蹭蹭，擦痛著自己的臉頰彷彿就可以讓自己好好控制情緒，不要讓赤西看出來。

赤西溫柔的指尖劃過自己的臉，龜梨慢慢地張開眼睛，稍稍抬頭時赤西便對準了自己的嘴唇，深入的親吻並沒有帶著情慾，只是透著赤西的思念和有種久違的重遇感，難能可貴的一點時光裡，他們仍在戀愛著。

赤西的舌尖掃著龜梨的粉唇，不需用力便已掰開伸進更深的地方，探索著記憶中的一切讓自己不禁興奮起來，赤西翻過身去壓上了龜梨，享受著這吻的龜梨沒有過大的反抗，他拉扯著赤西的上衣，情不自禁。

「等、等等，仁——」還是讓理智將他們分隔，縱然沒有再在樹的眼裡看見大我，但龜梨還是把赤西推開，赤西沒有反對，重新躺好在龜梨旁邊。  
「跟你一起睡在床上，卻什麼都不能做」

赤西抱怨著，龜梨笑了起來，把頭靠在赤西的胸口上，傾聽著赤西從剛剛起一點點加快著的心跳，那些為自己而跳躍著的節拍令人著迷，他甚至沒有疑問為什麼今天再也看不見大我和樹中間的那根線，他只為今晚，赤西的心仍為自己而跳動著感到甜蜜又失落。

閉上眼睛，撲通撲通，赤西的手攀上自己的頭髮，一下一下帶節奏地憐惜著，撲通撲通——

他想這心跳可以持續到永遠。

※

『等等，赤西君龜梨君你們不能這樣坐，中丸君麻煩跟進一下，謝謝』拍攝KAT-TUN的冠名節目，還是來到這裡頭一回的拍攝，樹跟大我均沒有掌握好KAT-TUN以往的拍攝感覺，自然而然便坐在一起靠得相當接近，甚至可以嗅到對方身上的香水氣令人心往神馳，鏡頭還沒有開始運作，導演便眼利地指揮著。  
『啊，抱歉』

樹說著，以為自己坐錯了位置，旁邊中丸向自己扔來一個意味深長的眼神，不著跡地搖搖頭似是在安慰自己，然後跟大我換了個位置坐著。

『さぁ今晚的CARTOON KAT-TUN，龜梨君，主題是？』導演指示著可以開始，中丸馬上接話流暢地唸著開場白，樹接著話，大我又開始在走神，像平常YouTube的拍攝一樣，不知道為何就晃到別個世界去。  
『女生最喜歡的行為100Q，中丸君，有自信嗎？』跟中丸的拋接對白算不上是行雲流水，但在導演眼內也算可以接受，幸好樹本來在SixTONES裡就是當MC的角色，這種工作對他而言不算是太困難的挑戰，就是團隊的氣氛還沒有太了解沒辦法更加帶動綜藝感。  
『喂喂，你這是什麼意思──』依稀記憶中丸的定位就是被欺負的角色，順道將說話權扔回給中丸，中丸馬上反應過來，旁邊的上田失笑起來，大我坐在中間一副事不關己己不勞心的樣子。  
『另外那邊的仁君，麻煩回神一下好嗎？我們已經開始拍攝了』

忍不住按著以前的習慣吐糟大我，幾乎就要把『KYOMO』這字吐出來幸好樹看了看旁邊的KAT-TUN，及時改成『仁君』這個叫法。

『卡──』導演馬上就叫了暫停的指示，樹有點兒不安，不曉得自己的表現是不是跟平常的龜梨太不一樣，被別人看出來了。

『這個吐糟可以嗎？』KAT-TUN的經理人快步走向導演，導演著急地問道。  
『嗯……上面的說法是盡量保持他們的不良形象──』經理人有點兒為難，才是一個簡單的吐糟，說起來自己也可以下個決定，不過他害怕一點點的水花濺起漣漪，才是自己沒辦法控制的事情。  
『這個吐糟自然，對於節目的綜藝感來說不錯，之前赤西君不也有一次嘲弄過龜梨君嗎？要不我們後期加上復仇之類的字眼？看起來比較不良』導演提議道，出於事務所的要求，龜梨和赤西下意識保持著距離，在節目的安排上也盡量不會將二人分配同組，縱然誰都可以看得出他們就是所謂的相方、鏡面。  
『……好吧，既然導演也這樣說了，不過不可以叫仁君，要改回赤西君』經理人思前想後，的確就這麼的一句話節目播出之後肯定又引來一群仁龜擔的激動，團體來說有正面的影響，他勉強點了頭，但條件是必須重拍一次。

導演和經理人之間的交談不算小聲，KAT-TUN坐在攝影棚裡也清晰可聽，樹知道問題出在哪裡了，在這個時代，所有人都知道赤西和龜梨在一起，但所有人同時不讓他們走在一起。

沒有人喜歡看真實的東西。

他們喜歡在桌底下偷摸猜疑，一句半句赤西和龜梨之間的小交流、小互動也興奮得要命，但當他們真實的關係放在桌面上的時候，引來的也許只是道德枷鎖的無意義審判然後失去KAT-TUN，失去做音樂的機會。

『龜梨君，你聽見了吧？』抬起頭重新調整攝影機的時候看見樹看著自己和經理人入神，大我淡然的眼底看見複雜卻未知，中丸有點兒忐忑地扭動著，其他人又彷似活在自己的世界裡等待重新開始。  
『嗯，抱歉，我們重來吧』

只是叫錯了真實的稱呼，只是直接的對話，就彷彿僭越了千萬種罪行。

有一刻，不知道為何，樹想起了自己一直堅持不跟大我跨過那根線的原因。

因為他曾經見過，赤西和龜梨的結果。

『別垂頭喪氣啊，這不是常有的事情麼？』好不容易小心翼翼地考慮著各種顧慮和禁忌，又得保持著綜藝節目的輕鬆感拍好幾回份量的攝影，樹和其他人回到休息室的時候都顯得有點兒疲累，樹坐在大我旁邊，大我有點兒擔憂地看著自己，倒是剛進來的田口拍了拍他的肩，微笑著打氣。  
『嗯……謝謝』樹有點兒意外，他在心裡從不知道何時開始已經不再預期KAT-TUN裡會有人主動走過來互相打氣，他眼中的KAT-TUN，每個人都架起了防線，彼此不靠近。

口吃地道著謝，田口看起來心情很好的樣子，他拍了拍自己的樹便走到別的位置裡卸著妝，又趕快收拾東西。

『走了嗎？JUNNO』田口站了起來第一個準備離去，大我卻叫停了他，樹也好、田口也好、甚至其他人，無不困惑地看著眼前的赤西。  
『誒……？對啊……今天的通告不是完結了嗎？』田口回答著，蹙蹙眉頭表示不解。

『不……一起吃頓飯嗎？難得這麼早就結束了』

提問是讓眾人錯愕的，大家眼中的赤西很少這樣主動，同樣樹眼中的大我也不是這種人，尤其是，他們心知肚明這裡不是SixTONES，也很清楚KAT-TUN式的交往不歸納在親密的那一方。

『你到底在想什麼？』不曉得為何，隨口的提議便被眾人接受了，經理人似乎也為表剛剛的歉意主動替他們訂好包廂座吃燒肉，當他們正走向餐廳的時候，樹忍不住問道，大我的臉上平靜，卻顯得暗潮洶湧，他的眼神俐落地放在樹的身上，卻是尖銳的。  
『剛剛田口桑走過來的時候你沒嗅到嗎？』樹搖頭，剛剛心裡一直想著自己跟大我正式在一起的抉擇到底是否正確的時候田口便走過來了，心慌意亂之下其實也沒注意到什麼。  
『他身上的香煙味……不是一般的香煙味──』是大麻。

樹將雙眼稍稍瞪大，只顧著自己哥哥的事情，倒是忘記了很多洪流中的其他枝末。

『可、可是──』樹猶豫起來，大我有點兒失望，猜到自己的意圖他卻為樹會跟自己一樣積極。  
『你不喜歡KAT-TUN嗎？』

提到KAT-TUN的時候會雙眼不自覺閃閃發亮，是龜梨拉著他的手將他帶到這個熠熠生輝的世界裡，每次KAT-TUN演出的時候，他總是很努力跟其他JR搶著最接近監視器的位置看著他們的表演，聽見他們皮革靴子在地上咯咯作響的時候，總是忍不住跟其他JR一起興奮又敬畏。

既然樹想幫助自己的哥哥，那麼大我也想到了他來到這個時代的意義。

他想KAT-TUN即使在許多許多年之後，仍然可以在東京巨蛋上張牙舞爪，他在跨年上看著的背影，是六個人光輝耀眼的背影，在舞台上永不落幕。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! 如中途有任何不適, 請 馬 上 關 掉 !!!

９

包廂內氣氛熾熱，由大我提議的聚餐起初大家都是沒什麼所謂的出席，但意外地卻玩得相當盡興，由田中帶頭開始了啤酒勁飲的環節，沒想到外面挺冷淡的上田居然在喝了酒後是最會回應田中的人，兩個人吵鬧不停讓樹開始好奇自己以前就認識的上田前輩到底是不是真的是那個他，中丸忙著替大家撥弄著燒肉在炭火上烤至半熟，好幾片自己相中的心頭肉才剛燒好就被旁邊的上田一手夾去，中丸蹙蹙眉卻沒作聲的只來重新又夾了一片放在炭火上再燒。

一個人負責六個大男孩的燒肉工作畢竟不輕易，樹看不過眼也幫忙著將炭火上的肉定時翻弄一下，再分配到其他人的碗碟上，大我依然故我沒有幫忙，也沒有積極地參與這個由自己發起的聚餐活動，他將注意力放在坐在最邊上，反常地沒怎麼參與聚餐的田口，還是掛著那個笑瞇瞇的眼神看著田中和上田的吵鬧喧騰，卻透出一絲絲的不太投入和心事，他忍不住頻頻在大家吵得特別厲害的一刻偷瞄著手機，又趕忙回覆幾句再放下扮作沒事。

『JUNNO，有事趕著要回去麼？』是明知故問的，大我看得出他心不在焉，露出一副想要離開的樣子，可是其他人卻是視而不見。  
『別管他，他自己吃飽了總是這樣』田中聽見大我的提問，吐糟起來，田口一怔之後馬上又揚起笑臉，朝著田中的方向裝作撒嬌地說『聖～』然後二人打鬧起來，那一閃而過的愕然卻沒避過大我的視線，他喝了一口啤酒，思考著樹似乎對於要將有關田口的歷史改過來這部份沒什麼興趣，他關心田中只是出於家人的因由，不曉得自己一個人到底要不要進行下去，但在想到答案之前，已經向前踏了一步。  
『不會啊』田口笑笑回答，大我將眼神落在他的手機上，田口下意識將手機翻面過來，不讓大我看見上面密麻的提醒。  
『間中像這樣大家出來吃飯不是挺好嗎？我們好像很久沒這麼一聚了』

大我說著輕鬆平常，憑著自己這陣子了解的KAT-TUN，大約也可以推敲出來他們不常聚在一起吃飯之類的聯誼著，每個人的屬地和防線清晰可見，卻又視而不見，他自以為自己說了句閒聊，沒想到卻錯愣在田口的臉上。

『……真不像仁說的話呢』啤酒杯就握在手上，裡面誘惑的泡沫已在時間中消逝，金黃色的成熟倒映這一息的恐懼，大我不由得慌亂起來，卻忍住自己的表情不要出錯，樹正跟中丸爭論燒肉到底能吃了沒，田口的清醒和銳利讓自己彷彿感覺說錯話，為緩解氣氛的沉默，大我啜飲一口開始變暖的啤酒，在沸騰的人聲中跟田口對峙著。

田口從口袋裡把香煙掏出來，修長的手指將其中一枝香煙夾緊在指間，再銜在唇邊，彈了彈火機相當俐落熟稔，煙味下意識讓大我皺起眉頭，田口沒有錯過這刻的大我，輕笑出來。

『怎麼了仁君，終於開始要保養你的嗓子了嗎？』

赤西對於抑壓自己去保護嗓子的事情有一定的抵觸。這是KAT-TUN大家都知道的事情，所以赤西幾乎每天都在跑夜店跟他的赤西軍團壓馬路，喝酒抽煙是必備；但大我從開始以音樂劇演員之路為目的起，便有意識地避開所有會對嗓子有所影響的事物，在舞台開始排練之後更可以說是努力地滴酒不沾，連跟別人說話也盡量不拉扯喉嚨。

好像他所有努力模仿赤西的動靜，都在田口的眼中給崩解。

『我……』大我想說著什麼再去掩飾，田口卻只是勾著嘴角，將煙灰準確地彈在煙灰缸裡。  
『仁總是那麼耀眼，真好』

田口安靜地說，徹底打斷了大我的辯解，這句說話讓大我頃刻住了口，恍然聽到在酒精和香煙下田口說出來的唯一一句真心話，每個人都有一道防線，赤西和龜梨有他們的空間，中丸和上田有他們的默契，田中有他的煩惱，田口也不例外，他永遠都在苦惱怎麼才能追得上其他五人。

『……JUNNO也是很厲害的』能微笑面對這樣火爆的團體，本身已經就是種成就，大我想著，喃喃地說。  
『哈』

嘲弄了自己的不才，大我看著田口抽煙，沉重的雲霧絮迴著他的臉，在大我的眼中變得朦朧起來，彼此沒有再說話，直至田口站起來，說他想先回去休息了，聚會才在人數不整齊中草草完結。

『你覺得田口桑有看出來了嗎？我不是赤西桑的事情』

回到二人的家裡，他們唯一可以卸下面具的避風塘，看見樹將鑰匙隨意地在桌上一摔，人便有點兒不勝酒力的樣子疲憊地躺在沙發上，沒怎麼喝酒的大我卻亦緋紅著臉頰，坐在樹旁邊，扭妮地問道。

『……不會吧，而且今天大家都喝了這麼多酒，改天什麼都忘了』心中有種郁悶沒有說出來，不想破壞掉剛跟大我跨過那根線的親密，樹伸手將大我摟過來，大我因酒精而散發著熱氣的身體這便順從地落入樹的懷裡，樹在大我的頭頂落著一吻，寵溺地瞇起雙眼凝視大我的苦惱，他又戳了戳大我的臉，『不過啊，我還是勸你還是不要太干涉他們的事情比較好』

意圖想不著跡地說出感受，借著醉意跟這刻的意亂情迷讓大我更容易去接受，接受自己並不同意大我的想法和行為，不過顯然沒有湊效，大我馬上便蹙起了眉頭，困惑又難以致信地回望自己。

『為什麼？』這不像你哦，樹。

還是在意著跟樹剛開始的關係，所以他沒有把後續的說話給掛到嘴邊去，但表情卻出賣了自己的不信任，樹是醉著沒錯，但在恍惚的意識中他也看出來，自己跟大我的戰爭已經在一觸即發之間，他要是回應，那麼免不了口舌之爭。

『……這是——前輩們的事情』退而求其次，說了個比較沒那麼難以接受的理由，卻沒能說服大我，大我鼓著氣立即便想反駁，樹趕忙再往下說，想先止住大我的氣度，『瞧，那麼穿越時空的劇集不都這樣寫的嗎？要是肆意改變了未來，那麼就會發生很可怕的事情——』

『要是你能夠回去某個過去的時間點，樹會想回去什麼地方？』

某程度上算是無視掉樹不太有說服力的理由，寧靜的空間中大我低聲地問道，樹馬上閉上了嘴，大我不高興了，一直被自己寵在掌心的人也許是不滿這次居然沒得到樹的全力支持，又或是這真的是大我最想改變的事情，雖然沒打算回答大我的提問，但他是明白這提問的背後，腦裡面很自然而然地飛逝一幕幕不想再面對的過去和痛苦，絞痛著並不斷挖出更多錐心的記憶，樹咽咽喉嚨，將臉別了過去。

『你還不是一樣選擇了去幫助你哥哥』

聽不見樹的低頭讓大我感到有點兒生氣，他猜想大約是兩個人都受了酒精的影響，情感似乎沒辦法像平常一樣好好控制，身體是自己的，思緒也是自己的，卻張揚得過份於是未能收放自如，脾氣自體內冒起，於是無法抑止，正正因為大我對樹有很大的期望，他以為樹總站在自己身邊，才格外地刺耳。

『……聖——』任何人被牽扯到家人都是不高興的，樹也不例外，他並沒有心虛自己之前跑去跟田中說話，也絕不後悔自己做過這件事情，雖然田中還是老樣子將自己完全拒之門外，但他確信幫助迷失的哥哥就是自己來到這個時代的唯一意義，是他自己賦予給自己的意義，『他從來都沒有背叛過KAT-TUN，背叛過歌迷……他只是一直做自己』

紋身，因為覺得很帥氣；結交不同的女朋友，因為喜歡；和家人開酒吧，因為他是二哥，後面還跟著三個弟弟。

他從來只是在做自己。

『請別拿他跟田口桑去比較』生硬地表示，樹自知道從不曾以這種口吻跟大我說話，甚至有種責難的意思在裡面，明目張膽的指責，感受到大我在自己的懷內一動，怔住後又掙扎起來，樹嘗試伸手拉住大我，他馬上便後悔了，自己不應該借酒意失控，大我沒有錯，他只是想幫助自己的前輩，他並沒有錯，但大我只是甩開了自己的手，執意離開沙發的空間。

『你有想過為什麼最後KAT-TUN最後會變成那種樣子嗎？』

每個人都有一道防線，比拼著誰架的又高又堅固，牢不可破的屬地不得僭越，更沒有誰試圖走進去探索，從來就沒有誰聽見過他們在裡面痛苦叫喊。

要是他們打從一開始，就沒有防線，要是他們打從一開始，就願意溝通，要是他們打從一開始，就經常交心，要是他們打從一開始，就將挫敗互相傾訴——

他們的防線和煩惱並不會將他們給蠶食掉，啃得一乾二淨。

在一個人被定罪之前，他們都是無辜者。

『KYOMO……抱歉』冷戰持續到兩個人分別洗好澡並爬上床，不瞅不睬中間大我站了起來直接到浴室洗澡，只得樹獨個兒坐在沙發上冷靜，靜待酒醒讓自己重歸那個把自己控制得極好的田中樹；大我洗好之後直接走進了房間，卻也沒有把門關上，這算是個好兆頭，樹見狀馬上也跑去匆忙洗了個澡，用毛巾擦著頭髮的時候甚至看見大我房間的書桌上分明放著吹風機，大我知道樹要使用，故意沒有收起來。

爬上床，大我背對著自己似乎在生悶氣，背影昏暗著燈光看起來格外寂寞，樹猶豫了一下，還是湊過去，大我聽見自己倏地說話聲抖了抖，然後緩慢地把身體轉過來，正面向著樹，撅著嘴眼神很是失落，樹連忙再靠上去，伸手碰了碰他的臉頰。

『我說得太過了，抱歉抱歉』大我沒有避開自己的指尖，粉嫩正減退著酒精的熾熱，指尖的觸感是柔軟的讓人不禁想親一口，樹悄聲說道，大我的表情放軟起來，將頭撞在樹的胸口前主動磨蹭。  
『很可怕哦，樹』  
『抱歉抱歉』

伸手環抱著大我，輕輕撫摸著大我的頭髮，滲出淡淡赤西家的洗髮水味道有種使人昏昏欲睡的感覺，樹在不知不覺間輕閉眼瞼，甚至聽著大我的咕嚕，也近乎沒什麼反應，就只是，風雲輕淡地勾起心坎某一處一點點的刺痛。

『所有人都可以怪責田口桑，但我只是想在所有事情發生之前將它改過來』

樹在完全陷入熟睡之前，他忍住了沒問出口。

KYOMO，你這樣改變歷史，你就不怕也失去SixTONES嗎？

※

「有人會在這種時間吃牛排嗎？！」

龜梨沒好氣地按下防盜鈴，讓金髮的京本進來變成了赤西，赤西樂呵呵地搖著手上頂級牛排，聽說是共演的演員老家送來，他分給大家當作慰勞品，又是一個反覆排練的晚上，接近十一點的時候門鈴再度響起，當龜梨看見監視器裡面微笑著的京本時，嘆了口氣。

這個人，果然不能太遷就他。

走進門以後，赤西一味兒說著餓讓龜梨給他煎煎牛排吃，龜梨一邊吐糟卻捲起手袖走進廚房，廚房新添了不少新出又好用的廚具，乍看之下赤西以為這真的是龜梨家，一時忘記了原本田中家的空無一物。

「這次又用什麼理由不在家裡睡？」之前是去跟樹打電動，前天是跟樹趕一下新寫的曲，昨天是樹說有煩惱想我聽一下……似乎是太久沒膩在一起，演唱會的巡迴結束以後身為京本的赤西也直線進入極度忙亂的舞台排練期，沒有太多工作交接的日子，頂多就是YouTube Channel的外景拍攝，但才一天就拍完一整個月的份量，赤西老實說，他可是想死龜梨。

於是忍不住每天疲勞的排練過後都跑到龜梨家留宿，反正龜梨也只是自己獨個兒沒啥事幹，龜梨抱怨過好幾次怎麼SixTONES結束了出道控好像沒什麼特別的一樣，反而露面的機會變少起來，赤西卻只是笑笑說，可能時代不一樣了不要著急。

「嗯……排練太晚了明天早起，樹的家比較近」面對龜梨的質問，赤西囁嚅地表示，龜梨盯了自己一眼，然後又投入地煎著牛排，滿溢飽足的香氣令人垂涎三尺，赤西把頭放到龜梨的肩上貪婪地吸索著香味。  
「京本媽媽有相信你嗎？」龜梨好奇，赤西支支吾吾起來。  
「嗯……好像不太相信，她好像覺得我外面有女朋友了，還跟我說這種時候要小心點之類的」赤西覺得自己還是和盤托出比較好，果不其然，龜梨聽見馬上睨住赤西。  
「以後你一個禮拜還是來一晚就好了，太多會令人起疑」  
「要嘛我跟家裡說我搬出來吧，又不是沒有錢」  
「不行！！」龜梨馬上反駁，任性的赤西仁，不論當誰，他還是自己，「要是那孩子回來了，發現自己居然搬走了，肯定會很傷心的」  
「誒——」

赤西表示不滿，卻也沒有執著下去，他等龜梨給自己做好牛排，便乖乖坐在飯桌上吃，龜梨托著一邊腮看著自己吃，赤西切了一小塊放到龜梨的嘴邊，他扭扭頭。

「你先吃著，我收拾一下房間」想起剛剛赤西來到之前他在整理著樹的凌亂的桌面，不同的廢紙上寫著看不出脈絡的RAP詞，看來樹是有靈感到隨便抓張紙就寫著，他必須每張每張紙在看，才知道哪一張是真的廢紙，哪一張是記錄了RAP詞所以不能扔。

赤西點點頭，又扭開了樹家的電視，龜梨看看時鐘，這時間點都是做著綜藝節目，感覺應該沒什麼大問題，便轉身走進房間裡重新投入地翻動不同的紙張，甚至有些早已變得發黃，看看字跡似乎是樹較小年紀時寫的東西，都堆放在這裡大概是樹看看有沒有什麼可以作為靈感吧？龜梨如是想，分類好片片紙張後，便看到那疊疊筆記本。

赤西在外面看著某個節目大笑起來，稍稍打擾龜梨的整理，龜梨看了一眼，似乎是某個搞笑藝人的節目，放下戒心，便好奇地翻動著那些疊高起來的筆記本，果然全部都是不成文理的RAP詞，有些就單純是詞彙記錄，旁邊還寫上相符的意思，靈感到的時候樹甚至在詞彙的旁邊試著寫一兩句RAP詞，看得出都是下過很多苦功。

啪啪地快速翻過不同筆記本，龜梨饒有趣味去了解聖的弟弟，直至畫面停頓在某一本陳舊的筆記上，發黃的紙張上摸起來甚至有種灰塵的感覺，經歷過潮濕又風乾讓紙張自然地變得凹凸不平，似乎樹在中途就沒有再使用這筆記了，這是他中學時的筆記吧，前半部份都是上課時抄寫的知識，也不曉得為何就這樣放在這堆筆記的裡面，最後的一頁寫著幾句簡單，匆匆寫下的似乎是在某個不應該交談的時間，他們執意對話。

［○○老師好兇，今天的舞太難跳了］  
［京本君可以不要在我的筆記上寫東西嗎？］  
［樹太小氣了，等會兒要不要去吃點什麼再回家］  
［我明天有測驗……］  
［真沒趣！］

本來只是兩個中學生書寫的無聊對話，說實在龜梨也不太認得樹跟京本的字跡，只能約莫從對話裡推敲出來，但龜梨確信，最後面的句子並不是出自二人的手筆。

［我可以回到這一天嗎？KYOMO］

某個在遙遠的時間裡滴落的水跡化掉在空間中讓紙張殘留水痕，龜梨摸著那只能隱約看見外框參差不齊的水跡，咬緊下唇。

我們在SixTONES過得很快活，你們呢？

在KAT-TUN裡消磨了自我嗎？


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! 閱讀途中感到無法接受, 請 馬 上 關 掉 !!!!

１０

「我可以跟社長見一下面嗎？」跟JESSE一起完結外景的拍攝，龜梨思考著什麼，跟經理人說，新手經理人本來在調整著倒後鏡想將他們都安全送回家，在聽見這麼的時候怯生地頓了頓，相當意外；JESSE本身看著車窗的反光裡弄著頭髮，仔細看著自己的臉，聽見旁邊的樹這樣說，吃驚地回頭過來，下巴幾乎掉到胸口。  
「樹……？」JESSE也不解地問道，倒後鏡裡拋來經理人疑問的目光，他也皺起眉頭表示自己也完全不知道，他們很少這樣要求直接見瀧澤，通常有些什麼要求都是直接跟經理人說，經理人再往上面去替他們傳達。  
「呃……有什麼事嗎？我也可以替樹君傳達——」經理人囁嚅著，龜梨卻眼神堅定。  
「不是今天也可以，但我想見見社長而已」

經理人這下子終於忍不住把頭轉了過來，正視著跟平常不太一樣的樹，他一直都是站在自己跟隊友中間，擔當著傳遞訊息之類的角色，在拍攝時也會好好地作統籌將要求等告訴隊友，確保大家都收到同樣的指示，然而他卻沒有一刻像現在的，眼神銳利並極具侵略性，容不得反對的透著壓迫感，經理人發怔，簡直就跟當天京本強迫自己將新曲交上去的樣子一模一樣。

明明，他們以前都不是這種人。

「……嗯……那麼我先跟上面聯絡一下」

藝人有上進心是種好事情，新手經理人自己也懂得這個道理，他們當紅了自己也能叨光，只是他還是新來，不確定這種進取的心態在新社長心目中到底適不適合。

「所以，樹你找我有事？」跟上面聯絡了一下沒想到瀧澤便說今天就好，馬上便讓樹回事務所讓他快速見個面，在走進熟悉的社長室的時候，龜梨想起對上一次像這樣正式地走進社長室找JOHNNY桑的時候，還是跟赤西一起走進去問KAT-TUN到底什麼時候才能出道，還是沒辦法完全相信那個像自己第二個父親一樣的恩師在這裡永遠地離開了，甚至自己跳過了這段時代連道別也沒有半句，他敲敲門，聽見瀧澤輕聲說『請進』這才走進去。

社長室跟往昔的都變得不一樣的，開揚的落地大玻璃窗映照著旭日餘光，外面東京都心的景致顯得更為奢華熱鬧，但也比過去更帶著壓抑感，瀧澤穿著整套的西裝坐在房間裡面，帥氣依舊的滿桌子都是文件，跟過去總是跟樂曲混戰的工作似乎很是相似，可是文件中間也藏了不少合約和機密文件，瀧澤看見龜梨的視線正掃視著自己的房間，下意識將那些檔案掩藏起來，他帶著笑意，輕鬆平常地問道。

「啊，嗯，就是想聊一聊」面對瀧澤這樣直接的提問，反倒是龜梨一下子找不到應對的辦法，他習慣JOHNNY桑的那一套，卻在看見瀧澤的一刻才倏地想到，他並不是JOHNNY桑，自己像這樣滿身帶刺不曉得是否恰當。  
「哦？工作的事情？」瀧澤挑挑眉，追問起來，龜梨作最後的猶豫，點頭然後把話都說明白。  
「其實……我覺得以一個剛出道的組合來說，SixTONES露面的機會是不是太少了點？」

也算不上是比較，雖然龜梨不太搞懂SixTONES跟Snow Man同時出道之類作為對手的玩法，估計也只不過是某種這時代的噱頭，可是這陣子自己在樹的家裡時間多了，在等待赤西來家裡時百無聊賴，打開電視只是想消磨一下卻少不免發現到一個較為殘酷的事實：別家比自家上更多的電視節目，甚至也有冠番節目在收費台播放。

「太少？嗯……北斗之前有劇集，陣容也是有名的演員；大我有舞台；慎太郎最近都在上DASH；你跟JESSE也有綜藝節目；高地也有固定的校革——也不算少吧？」瀧澤果不其然便反駁了這個說法，身為社長也是費盡心思，他倒背如流地一一細數著SixTONES各人的工作，龜梨倒是愣住起來，沒想到每個人的工作他連資料也不用翻查，便可以數出來。  
「北斗的劇集是大陣容沒錯，不過完結了之後也沒有接其他新的工作；大我的舞台還在準備的階段，就只有雜誌之類的露面機會；慎太郎的DASH是挺圈粉的，不過跟音樂性沒有太大的連繫；我和JESSE的確是綜藝節目比較多，但大部份都是以壁花為主，不算太有發揮的機會，至於高地——他的校革是一直以來的節目，也不算是新的資源吧？」

斬釘截鐵地逐項回覆，以龜梨在出道組打滾過的經驗反駁了瀧澤的粉飾太平，看見他的臉越往下聽便越沉下去，龜梨心裡變得不踏實，他知道瀧澤一向是很照顧後輩的人，否則也不會選擇這條經營的路，可是當他不再是前輩，變成一個管理者的時候，龜梨倒是不確定他是否還是那個他。

「……樹，為什麼……突然這麼著急呢？」瀧澤問道，在龜梨耳中其實這是不正確的，他們一直都很著急，著急什麼時候才能出道、才能站在舞台上展翅高飛，但似乎六個人相對KAT-TUN還是屬於比較溫厚的那種人，他們喜歡透過不同的場面表達自己想要出道的欲望，卻不像龜梨今天這樣一矢中的向公司施壓，他們還是有所忌諱，也缺失了絕對的自信，日復日在渴望出道和自我否定中掙扎不敢追夢。

「要是想站上東京巨蛋那個舞台的話，我們的起步算是很晚了」

龜梨表示，KAT-TUN在出道前便已經看過東京巨蛋的風景，出道控的尾場也重新回到這個人人夢想的舞台，老實說，當龜梨知道SixTONES的出道控裡居然沒有東京巨蛋的場次是有點兒驚訝的，在他那個年代，他以為出道便可以登蛋是一個常態。所以，當他在翻看以前YouTube Channel的影片並聽見樹說他最深刻的演唱會是他們即將舉辦的七天東京巨蛋公演時，心裡有點兒感動又是替他們不忿。

在龜梨眼中，他們已經擁有站上頂端的能力了。

「東京巨蛋？你們想在那裡開演唱會麼？」SixTONES總是帶著感激之心去面對每一項工作的安排，開橫濱Arena也好場方場巡迴也好，他們總是感謝一切的工作感謝所有到場的歌迷並盡全力做好眼前，算是很少直接從他們口中聽見想到某個地方開演唱會。  
「東京巨蛋——是我們大家的夢想」

不抓緊在剛出道的黃金期不停露面，上不同有潛質的節目圈粉，讓更多人認識他們去買他們的音樂作品，過了剛出道的黃金期，所有事情和努力就會被後浪越推越緊，甚至有點兒徒勞無功，大眾都是善忘的，要是沒抓住他們，他們就不會重視自己。

「我……考慮看看」雖然樹這樣走進來說這種話似乎是一個挺失禮的表現，但瀧澤還是有點兒高興的，自己變成了社長，無論是以前的後輩還是朋友總對著自己表現沒從前的自在，有種說不清的隔膜，感覺誰都不會再朝著自己說真話了，但沒想到樹倒是直直白白走進來大放厥辭，似是在指責自己和手下的人安排不妥，卻令瀧澤感到那麼一點點笑意的是，他是在對著自己說真實的話。

在這個沒有誰喜歡說真話的世界裡，樹卻對著自己敞開肚皮了。

「喂喂？仁？你找我嗎？」

跟瀧澤的談話結束讓龜梨有種鬆一口氣的感覺，出於從前到現在的信任吧，總覺得瀧澤再習慣管理，也不會變成那種只是說說就好的人，感覺SixTONES的東京巨蛋之夢又走近了一步，不過要是這事跟赤西說的話肯定又會被赤西吐糟自己，明明說好盡量不要干涉他們的未來，卻又看不過眼去，坐上計程車回去，龜梨才剛打開手機，便發現赤西打了幾通電話過來自己沒有接到，他回撥過去，心情愉快地說著，卻沒料到自己聽見的聲音是那麼的顫抖和遲疑。

「和……我——還是赤西仁對吧？」

自我質疑和自我否定，這從來都不是在那個閃閃發亮的赤西身上會出現的形容詞。

追趕著排練的進度，由京本主演的舞台流程和內容大致上決定好，接下來就是每個微小部份的調整和舞台走位，赤西也是早早跑到排練室等待著，卻在出門時遇到小小的阻撓，明明前一晚看過的劇本放在書桌上，卻怎麼也找不到了，花了不少時間東翻西翻，赤西宣告放棄只好回去跟工作人員再要一本。

「我們由第二場開始吧，大家先到位置上」拿好了劇本，卻硬有一種哪裡不對勁的感覺，赤西沒想出來，只是隨便翻翻提醒一下腦袋裡的台詞，便走到記憶中的位置去，卻被誰站在原處。  
「嗯嗯？」助演的加藤站在赤西本來的位置，有點兒困惑地看著赤西，「京本桑的位置在那邊哦」

他指著的位置明明之前是加藤站的地方，赤西百思不得其解，同樣地感到迷糊。

「哈哈，一時走錯位置了吧？Davey的位置在這裡哦」共演的松岡打著圓場，揮揮手讓赤西走過來，這刻赤西才感覺到劇本有什麼不對勁的地方。

不對，自己演的角色叫Jack，Davey是加藤演的角色，Jack才是這個舞台的主角——

慌忙地翻動手裡的劇本，赤西不敢相信地讀著上面的劇情及對白，但這是無意義的，畢業在封面就已經印上——演出／日本語訳／訳詞：小池修一郎（宝塚歌劇団），主演 Jack = 加藤清史郎——所有的對白都變得不一樣了！！

明明之前都是屬於赤西的對白，卻現在通通都換成加藤的對白，之前屬於加藤的角色，便變成了自己的助演，不對，明明在昨天以前，自己一直以座長的身份在這裡排練著。

「京本桑？沒事嗎？面色有點兒差哦？」蒼白地冒著冷汗，赤西完全沒搞懂現在是什麼的狀況，卻所有的證劇都指著一個自己不知道的事實——

他不再是舞台劇「報童」的主演及座長了。

甚至在自己不知道的時間裡就被撤換下來，身邊的演員都在擔心著他的狀態，他們讓人拿了張椅子，監督提議先跟主演的加藤再聊聊角色上的詮釋，讓京本有足夠時間休息再繼續，赤西翻動著劇情，很希望在下一秒翻動頁面的時候又能看見京本的名字再度跳躍在主演之上，可奇跡並沒有發生，無論自己怎樣去翻，還是變成了Davey。

是我的錯嗎？我表現不好，所以被換下來了嗎？

我的努力比不上京本這數年間的付出，還是太明顯被聽出來了嗎？所以趕急在未公演之前就換掉，好向世界的迪士尼交代；經典的作品，容不下一粒沙兒扎眼。

不靠舞台效果和先進的科技及燈光，結果原來我是沒辦法討好觀眾嗎？

我還是那個耀眼的赤西仁嗎？

「不，仁，不是這樣的」忍耐著這種挫敗感熬過整天的排練，結束後監督便抓住主演的加藤聊聊天討論角色和演繹，以前都是自己的事情，卻赤西這得眼白白看著加藤走向監督，而自己則是跟著其他演員一同回到休息室收拾東西準備歸家。

不甘心的感覺油然而生，赤西還是沒搞懂為什麼一天之間就有如斯大的變化而從來沒有誰告訴過他，就算是嫌棄自己表現不夠好沒辦法擔負起旗幟，至少也讓經理人之類跟自己說聲好有個心理準備吧？又怒又內疚的心情把赤西吞噬，他氣自己的無能，也更氣居然是自己的不才，直接導致後輩失去了重要的主演機會。

「你到我家先等著，我馬上就回來了」懊惱又悔恨，卻無力改變這一切，龜梨馬上否定了赤西的自我質疑，赤西不曉得，他以為是自己能力的不足才被撤換主演，那是因為他從來就沒有發現龜梨知道的所有。

未來再度被改變了。

龜梨一聽便知道了，一時三刻卻沒辦法在狹小的計程車裡跟赤西說明白，他自己也在整理著這解不清的迴路，到底是怎麼樣的過去，才能引致他們所在的未來一一被改變，這麼輕易又無聲無息？

先是樹三哥的工作，現在又害大我失去了主演的機會，下次呢？還會有下一次嗎？

你們到底在嘗試改變什麼？

「……呼呼、幸、幸好——」下了計程車龜梨飛快地跑到家裡附近的便利店，心裡想著前幾天才在那邊翻過大我上的舞台雜誌，不曉得數天之間會否被歌迷買個清光，在雜誌架上看見最後一本起皺的凋零感到鬆一口氣，馬上取下來，匆匆翻到大我出現的版面。

忍住驚呼，龜梨甚至感覺到自己捧著雜誌看的手都在發抖，前幾天還是大我個人的版面，說著對舞台、音樂的感受等，但今天再翻同一本的雜誌，卻變成了跟主演加藤清史郎的對談，容還明確地說大我是助演，很期待自己也有終一日可以主演像「報童」一樣聞名世界的舞台劇。

緊鎖眉頭，龜梨好想跟2009年的田中樹跟京本大我說：

你們知道你們在做什麼嗎？

『你知道你在做什麼嗎？仁』燈光在昏暗的舞池中搖曳不定，強勁節拍的電音歌曲轟動鼓膜，大我和錦戶他們坐在包廂內，他自己沒喝太多卻滿桌子都是酒精濃烈，一整枱放眼望過去都是不曉得誰喝過的玻璃杯或是不知道誰點的紅酒或伏特加，這裡煙霧迷漫幾乎所有人都在抽著煙，騰雲駕霧裡放大嗓子盡情談笑，在過大的音樂聲中聽不見彼此，不停錯過。

忘了是誰先發過來的邀請，大我猜想以往的自己是絕不可能答應這種邀約的，自己喜歡的是可以安安靜靜聊天喝酒的酒吧，而不是眼前這種活色生香五光十色的夜店，這裡有種狂野而墮落的感覺，每個年輕的女子都穿得極為曝露，以曖昧而饒有趣味的眼神不斷向這種投懷送抱，山下跟錦戶十分熟稔地一一拒絕那些不認識卻因為自己身份而意圖坐過來的女生，只讓那些之前就一起在玩的男女坐到包廂內，大我坐在這裡感覺與赤西軍團的世界格格不入，但而感到格格不入的，是被大我以赤西的身份硬拉過來的田口。

錦戶和山下看見田口的時候挺是意外，顯然田口不曾跟著他們到處壓馬路，想也自然，KAT-TUN內部根本就沒什麼溝通；大我也不曉得為何自己腦子一熱便將田口也拉過來，他坐在包廂裡抽著煙，跟錦戶和山下說著話稍見侷促，但很快在酒精的驅使下大放異彩，不停說著無人回應的冷笑話，女生們見他有趣也沒有抗拒，更是玩得投入。

『呃……多些人不是更好玩嗎？』面對錦戶的質問，大我不肯定地回答，氣勢是淡薄起來，錦戶白了一眼，搖頭。  
『我不是說這個，我指你把田口帶來也算了，居然還一直讓他跟女生玩，你們KAT-TUN要是被拍了怎麼辦』喜歡泡夜店不代表沒有理智，至少錦戶和山下把享受夜店氣氛和到處勾妹子劃清界線，都是如日中天的當紅偶像，被拍一班男生去酒吧倒沒什麼，身邊還跟著一堆衣著曝露的女生可是怎麼樣都說不過去，說是讓一直在玩的男女坐在包廂內，他們卻很清楚相處的法則，但現在看來，是一直沒在混赤西軍團的田口搞不清楚抽身而去的鐵則。  
『嗯……泡不同的妹子總比只泡一個妹子好吧？』

大我想起什麼，謹慎地表示，錦戶聽見了只是輕笑一聲，山下卻是揚起眉毛。

『居然還有這個解釋，倒是不錯』

他們走的是傳統偶像路線，別說一個妹子還是多個妹子，反正有女的出現在身邊均會直接間接地導致瘋狂掉粉影響組合，但現在聽大我這樣一說，似乎走瘋野不羈路線的KAT-TUN可以用『我多情所以還是大家的男朋友哦』這一招固定軍心，山下聽見了有點兒認同，也沒有再對於赤西把田口也找來表示什麼；然而，這自然並不是大我的目的，把田口也找來只是剛好想起來，田口染上陋習的原因就是源於現在的女朋友，大我單純只是覺得說不定多出來玩玩，田口也不會對現在的女朋友那麼上心或是依存。

他覺得自己一無是處比不上其他隊友，在組合裡也得不到其他人主動的關切，於是對女朋友有種瘋狂的依戀，甚至一起陷入萬劫不復去逃避現實。

『……喂喂？我……很快回來』田口的手機從剛剛起便響個不停，間中故意無視又忍不住拿起來接聽，大我不曉得在這種吵鬧的場合是如何聽得見手機裡的憤懣，但從田口的臉上看起來他似乎是喝了酒，也對於手機的奪命追魂感到不耐煩，『嗯？仁？你都不喝酒的？』

意識到自己一直在看著他，田口把電話乾脆關機，回望著赤西，狐疑一問。

『哦……我明天早上還有工作，就不喝太多了』隨便說點什麼推塘，大我以笑去回應田口的疑惑，他沒有追問下去，倏地感到口袋裡傳來震動的感覺，大我把手探進去將手機掏出來，看見顯示為『和』的聯絡人傳來怒意和斥責。

［你到底在想什麼］

『哈……看來你那邊也在催促吧』時間是晚上快凌晨一點，夜店來說是漸漸到達當晚氣氛最濃烈的時間，卻於一般人而言就是該趕快回家的樣子，樹本來就反對自己把田口帶去夜店，更也不讓他跟上，眼看著樹的訊息是不曾見過的怒火，大我反倒是沒有半點猶豫。  
『不，是經理人提我明天有工作，我先回去好了』

田口沒看見手機上的訊息，輕易便接受了這個說法，大我分別跟錦戶和山下打過招呼便獨自回去，明知道樹是極不喜歡自己想要幫助田口這個想法的，覺得不應該過度干涉前輩們的過去，以免擾亂了未來，可是他就是看不過眼，明明大家都在咫尺之間，只需要伸手，就可以抓緊對方。

他才沒有在干涉什麼，他只是稍微伸手，就這樣而已。

就好像是，在路上看見一個跌倒的人，僅僅伸出的友誼之手一般平常。

『我回來了』話雖如此，他也不想樹不開心或是什麼，看見訊息後還是乖乖回家報到。

客廳只亮了沙發那邊的燈，其他地方都顯得昏暗，樹將電視調較至最小的聲量，幾乎聽不見，他獨個兒坐在沙發上等待，甚至聽見自己回來的聲音也沒有出來迎接或是什麼，大我猜想，今晚自己大概真的惹毛了樹，雖然他不後悔，但他不想無法說服樹。

至少想獲得最親近的人的理解，在這個時代裡唯一看見自己的人。

『樹，還沒睡嗎？』繞到沙發去，看見樹目無表情地坐著，雙眼裝作在電視節目專注著，卻完全無法說服自己，這明明就是很有事的表情，大我戳了戳樹，想走過去搭話放鬆一下氣氛，樹猛地抬頭。  
『KYOMO，你到底在想什麼』質問的語氣絕對不易聽進去，大我沒有見過這樣對待自己的樹，樹總是對自己所有的任性通通包容，又或是以更寵溺的心態百般遷就，有一刻大我懷疑是不是他們彼此的關係改變了，才有這進一步的情感表露，但理智沒辦法保持，好像一份忍耐很久的怒火，自體內湧上。

大我先是一愣，然後不服氣地回答。

『我只是在做赤西桑會做的事情』心知肚明樹說的不是自己去夜店這事，可大我就突然開始生氣樹非但不理解自己，還必須怪責或是強迫自己停下，他反駁著，聲線顯得尖銳而充滿刺針。  
『哼』樹冷笑一聲，顯然看穿了自己的小謊話，『你平常在休息室跟他聊天也就算了，還居然跟他一起跑夜店？！KYOMO，我說過，不能這樣干涉過去，我跟你都不知道這對未來有什麼影響！！』

樹也不曉得為什麼這一晚自己就無法將情緒好好忍住，就彷彿自己並不是那個總是脾氣很好的田中樹，他驀地從沙發站了起來，一一指出大我的不是，他眼中的不是，大我聽見了一臉桀驁不馴，也以從來沒有的語氣跟樹對著幹。

『樹，我並沒有在做什麼，要是我真的想改變他的未來，我大可以直接跟他說不要再抽大麻！！』怒目而視，這樣生氣的大我近年來太少見，樹心中一怯，有一下，覺得自己看見了許多年前跟慎太郎打架的那個京本大我。

明明，他們不曾這樣相處。

樹總是到處讓著自己做喜歡做的事，對於自己的天然發言也只是以爆笑帶過，他們甚至沒有試過吵架，在相處下萌生情愫後更是故意避開情感上的碰撞，永遠只在那根看不見的線上接近又彈開，各自憐惜著這根禁忌。

『只是你明知道那種方法不行，你才不這樣做』樹下意識反唇相譏，刺中大我的心。  
『我們……別再說這事了，好嗎？樹』我不想跟你吵，大我退讓一步，主動說。

『你太享受當赤西桑了，KYOMO』

樹無法理解為什麼這句痛人的說話會在自己的嘴邊溜出來，衝撞向大我脆弱的心坎裡，甚至明知道他在來到這個時代後已經因為音樂上的自卑感受到不少打擊，這一刻就如親手將自己一直細心栽種呵護的玫瑰花親手摔在地上粉碎，說話甫吐出來樹便後悔了，覆水難收卻沒辦法補救，意料之中刀刃怔在大我難以致信的錯愕中，樹看見了，竟是沒辦法止住自己往下說的無情。

『你可有想過，當你成功改變了前輩的歷史，他們還需要SixTONES嗎？』

沒有人知道每一步的不一樣，對於未來而言會引起怎麼樣的變化，樹一直沒有將這說話明確地說出來去阻止大我的天真，是因為這個想法太過自私，雖然，樹只是想在過去守護SixTONES，他們得來不易的組合。

他沒有猶豫便接近哥哥，是出於家人的身份，但一再被拒絕他也無可奈何，但至少其他人的歷史，他從來就沒有打算踏足。自然是有一刻想過，要是當初阻止了赤西的離開，KAT-TUN是不是就會變得完全不一樣，但馬上樹便想到了，要是世界還有六個人的KAT-TUN，到底還需不需要走同樣路線的SixTONES。

人是自私的，他很喜歡哥哥，很喜歡KAT-TUN，但他不想失去SixTONES。

呯——

樹被突如其來的聲響嚇了一跳，他望向牆角摔得破碎的手機，再看著眼前氣得發抖的大我，在聽見樹的說話後，似乎大我也同樣步向自毀的失控。

『原來你就是為了這種原因，才一直不想我去干涉KAT-TUN桑的事情』冰冷的說話不帶溫度，大我落寞又失望的樣子一直留在樹的眼眶內徘徊不去，沒有誰知道為什麼他們今晚會如此針鋒相對，不曾出現在他們相處之中的詞彙把他們湮沒，直至失去了心跳的愛情，大我一直盯著樹，樹卻不敢看著大我，彼此都知道說錯了話，無法挽回，撲通跳個不停，卻只是憤怒的節拍。

『聖君可是你的哥哥，樹』

你為了哥哥被事務所開除而懊惱過要不要離開，你為了哥哥的醜聞而覺得拖累了SixTONES，你為了田中這個名字苦苦堅持。

現在機會就在你眼前，你卻為了自己，不敢再踏出一步。

你是從什麼時候起被名利薰心，變得如此自私的？


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! 如閱讀途中有任何不適, 請 馬 上 退 出 !!!

１１

沒有過去的未來，我不敢想像。

※

於是樹跟大我在不屬於自己的過去裡，吵了場在他們相識十多年間最厲害的一場架。

在當晚的激烈爭執之後，大我毅然帶著失望透頂的神情默不作聲地回到自己的房間並狠狠地將門摔上，只留牆角那個早被摔壞的手機閃爍著異樣的光芒，樹想追上去解釋，卻又覺得自己已經傷透大我的心，近乎將大我推下他脆弱的深淵，是他親手將一直套在玻璃罩裡的玫瑰摧殘，而他無法控制。

他獨個兒在不知流逝的時間裡坐在沙發上，抱膝至天明看見遠處泛起黎明之色，隱約的光線裡再度帶來沒有希望的一天，他們確實跨越了那根禁忌的線，禁忌地去吵架、互相指責，又互相怨恨，這不是樹原來希望的事情，他以為跨越那份情愫是讓他們更加靠近，面對自己。一直思考著和大我和好的方法，卻無法屈服於大我的想法，對，他只能承認自己是自私了，他很喜歡KAT-TUN，很喜歡聖，他不想聖難受甚至不得不承擔更嚴重的後果，但他更不想放棄自己一直堅持走過來的隊友，他不想失去SixTONES。

如日中天的KAT-TUN他見識過，是他某種自卑感作祟吧，他質疑要是KAT-TUN一直都是六個人，那麼這個藝能界還需不需要同樣是六個人的SixTONES，他的無作為，只是想守護屬於他的地方。

一扉之隔，大我在夢中輾轉反側，很久沒做過這樣真實而跳躍的夢，他洗澡後躺在床上一直想著樹的事情，生氣著樹的自私，卻又無比理解樹想守護的地方，猶豫不決要不要主動將門打開，跟樹和好，卻又在遲疑中敵不過睡意，陷入紛擾的夢境。

『XXXXXX』

眼睛裡是看著樹，他能感覺自己在笑著，主動靠近樹的唇邊，樹卻是害羞卻又帶笑意避開，他們說了什麼大我沒能聽見，只知道下一秒他跟樹緊抱在一起。

『XXXXXX』

某間酒店房內，他以己之眼輕彈著結他，心情很好地哼唱著無聲，愉快地一一在白紙上寫著曲譜，飛快得不像自己的手般順利，但想自己想更看清楚那首神來之曲的時候，夢境又被中斷了……

『XXXXXX』

他們在吃著大阪燒，氣氛歡樂地談笑著什麼，突然旁邊的樹說了什麼，自己興奮地起勁也搭著話，並看進樹明亮的眼神裡猛地點頭，卻看不見旁邊隊友錯愣而困惑的表情。

『XXXXXX』

高地跟自己吵架，面紅耳赤的表情就如今晚的自己跟樹一樣，然後從樹的家奪門而去，自己想追上去，卻頓住了腳步。

『XXXXXX』

自己在東寶的排練室，小池監督跟自己說點什麼，自己努力地配合著唱歌，怪異的感覺籠罩著自己，他想說點什麼，喉嚨裡傳來撕裂的感覺，不對，不是這樣發音的——

『他』扭頭看了看旁邊牆身的鏡子，只見『赤西』在回瞪著自己——

『嗚啊——呼、呼……』大我從夢中驚醒過來，冒著冷汗喘氣不斷，彷彿一下子跑了十幾里路一樣，睜開雙眼的時候有一瞬大我並不知道自己在哪裡，手在發著抖，夢境的所有還是十分清晰，卻更讓大我感到困惑，他下意識覺得最為合理的行為，是跑下床將房門打開。

樹沒睡，卻也沒料到大我會這樣突然從後把自己抱住，在睡眠跟清醒中間被嚇一跳，他沒反應過來，大我將自己緊抱得厲害，更能感受到他在發抖。

『……怎、怎麼了？KYOMO』這……算是原諒自己了嗎？樹抬頭看看時鐘，早上七點多大我很少在這麼早的時候起床，這樣激動地把自己環抱住也不像平常的他，他伸手拍了拍大我，輕聲問道，大我聽見了，將頭更加深埋在樹的肩膀上，貪婪地吸取著讓自己安心的味道和觸感。

是樹，眼前的是樹。

『樹……我——是赤西桑，還是京本大我？』

摔手機不是他。

跟樹這樣吵架的也不是他。

會這樣質疑並不信任樹的更不是他。

可是這裡就只有樹，可以看見自己，看見他是他，他並不是赤西仁。

『我要是一直留在這裡……終有一天會變成赤西桑，不再是京本大我了嗎』

夢不僅僅是一個夢，從醒來的一刻大我便知道了，就彷彿有誰將這個訊息放到自己的思緒裡面一樣，清晰而明確，他們必須回去，必須儘快找方法回去，不然時空會自動修正，消除並融合本來不存在的人，未來的大我跟年幼的大我沒辦法身處在同一時空裡面，時空會讓大我漸漸變成這個時代應該存在的赤西仁。

一步一步，甚至不可估計，也無察覺，直至驀然轉身，大我發現這個修正的程序早已啟動，他以為時代掌握在自己的手裡面，殊不知一切只是順流而行，是被安排的越線，因為在這裡赤西跟龜梨是在一起；他拉著田口一起去泡夜店，因為只有自己絕對不會答應赤西軍團的邀約；他為了田口的事跟樹一再意見不合，因為赤西和龜梨總是在吵架；他生氣極的時候毫不猶豫就將手機摔向牆上——

因為他就是赤西仁。

『KYOMO……你在說什麼呢——』不解大我的憂心忡忡，是因為樹沒有看見大我的夢，那個真實的景象，甚至大我確信，在他的夢裡面，他看見的並不是夢，是赤西存在著在自己未來身體裡面的記憶，縱然連他也不曉得為什麼會擁有這些記憶。

把身體轉過去，樹的臉就靠在大我的旁邊，幾乎可以聞到過了一晚殘留在上面清淡沐浴露的味道，樹的心再度漏掉一拍，是熟悉大我的味道，他拉著大我的手，讓他坐到沙發上，指尖輕輕勾起大我慌亂的臉，大我的雙眸對準自己顯得心煩意亂，卻倒映著楚楚可憐的不安忐忑，樹在他的臉頰上撫了撫，沒有多想便吻了下來。

『樹！！』沒想到樹會這麼突然地吻住自己，大我愕然又下意識避開，叫著樹的名字卻完全沒有辦法。  
『你一直都是KYOMO哦』

樹的聲音有種安心感，是種無法解釋的直覺，讓大我鬆一口氣的實在，樹的說話直接敲進自己的內心，撲通撲通地跳起來；樹握住大我的手，然後另一邊又攀上大我的頭頂安撫起來。

『但要是我們再不回去，我們終有一天會變成赤西桑跟龜梨桑』大我頓了頓，還是將自己夢中看見的東西和盤托出，想告訴樹事情到底有多嚴重，他們有多迫在眉睫，樹看著大我緊鎖的眉頭，心思都放在眼前的可愛上，沒有太在意大我所說的事情，而他只是伸伸指尖想要撫平那起伏的皮膚。  
『那只是一個夢，KYOMO，』樹無視著大我的反抗，放輕力度掐住了大我的臉頰，然後再度親了親那嘟起來的嘴唇，『我們會找到辦法回去的』  
『不是，樹，那不只是一個夢！！』面對樹的毫不在意，大我感到反駁不了的無力感，他沒有見識過那個夢，所以才會以為它真的只是一個夢；樹看見大我著急的樣子，他卻只是嘴上笑笑然後站了起來。  
『我給你做早餐，你去梳洗一下吧』

那句『樹』被硬生給哽在嘴邊，大我也不曉得為何自己無法說服樹，大約是自己本來就像樹所說，嘴笨不會說話，大我有點兒氣餒卻無可奈何，只能眼白看著樹離開自己，走向廚房。

勾著樹的指尖與某種溫度分離，大我在凌亂中也發現了這個放在眼前的事實。

樹，不曾離開自己。

但今天的他，選擇了離開。

而他並不知道。

『仁，今晚去○○PUB嗎？亮他們說今晚也要去』早上在休息室讓化妝師幫忙著整理樣貌，大我還是顯得悶悶不樂，心裡面苦苦思索回去的方法卻一無所獲，回去的倒數迫在眼前，可是自己卻完全不知道怎樣辦，更糟糕的是，樹似乎沒將這件事放在心上。

田口哼著小歌，走著休息室，才剛放下手提袋，便向自己問道，大我揚揚眉，看著眼前輕鬆得意的田口總感覺那裡不對勁；算不上是想拯救KAT-TUN的未來，他才沒有這麼偉大，大我只是僅僅不想眼白看著KAT-TUN步步走近那個既定而痛苦卻沒有誰得益的未來，自己存在著卻什麼都不去嘗試，但如今必須回去的事情才是他最優先考慮的，他不可以再跟樹留在這個不屬於自己的時空。

『不、我今晚不去了』大我回答著，眼角捎到剛換好衣服的樹跟剛進門的田中聊著天，他們談笑著，在這裡近乎同齡的詭異就只有大我看見，是種兄弟感也是種隊友感，大我蹙蹙眉，強迫自己將視線放回在鏡前面。  
『誒，難得亮辦的派對』田口有點兒可惜地說，大我聽了起初只是點頭，卻又勾起了狐疑。  
『派對？誰的生日嗎？』

按道理一般誰的生日也不至於這麼可惜吧，看著田口眉飛色舞的樣子但明明大我記得田口的生日並不相近，田口聽見了問題，故作神秘地笑了笑，又壓低聲線。

『亮似乎跟他之前的女朋友吹了，剛好我也分了，於是亮說倒不如辦個失戀派對』說是失戀，可田口臉上就是一副放下心頭大石的樣子，大我不曉得這種所謂的失戀派對有什麼實際的意義，更沒有引起他非常想要出席的意欲，倒是聽見田口失戀了讓他有點兒不敢相信。  
『你……分了？』

訝異著。雖然帶著田口去夜店玩的目的也是讓他了解在現任女朋友以外的可能性，可以的話不希望田口踏上一條不歸的路，儘早結束不良的習慣，但這麼輕易就完成？這算是改變未來了嗎？

『唔，前陣子你不是帶我去玩嗎？她後來大發脾氣，之後就算是工作晚了也完全對我不信任，我覺得這樣的話也走不下去，於是分了』田口乾脆坐在旁邊的椅子上跟大我聊著天，大我帶著赤西無甚表情的臉反射在眼前的鏡子上，田口倒覺得沒什麼，只因為他看不見大我此刻的內心波濤洶湧地翻滾著，就這樣？就這樣已經達到他的目的了嗎？  
『哦……』

大概是在思考的途中顯現了一副苦惱的樣子，田口以為赤西正替他感到郁悶，田口笑得更開起來，甚至主動拍了拍大我的肩。

『別露出這個表情啊，真的，我沒什麼』

大我的困惑倒映在田口的眼中變為自己的失戀而感到憂愁，首次有種同舟共濟的感覺，交往兩年多就這麼分了確實可惜，但田口看著赤西苦悶的表情卻總覺得內心被誰寫滿了暖意，有種回到許久之前的錯覺，當他們仍是少年，不知天高地厚老是打架，卻又很快和好，跟大家一起打電動，被他們吐糟著自己的B型人格，表露無遺的情感碰撞，然後大家都在跌跌撞撞中成長起來變得強大。

『呃……』大我不知道要如何去回應田口這件事情，他尚沒有好好梳理自己的思緒，卻在化妝師剛好完成自己的妝容一刻，經理人便推門進來找自己。  
『赤西君，等會兒拍攝完了我們還要先去錄音室一趟，記得留下來』  
『……有新的工作嗎？』

大我好奇地問道，踏進九月，最後一場的Break the Records夏巡也順利結束了，大我覺得好不容易才能喘喘氣的時候，似乎屬於赤西的工作又來了。

『啊啊，去年不是拍了BANDAGE嗎？公司決定用裡面樂隊的名義出一個專輯這樣，所有曲詞都是小林桑和岩井桑一手包辦的，等會兒就去討論一下那些曲』經理人簡單地說，聽見是跟大人物合作，大我一下子也變得緊張起來，去年的BANGAGE拍攝時赤西還是赤西，大我完全不曉得赤西跟兩個大人物是如何相處的。  
『啊……好的』  
『跟著他們做音樂不是你一直很期待的事情麼？應該有不少可以學習的地方，要加油啊，赤西君』

經理人拍了拍自己的肩便離開，留著大我獨個兒顯得有點兒錯亂，他坐在化妝鏡前面發呆，聽著旁邊上田跟中丸抱怨著今天的髮型夾不好，一直往上翹，聽著田口跟化妝師聊天，最新的電動到底有多好玩，看著鏡子裡樹跟田中說得興奮不停大笑起來──

他再度看回在自己的臉上，赤西完美的臉龐正看著自己，深邃了眼眸，他在想，此刻自己到底是誰。

※

「仁！！！」幾乎是奔跑著回家，才從電梯的門裡走出來，便看見赤西的身影不安地站在門前，陰影中透著發抖，龜梨可算是沒見過這樣的赤西，他總是那麼的耀眼地站在舞台上，站在每一盞射燈之下，總是閃爍著自己無法企及的光芒。

跑上去，龜梨用力地抱住了赤西，赤西嚇得一抖，乖巧地讓龜梨將自己一擁入懷，他調整著呼吸，即使在自己的戀人面前，也有種不服輸的感覺，他依靠龜梨，卻不想龜梨看見他最脆弱的部份，然而卻一再失控。

「進門再聊吧」

拉著赤西進門，赤西恍惚的神情讓龜梨看不下去，他不曉得要怎樣才能避過那些痛苦的未來，才能告訴赤西，並不是他的問題才讓京本失掉了座長的位置；他讓赤西坐在沙發，自己也坐在旁邊，欲言又止一直思忖著言辭。

「和……我——」赤西首先開口，龜梨馬上打斷他的猶豫。  
「不關你的事，仁」

龜梨只是想安慰我。赤西肆意扭曲了龜梨的說話，親手將龜梨本來的關切化作刀刃插在自己的心臟上，狠勁有力地讓自己淌血，直至滿地鮮紅，赤西才自虐地覺得滿意，對，他就不是無所不能，他也只是一個平凡人，平凡得讓後輩的大好機會就在自己的手中硬生錯過。

是因為這是後輩的機會嗎？所以格外的生氣。

不，赤西生氣的更多是自己吧，原來自己也只不過是平凡人，所謂追求音樂，對音樂的堅持，被譽為美聲之類的說話，通通都在這一刻被瓦解掉，他的世界彷彿被完全地否定，來到這個時代，唯一的得著就是證明了自己並不完美。

他不是天才。

「怎可能不是我？！那孩子比我演得好太多吧？從他們的表情我就看出來了，他苦苦練習的成果都毀在我手上了！」  
「仁，冷靜！！！」赤西想要繼續發飊地說下去，怪責自己的無能，龜梨看出來了，所以馬上阻止了赤西無止境的自責，「是時空改變了，不關仁的事」

赤西想再開口繼續往下去，龜梨的真相卻碰撞進自己的耳窩中，激起浪花讓自己遲疑，他吸了一口氣，又悄悄地洩了氣。

「時空……改變了？」可從沒聽過這種事，簡直就像是小說或是電視劇中的不能相信，但後來赤西又想了想，自己身處在赤西的身體裡面，在2020年裡本身就是一直極怪異的事情，再無法相信，也只得接受這便是事實，赤西問道。  
「唔……你還記得聖的三弟嗎？就是那個棒球選手的彪」龜梨喃喃地說著，赤西思索了一下，點頭，「我們剛來這裡的時候，他是獨立的藝人，就是有在演舞台劇跟做點地下音樂表演之類的，可是前陣子，我突然發現他變成了職棒的選手」

心裡暗自希望赤西不要發現龜梨說話中的漏洞，也不要追問，他不想跟赤西說謊，但更不想赤西發現到那個未被改變的事實，於是小心翼翼，在腦海中翻著詞彙涉水而行。

「你想想看，一般人有辦法在數個月之間就由獨立藝人變成職棒的選手嗎？後來我看過田中家的聊天室，之前他們說關於彪的音樂的對話都不見了，反而多了很多我沒有見過的照片，都是他們不同年份跟彪在棒球場拍的合照」龜梨越往下說，其實越覺得這是一件很毛骨悚然的事情，整個世界，就只有他跟赤西曉得，或是更準確點，就只有他自己記得，「我覺得只有一個原因，就是未來這裡的某段歷史因為過去發生了某些事情，而被改寫了」  
「被改變……被誰改變？」赤西重覆著龜梨的話，試圖思考著什麼，卻什麼都沒能連貫起來。

「你想想看，我們在這裡變成了樹跟大我，那麼，原來的他們去了哪裡了？」

這是龜梨來到這裡後第一次想起來的事情，要不是有彪的事情，很可能龜梨一直沒注意到這些混亂的發展，他提問著，問題似乎在赤西的心中變得震撼，他稍稍瞪大雙眼，看見了問題的答案。

「要是你指的是樹跟京本回到了過去……變成了我們，然後再改變了這裡的歷史——」

為什麼？

赤西心中的疑問是為什麼樹跟京本要改變這裡的歷史，既然他們是從未來回到過去，那麼他們應該很清楚所發生的每件事情，他們照著演不就好了？又何必大費力氣去改變？

是發生了讓他們不得不去改變的事情嗎？所以他們才會交換了時代？

「……也可能是他們在無意識間做的改變，不是有種說法，蝴蝶效應的嗎？每一件小事，就算是微不足道，也可能引起未來骨牌式的倒塌」到底還是了解赤西的，從他的眼內看見了疑問，龜梨揞好自己的良心，以完美的演技甚至說服自己。

他是不知道樹跟大我的意圖，但他也不笨，他也知道樹跟大我定然是想改變些什麼。

「那京本的舞台劇……」不對啊，邏輯上沒說通，既然他們之前的改變是樹的三哥，那麼為什麼下一個改變就是京本自己的工作？  
「我想……連他們也不知道到底未來會有怎麼樣的變數吧……」龜梨咬咬下唇，搖頭，「我也想不出來」

「和……」

赤西輕聲唸著，龜梨扭頭看著沉思的赤西，好看的臉龐還是依舊完美，年月沒有在赤西的臉上留下太多的痕跡，在他眼中的赤西，永遠都是那麼的年少輕狂，讓自己著迷，他音樂上的天份足以碾壓自己，在舞台上閃閃發亮的人，一直都是他，眼前這個讓自己瘋狂的他。

是他所喜歡，不願意失去的他。

「這裡要是有KAT-TUN，還需要SixTONES嗎？」錯愕。

赤西，還是抓住了微小的破綻了。

六個人的KAT-TUN總是勢不可擋，赤西好奇為什麼事務所明明有KAT-TUN，還願意捧一團人數相同、風格相近的組合，說是承傳，也相當詭譎。

09年他們正進行創舉，在東京巨蛋這個舞台上連續開一個星期的演唱會，風頭一時無兩，那樣發展下去的話，十一年的今天，事務所真的會將路線一樣的SixTONES捧起來互相爭奪歌迷和工作嗎？

龜梨看進赤西的眼內，罕有地變得無語，內心卻猛烈地跳個不停。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 閱讀途中如感到任何不能接受, 請自行退出 -

１２

當赤西回望著龜梨，讀懂了那雙明亮眼眸背後的沉默，他們彼此之間從來就沒有什麼可以逃避對方的掃視和了解，太長久待在身邊讓他們變得沒甚隱藏，赤西總是想在龜梨身邊逃開找回自己私人的空間，但又捨不得放任龜梨獨自留在原地，如此來回地掙扎讓他們整天吵架，手機變成了他們之間的代罪羔羊，所有人對於他們的爭執都見怪不怪，甚至沒有人再去關心他們怎麼了。

然後赤西才想起來，當他跟龜梨來到這個時空，竟是快樂得想不起對上一次吵架，是什麼時候。他們就像一對平常的愛侶，很努力地工作，跟SixTONES那班年輕又沒有防線的隊友打鬧，聽著JESSE魔音般的笑聲響徹休息室，讓自己也禁不住發笑起來，晚上想出無數個理由強行跑到龜梨的家留宿，再看著龜梨明明很想自己卻又覺得對不起京本媽媽的表情暗自竊笑，在樹那張不算偌大的單人床上抱著入睡。

這似乎才該是赤西和龜梨最好的相處方式，而可笑的是，這個完美的相處是在2020年，在SixTONES裡，身為京本和樹他們才有辦法做到；2009年，身為赤西和龜梨的他們，辦不到。

可是赤西還是堅信著，縱然他們整天吵架，但還是彼此相愛，KAT-TUN每個人都漠不關心，但他說服了自己只不過是因為他們長大了，大家都不再是當天無知的少年；赤西一直覺得，或是不曾想過，他在走的這條路上，無論是跟龜梨交往又或是待在KAT-TUN裡努力，都是一條沒有盡頭的路，他們會一直走下去。

直至──他瞧見了龜梨眼內的陰沉。

「仁想知道KAT-TUN現在的樣子嗎？」

我，沒有辦法去欺騙仁。

也許龜梨是震驚樹和大我在過去因為某些事情，一再改變了現在，他也有一度希望他跟赤西的未來可以就這麼在一晚之間被改寫，但很可惜，無論龜梨再怎麼在深夜裡翻找維基百科，赤西仁這個名字還是清晰地烙上退團、結婚生子再退社的印記。

他一直想保留這個未來，待自己回到2009時努力去改變，甚至有點兒自虐地覺得這是自己才能辦到的事情，親手去將他和赤西的未來改寫，所以他並不想赤西發現這件事情；又曾經想過，會不會就是今天赤西在2020年發現了這個真相，才間接引致他們在過去的分開。

但當龜梨看見是赤西自己主動抓住了線索，並追問著自己的時候，他變得啞口無言，他不想赤西讓他沒辦法去改變，更不想原來是自己親手摧毀他和赤西之間的愛情。

於是他將選擇權再度交回給赤西，縱使心裡千刀萬剮疼痛難當，他還是沒有辦法對著赤西說謊。

赤西有權利知道這事情，因為這是他的未來。

「……」

赤西定睛地看著龜梨，看出了他的不安和難受，幾乎不需要用腦，也可以猜得出龜梨有些事情隱瞞著自己，是他跟他的事情，也是他跟他們的事情，2020年的KAT-TUN，也許走得沒有自己想像中如意。

想知道嗎？

赤西回答不出來。

他不想知道未來發生些什麼事情，讓他們走得不順，更不想知道龜梨跟他發生了什麼事情，才沒辦法一起帶著KAT-TUN往前衝，他多希望這個未來就是他們的未來，他們不再吵架，像一般情侶甜蜜，身邊有極好的隊友，過著總是在大笑的生活。

「……唔？」赤西選擇了避而不談，他沒有試著去回答也許知道更多的那個問題，他伸手，用力地抱緊龜梨，將臉埋在龜梨的肩膀上，試圖將顫抖的聲線聽上去輕鬆平常。

「我相信我們，也相信他們」

我們一起可以走下去，無論是過去還是現在，樹和京本既然可以改寫未來，那麼無論是怎麼樣的過去，我也堅信等到我們回去以後，也一定可以親手改寫。

赤西仁、龜梨和也、KAT-TUN，我們才不會被世界的洪流沖散。

龜梨讓自己安份地被收納在赤西的懷裡，不去在意赤西語氣中的不確定，卻強撐起來的堅持，他閉上眼睛，想著怎麼自己總是讓眼淚幾乎掉下，太遜了，簡直就不像個男人，他回抱著赤西，貪婪地想，要是他們一直不回去，可能更好。

不用吵架，不用去想到底是什麼事情讓他們漸行越遠，只需要好好演活樹跟大我這個角色，然後他們就可以獲得快樂和幸福。

是他人的也好，至少還算是一種幸福。

「早知道JESSE不來……」我就不來了，北斗無奈地想著。

五月份，大我本來的舞台劇正式開演，是JESSE先約自己不如一起去看大我的舞台，龜梨想了想以後也說好，雖然赤西失掉了主演的角色，不過在所有人的記憶中他能參與這麼厲害的演出已經很了不起，SixTONES的群組裡大家都在討論著要看哪一場。

沒想到JESSE也把北斗叫來，龜梨記得北斗跟大我好像就不算是太親近的樣子，有點兒意外，大概是出於JESSE的邀請吧，北斗有點兒別扭的戴著墨鏡到了他們集合的地點，可是快到開演的時候，JESSE這才傳來訊息說臨時有工作，不能來了，讓北斗跟自己一起看。

「那麼……你要回去嗎？」龜梨拿著經理人早上給自己的三張門劵，說是留念也可以，他看著北斗收到JESSE訊息時馬上沉下去的臉，問道。  
「……來都來了，反正這舞台也是很有名的──」嘴上說得不情不願，可是北斗還是率先從龜梨手上抽過門票，從工作人員通道走進會場的後台，再待其他客人都坐好的時候，悄悄地繞到見學席的位置去。  
「看完一起吃個飯吧，跟KYOMO一起」龜梨提議道，倒不是特別想將他們的距離拉近，從北斗扭扭妮妮中他也看出來，不親近，但並不代表他們互不相干。  
「誒……跟京本嗎──餓了的話再說吧」北斗露出一副有所保留的樣子，抿抿嘴似是在猶豫，龜梨禁不住偷笑起來，這裡的人都好有趣。

不是主演，但舞台還是相當精彩的，赤西的表現恰到好處，完美地襯托著主演的氣勢，歌聲的部份也比起之前大有進步，沒有那種不適應的感覺了，似乎赤西也找到了演音樂劇的技巧，表情是輕鬆自如地在舞台上收放歌聲，響徹全場的讓龜梨激動得想大力鼓掌。

果然還是站在每一盞射燈下的男人啊，赤西想要做到的時候，從來就沒有『辦不到』的結果，他否定過、遲疑過、也失落過，可是往往最後，赤西總是能夠辦到所有，像一個傳統JOHNNYS的男人。

這個人，一直在吸引著自己。

「KYOMO好像還要跟監督聊一聊，只好我們兩個人去吃吧？」公演之後簡單在後台跟赤西打了聲招呼，赤西卻顯得有點兒匆忙，才沒聊幾句便說要跟監督聊一聊剛剛的演出，過一陣子更是直接跟龜梨傳來訊息說還是他們先去吃飯不要再等了。

龜梨算是有點兒失望，畢竟他本來有一大堆關於舞台的感想要告訴赤西，也想跟赤西瘋狂討論他們這次的演出，想到一些新點子可以未來用在演唱會之類的地方，覺得大概只有赤西能懂自己，不過既然赤西那麼重視這次的演出，沒辦法之下也只能跟北斗兩個人先去吃飯，反正感想什麼的晚一點跟他打電話說也可以。

「好吧」北斗看起來有一種鬆一口氣的感覺，龜梨本來還在沉醉著有點失落的樣子中，看見北斗自以為不著跡的表情中忍不住勾起笑意，「笑什麼啊」

北斗看見樹一直在偷笑，心裡明白他在取笑自己和大我之間那種不清不楚的陌生感，這人在台上台下一直都在拿著自己跟大我的關係嘴上挑逗，今天自己不也是來了嗎？真煩人。

「沒什麼，話說你就沒想過要跟KYOMO和好之類的嗎？都一起出道了」大概是惹到北斗了，北斗一下子的表情變得沉默起來，龜梨連忙收回那副要笑不笑的樣子，乾脆挑明地問道。  
「我們又沒吵架，只是不一定每個人在同一個組合裡面都必須關係很親密吧……總有些人特別處得好，有些人處不好」北斗說得實在，倒讓自己想起了KAT-TUN的隊友，確實，一個團體裡面有六個人，總不可能每一個人都處得非常好，自然而然有些人特別好朋友，有些人就像比較平常的隊友，一起工作的人。  
「唔……不過小時候不是挺好感情的嗎」龜梨記得前陣子看他們走在一起的《私立バカレア高校》時，明明北斗跟大我還挺常在身邊團團轉的。  
「唔……」小時候是小時候，那時很是仰慕大我這個前輩，工作認真是那種默默耕耘的人，但漸漸長大這種曾經的仰慕反而讓自己變得害羞，漸漸也就找不到跟大我相處的法子了，更令人無奈的是，大我看見自己不再親近，也長成一種故意顧慮的模式不主動找自己，慢慢變成現在的樣子，「你們不也是，小時候不怎麼樣，現在倒不是直接在一起了嗎？人，就是會不斷改變的生物嘛──」

龜梨似是而非地點點頭，他沒有反駁北斗關於人就是會改變的說法，更是覺得他說得非常中肯，他自己也經歷過這種事情，小時候KAT-TUN整天打架可是感情也不錯，但人漸漸長大，自然地架起了防線，然後疏遠了親密，還是真摰的隊友，卻少了像SixTONES這種總是靠近的無所不談。

「嗯……也對啦──咦不對，你怎麼知道我們在一起？！」突然發現北斗說話中的訊息量，龜梨這才反應過來，他以為跟赤西藏得很好。

北斗聽見自己的說話，先是往上翻了個白眼，再往下說，一副了然的感覺。

「大家都知道好不好，你喜歡京本一直都很明顯哎，樹」樹和大我互相傾慕本來倒映在他跟赤西的心裡面算是種祕密，他們均看見了那根不曾僭越的線，雖然隱約感覺到在不存在的過去了他們似乎掙破了約束，但赤西跟龜梨還是很努力替他們守著這個沒有說出來的事實，但沒想到原來SixTONES都能感覺出來，他們的改變。  
「呃……抱歉」龜梨暗自提醒自己不要再常常朝著赤西向，明明在KAT-TUN都演得非常好，大概是受SixTONES自由的氣氛所影響，一時沒控制好讓大家把他跟赤西的關係看出來了，算是幸好吧，他們以為是樹跟大我終於走在一起。  
「也不是需要道歉的事情吧，這種事很平常吧，雖然不曉得公司是怎樣想的，不過歌迷倒是挺受落」北斗停下腳步，翻動著某所餐廳門後的餐牌，稀鬆地說著家常話。  
「誒？歌迷也知道？」不可能，他在節目上都故意跟赤西分開坐，雖然上次被說了他們太少交流，但龜梨都在算著他跟赤西交流多少句，就會跟其他人交流更多，算是種避嫌的方法。  
「你自己看看」

北斗蹙起了眉頭，覺得樹的天真有點兒不符合常理，他打開某個網頁，將上面的圖片給龜梨看，龜梨看著，是赤西在拍著大我的結他，他們J-WEB日記更新的一部份，而背景是──

「他是在你家拍的吧？歌迷都比對了，日推上吵吵鬧鬧的」北斗說，又滑了滑手機，再將日推上的內容翻過來給龜梨看。

［KYOMO結他的背景是樹的家吧］  
［雖然不敢相信，但超高興的啊］  
［きょもじゅり太厲害了］  
［所以說他們到底是不是真的在一起啊］  
［きょもじゅり我可以］  
［我就說樹分明喜歡KYOMO］

……如此這般，龜梨可沒想過自己看見的是一面倒的支持，時代轉變了，果然2020的人不太在意這種事情，甚至對於一部份的歌迷來說跟男的在一起比跟女的在一起都要好，龜梨的臉色怔在北斗的手機上面，一時之間也不知道要跟北斗說對不起，是我失誤了，還是謝謝你們接受。

「所以他才是樹的初戀，對吧？」北斗將手機收回來，又重新翻動著餐牌，思考著直接進去還是再找下一家。  
「誒？」龜梨不解。  
「以前樹不總是說女朋友一個換一個從來不缺，但還是沒有心動的感覺麼？」

北斗的虎齒拉在嘴角上，將他完美的俊臉映襯著某種可愛而親切的感覺，有種暖意從北斗稍為冰冷的外表裡如沐春風地沁進龜梨的心間，碰撞著裡面的柔軟，輕輕顫動起來。

「現在不是挺好的嗎？」

隊友支持，公司睜一眼閉一眼，歌迷想看見更多二人的互動和甜蜜。

2020年，是個好時代。

※

『唔……』岩井將大我交上來的手寫歌詞拿在手裡，嘴中唸唸有詞，一邊聽著DEMO的錄音配合試著哼唱未完成的歌曲，第二次見面還是相當緊張，這次的專輯是跟電影《BANDAGE》做了聯繫，歌曲充滿著九十年代的頹靡感，即使是這個年代，也算是少見有這樣濃重風格的感覺；專輯本是由是岩井和小林一手包辦，照道理大我只需要盡力唱好就可以了，但沒想到在第一次的會議之後，岩井提出讓大我也參與作詞的工作，在大我眼中，每一首曲都是極好的，從旋律至編曲至歌詞，就只有一首，勾起了自己的心動。

勇気 勇気  
がんばれよ がんばれよ  
まだきっとやれる

在所有歌曲之中，它是一首最直白卻也最能感受歌詞反差的歌詞，不斷不斷地朝著自己說要鼓起勇氣，要加油，其實想深一層，到底是怎麼樣的一個絕地之下，才會一再重覆故作輕鬆明快的音調，為自己打氣。

『這歌詞有特別的意思嗎？』岩井把曲反覆聽了幾次，在一副神色凝重間將耳機拉下來，看著旁邊一直不安著的大我，問道。

鏡に映った自分に嫌気がさす  
窓ガラスに映った幸せが嫌で  
何も信じられなくなる  
何処か消えてしまいそうで  
日が暮れてゆくだけの人生  
それもまたいいように思うけど  
人混みのなか見失った心  
傷付いて萎えた勇気

當大我看著鏡子，他看見的是赤西；在赤西家的沙發上抱著樹，露台的玻璃門倒映漆黑一遍中，他看見的是赤西和龜梨抱緊對方；他笑著的時候，只能看見赤西也笑著回望自己。

什麼是真實，什麼是虛假。

他無法知曉。

『嗯……這曲調不是很輕快嗎？要是有些反差感覺的歌詞，好像更能感受主人公那種……很絕望的感覺吧』BANDAGE是互舔傷口，一個迷失的故事——就好像他一樣，在這個時空中逐漸迷失，然後再也找不到京本大我。大我回答著，有點兒像是從歌曲的世界裡陷溺無法自拔，他解釋著，腦海裡都是日常的畫面，那些詭譎又無法解釋的畫面，交錯著赤西跟自己的樣子在虛假的環境裡活著，彷彿不是自己。

岩井聽著大我的說明，他跟小林無言地面面相覷，眼神內藏著深不可見的欣賞和驚喜，大我沒有在意，他自知道論才華比不上赤西，也早預料到歌曲大概也必須再作些什麼的修改，他安靜地等待，在岩井跟小林悄聲討論些什麼的時候，有點兒放空地輕哼著勇氣這首歌。

『我覺得直接用這個版本也不錯吧，曲風輕快更能映襯歌詞的悲傷，很不錯的想法』小林最後這樣說，笑點朝大我點點頭，大我吃了一驚，沒想到自己的作品居然就被接受了。  
『我也很喜歡這歌詞，果然找赤西君找對了』岩井說，以微笑回應大我的愕然。  
『謝……謝』有點兒不敢相信自己的作品居然在大師級的音樂監督下馬上就被通過了，他有點兒開心，這個作品也許只有自己知道也沒關係，它並不是赤西的東西，他是自己的，是名為京本大我這個人才能創作的東西。  
『等會兒要一起去喝酒嗎？算是輕鬆一下』

會議結束，其他歌曲的內容也大致決定好，岩井看見大我正收拾著東西準備離開，主動問道，親切地搭上大我的肩。

『誒？但後天不是要錄音麼？』大我下意識地問道，在錄音前幾天盡量少喝酒精，以免傷了聲線影響狀態算是他自己的小習慣，就算是來到這個時代，他也沒有改變。  
『……赤西君真的嚴謹呢』岩井有點兒吃驚，沒想到眼前這個年輕人居然有這種專業的意識，甚至主動回絕自己的邀請，他對赤西的才能更為敬佩，拍攝的時候便知道赤西是一個才華洋溢的人，雖然身處在偶像的世界，但對音樂十分執著，拍電影時更是跟他們一拍即合，幾乎沒太多的指示也能完成一幕幕動人的演出，『赤西君就沒有想過不當偶像嗎？』

愣住。

大我本來在想自己是不是回答得太快，也許不應該這樣直接拒絕前輩的邀請，要不要還是一起去可是盡量不喝酒算是種應酬，但在聽見岩井好奇的疑問，讓他當下愕然。

『誒……？』喉嚨間只能發出模糊的聲音，大我沒能理解岩井說話的意思。  
『別嚇壞年輕人啊』小林看見完全不懂得回應，他走過來打了圓場，又拍了拍大我的肩膀。

力度是輕柔的，卻沉重得可以把大我壓垮，來自岩井和小林的認同讓大我不敢相信，一度想過他們讚不絕口的，是赤西，還是自己。

『啊啊，我也只是好奇問問，瞧，赤西君唱歌動聽，音樂上很有才華，演唱會之類的想法也很新穎，不當偶像的話，可塑性不是更大麼？』岩井只是平心而論，小林笑了笑沒有特別的認同也沒有反對，他整理著歌詞，卻岩井正在等待自己的回答。  
『嗯……我沒有想過——』

偶像以外的可能性。

在一直沒辦法組團的JR時代，他著急過，也想過要離開，但就在自己下好決定的時候，命運就像玩弄他一樣，讓他跟音樂劇相遇，抱著一試的心態去了試鏡會，很年輕，劇團本來是覺得他還沒夠格的，但後來沒找到更好，便讓自己一試。

結果一試，他便像確立了自己的前路一樣，腦袋發熱地朝著音樂劇的路前進；然後有了SixTONES，他們彼此支撐著對方，想過也許沒辦法出道，但再也沒有想過要離開。

偶像和自己想做的事情能不能共融這個問題，他從來沒有想過。

『赤西君很想當偶像？』岩井問道。  
『也……不算是——』因緣際遇待在這個世界裡，他沒有離開直至出道，如今也不能離開，為了SixTONES，為了歌迷，他才不可能在這個時候轉身。  
『有想做的事情？』

音樂劇。

要是，自己不再是JOHNNYS的人，還能像現在一樣有資格去不同的劇本裡試鏡，被選上，又或是有主演的機會嗎？

『喂，你再說下去赤西君會以為我們想幹嘛了』看見大我認真地在思考起來，小林慌忙笑著說，等會兒JOHNNYS以為他們要跟他搶人，就麻煩大了。  
『抱歉抱歉，就聊聊天嘛』岩井被提醒過來，他有點兒不好意思地說，摸摸頭髮站了起來，『赤西君，別放在心上』

大我搖搖頭，卻滿腦子都是剛才岩井所說的話。

不當偶像的話，他還是京本大我嗎？

不當偶像的話，他就可以變回自己了嗎？

不當偶像的話，他就有更多的可能性嗎？

偶像，到底是什麼？


	13. Chapter 13

１３

還是出席了沒有沾酒的應酬，飯桌上聽著岩井和小林前輩們說著不同年代音樂的發展和想法，果然如經理人所說一樣，獲益良多，引起了共鳴，他自己也忍不住開始說說自己的想法，結果獲得岩井和小林大力支持他應該要多堅持和追求自己想做的音樂。

結果飯局一直到快要凌晨的時份分結束，大我還是相當清醒，主動替顯然醉掉的岩井跟小林招了計程車，順利將兩位大前輩送走後，自己也招招手直接回赤西家，這才將手機摸出來一看，發現樹給自己發了不少訊息，通通在剛剛高漲的氣氛中給無視掉，感覺有點兒對不起樹，於是心急地想更快回家。

『我回來了，抱歉樹，我顧著吃飯忘了看手機』電視的聲音開得非常小，隱約只聽見零碎的聲響和閃動的畫面，樹就坐在沙發上抱著抱枕，似乎沒有聽見大我回來的說話，他沒有將客廳的燈全亮起來，大我從光明的地方走近昏暗，一時間沒有適應好，便被誰抓住自己的手用力地拉下來，害他失重地掉落在某個溫熱的懷裡，是樹。  
『超晚的』

眨眨眼睛，樹的輪廓在黑暗中漸變清晰，帶著不滿地鼓起腮幫子，簡短的說話裡透著責難又關切，大我不禁低頭一笑，將臉湊近了樹的胸口，讓樹繼續把自己抱緊。

『抱歉抱歉，一時跟岩井桑和小林桑聊得興起了……』髮絲擦過臉頰發癢，於是蹭了蹭樹的胸口，聽見裡面傳來急促的心跳，大我揚起嘴角，乾脆貼近，『莫非樹在等我？』

明知故問。樹想，伸手在大我軟綿的臉頰上拉出力氣，讓大我不得不重新抬起了頭，嘴邊唸著『痛痛痛』的對上自己不太滿意的眼神，然後低頭吻下去，大我這便變得安靜起來。

還是不習慣這種心臟近乎爆炸的親密，嘴唇相依的地方明明只是帶輕微的暖意，甚至嚐得上大我走過夜色中被冷風凜冽而過的冰涼，可是樹就是覺得熾熱得可怕，就好像有某種翻騰自體內張狂地急升，讓他失去理智；樹試著將舌頭鑽到大我的唇內，大我輕易便接納了自己，並以自己的舌尖回應著捲動，二人交纏著情意加快了心跳，樹順勢將大我推倒在沙發上，手裡在大我的髮絲中按捺著拉扯激情，大我的雙手在自己的腰間探了上來，指尖在自己腰部傳來某種酥麻的感覺讓自己不住顫抖。

跨坐在大我的上面有種征服感，彷彿可以將全部的大我控制在自己的手裡面，樹親吻著嘴唇，又在大我閉上眼睛輕吟著舒展的時候將親吻移到旁邊的耳垂上，舌尖輕輕地挑逗著，大我在自己懷裡重重地抖了一下，想要掙扎卻無法動彈，於是嘴裡吐出更多危險的訊息。

『嗯……樹──』再這樣下來，我就要忍不住了。

樹也好，大我也好，都想到同一件事情上，他們試圖無視這個身體並不屬於自己的事實，去繼續進行情人之間理所當然的事情，樹舔著大我的耳垂，又輕咬耳骨並往裡面呼息酥癢，感覺大我抓住自己T恤的力度加大，於是從腮骨一直往下親，並一邊將更多調戲般的呼吸重重落在大我的脖子上，大我輕喘幾聲，手裡開始將樹推開。

吻落在脖子剛好的位置，讓大我自然地將頭仰了起來，劃成更完美的線條誘惑著自己，雙唇吸吮著，一如自己記憶中幻想過無數次的樣子，讓大我感到舒服，輕閉眼睛，眼瞼內只有自己知道的滿足感，勾著嘴角地將吸吮的力度加重，大我不禁悄聲叫了出來。

『……唔！樹──』

典型的吻痕被清晰地種在大我的脖子上，樹感覺到他跟大我的下身都在發熱著並逐漸變得堅硬起來，一度想倔強地繼續進行到底，可是還是趕緊在所有事情還可以停下來之前，收了手。

重新坐了起來，樹離開了大我的身上，坐回在沙發的旁一邊，帶著要笑不笑的表情欣賞著大我羞澀得想死地坐起來，緋紅了整張臉咬著下唇。

『怎麼了，以為我會繼續下去嗎？』看見大我朝著自己拋來某種不解的眼神，樹笑著反問。  
『……你簡直是流氓』明知道為什麼樹沒有繼續下去，大我摸著頸上剛被樹恣意妄為的地方，低聲嘶啞著。  
『哈哈，倒是KYOMO不滿我沒有繼續下去嗎？』

稍微坐近了大我，樹將手搭在他的肩上面，一口啃咬上大我也開始變得通紅的耳窩，大我無聲地叫了一下，樹才吐吐呼吸說。

『……樹──你……！！』好樣的，大我推開了樹對自己的挑逗，於是先去洗澡將自己冷靜降溫，生氣樹對自己的肆無忌憚，更對自己期待著樹繼續下去感到無比的羞恥，他站了起來從房間抓出換洗的衣服便在樹揚著勝利般的笑意與注視中走進浴室，嘩啦地扭開水龍頭。

稍冷的水柱在自己身上傾瀉，沖淡了那般莫名的熱度，大我如常地將濕漉的頭髮全都往後撩，雙手揉了揉自己的臉，然後忍不住輕嘆一口氣。

我們什麼時候才可以回去？樹。

『都怪你……超明顯的』第二天準備著少年俱樂部的拍攝，休息室外吵吵鬧鬧的嚷著不同JR的談笑聲，回到熟悉的攝影棚讓KAT-TUN眾人都感到一陣輕鬆感，他們聊著天又或是跟田口連線打著電動，樹坐在大我旁邊也一起化著妝做準備，大我看見自己脖子上明顯而暗紅的線，蹙蹙眉。  
『等會兒用遮瑕膏抹一抹就好』樹笑著吐吐舌頭，一副使壞後的標準表情，大我沒好氣，打開了赤西的化妝袋翻找著遮瑕膏。

『哎，重死我了』田中喘噓噓地將一箱看起來很重的東西搬進休息室，放在桌面上的時候甚至發出沉重的悶聲，眾人都看了過去。  
『這是什麼？聖』中丸首先走了過去，探頭好奇地問道。  
『老家寄來的蕃茄，我媽說最近收成的都不錯，寄了一大堆過來讓我也分給你們吃』田中說著便將紙箱打開，裡面裝滿了紅豔欲滴的果實，田中隨手拿起一盒硬塞到中丸懷裡，中丸連忙道謝便拿過去坐在上田旁邊，上田揚揚眼眉表示很有興趣，卻又專注在眼前跟田口的遊戲裡面。  
『聖……最近回老家了麼？』

聽見是媽媽寄來的東西讓他有一刻好想念家人，他禁不住自己的腳步走了過去，田中也塞了一盒給自己，樹馬上追問，並意圖忍住自己語氣中的難以致信。

『啊……嗯，之前有時間便回去了一趟，仁的也給你好了』於是再往樹的懷裡硬塞多一盒，並將田口的也放在桌上，田中回答時有點兒閃縮，似乎不太情願聊起這個話題，樹有點兒不明白，明明他記憶中這陣子田中從不曾回過來，老是說自己很忙，有些時候甚至媽媽讓自己要是工作時看見哥哥了，跟他說點有的沒的暖意提醒。

然而，此刻的田中卻說，他回去了，也重新開始了和家人的聯繫。

是……自己的效果嗎？

『這些你還要給誰？』聽見是田中老家寄來的蕃茄便讓大我坐不住，每年均會收到由田中媽媽精心包裹的一大堆蕃茄香甜可口，大我沒太在意樹和田中之間的對話，反倒是看著箱子裡還是半滿的蕃茄。  
『哦，我媽說樹也想分給他的朋友，就是……大我？那個孩子很喜歡蕃茄的樣子』從田中的嘴裡聽見自己的名字有那麼一點讓自己不太習慣，大我心虛地裝作沒事，又扭頭回到化妝鏡前面扮作忙碌。

休息室的門被誰敲了敲，進來的身影讓樹跟大我的心跳均停頓一下地被嚇到，急促跳動之中看見的是小時候樹的身影，比如今黑黝地怯生的走進KAT-TUN的休息室裡面。

『打擾了』小時候的樹禮貌地點點頭，然後走向田中，田中沒事似地跟他聊著天，又指了指箱中的蕃茄。  
『這些都很重，你能拿得動嗎？』田中狐疑地問道，面對自己的弟弟點點頭，田中還是不太放心的樣子，『我還是跟你一起搬到JR的休息室吧』

說罷，便一手將沉重的箱子搬了起來，跟著弟弟一起走向JR的休息室裡分發給其他人，大伙兒似乎對於田中的弟弟走進自己的休息室裡感到見怪不怪，幾乎沒將什麼焦點放在他們上面，全場就只有大我跟樹努力地不將心中的錯愣放在臉上，他們心虛地別過臉去，生怕小時候的樹會發現自己，直至田中他們離開，樹和大我才敢對視一下恐懼。

『龜梨君，中丸君，關於等會兒的MC部份想跟你們先聊聊，你們現在可以嗎？』田中剛離開，工作人員又推門而進，他有點兒焦急地問道，樹和中丸馬上點點頭，未等和大我更多的交流，二人又離開了休息室。

於是一室安靜，就只餘下上田和田口連線打電動間中傳來的交談之聲，大我心裡變得更不踏實，小時候的樹出現在自己面前又想起了那個晚上反覆的夢，夢中訊息清楚明確，他們必須抓緊時間回去，不能在留在這裡，但無論他怎樣想，他都想不出回去的辦法。

他又坐回在鏡子前，看著赤西完美的俊臉，有點兒冷淡的表情讓他想起了自己，已經記不起上一次看見自己的臉是多久之前，他的樣子幾乎在自己的記憶中消逝，心中著急，卻無可奈何，唯一能做的事情，就是每天都提醒自己，自己到底是誰。

『咯咯，失禮了』更熟悉的聲音尖銳地在外頭怯懦地響起來，大我猛地扭頭過去，這便對上了小時候的自己，小大我緊張兮兮地走進前輩KAT-TUN的休息室，那個傳說中的組合，自己一直敬重的組合，小大我不安地扭妮著，房間裡沒有親切的田中和中丸，喜歡照顧後輩的龜梨也不在，就只有猜不透的田口、看不穿的上田和最不敢讓人搭話的赤西。

自己出現的時候倒是不巧。

『怎麼了？』田口和上田只是朝這種看了一眼便回神到遊戲上，似乎完全沒打理搭理眼前的小JR，大我看見沒有誰在，只得自己帶著畏懼走過去，主動問道。  
『呃……樹讓我來跟他一起搬蕃茄箱……』小大我看見居然是赤西跟自己說話，更是顫抖起來，他猶豫著回答，不敢相信自己居然跟赤西聊著天。  
『啊……聖和他一起搬到JR的休息室了』大我回答，看著小大我怯生的表情想起了自己，還沒有變聲所以聲線總是很高，白皙得老被人取笑像太女生，大我幾乎忘記了有這一幕，在他記憶中，赤西永遠都是無法親近的前輩，無論有多少的後輩敬慕著他，他總是一如故我，不主動跟後輩打鬧，也不建立自己的後輩圈子，就只是默默地做著自己的音樂，總是想如何才能精益求精。  
『啊……那麼失禮了，謝謝你，赤西桑』

小大我聽見蕃茄已經送到JR的休息室，有種鬆一口氣的樣子，他鼓起勇氣揚著笑容，點頭跟大我道謝，正想離開的時候，大我主動將門打開將他送出去。

『和樹的關係真好呢』也不曉得自己為何會說出這種話來，就似乎只是一句來自前輩般的總結，小大我聽見了，抬起頭沖著自己一笑，純粹而天真地表示同意。  
『嗯！樹總是送我很多老家的蕃茄』  
『要跟樹一直當好朋友哦』

說話一被說出來，大我便好像想起了為什麼之前總是和樹保持著一條線的距離，是當年的自己聽見了赤西這句話嗎？不，他真的有聽過這句話嗎？

『嗯！』小大我點頭，然後離開了自己，大我倏地心跳加速起來，無意識中說了不像自己的話讓他感到害怕，他記憶中聽過嗎？他是聽了赤西的這句話，才跟樹的關係變得那麼溫吞的嗎？

要是有這句話，那麼他是聽見了自己的，還是真正的赤西的？

※

「糟了，我又忘了帶化妝袋」年末也是年初，一年一度的JOHNNYS盛事如常在東京巨蛋上演起來，休息室的空間隨著出道組增加而變得越來越少，SixTONES跟Sexy Zone被分在同一個休息室裡面，空間不大，大家在化妝時更多都是站著隨便找個有鏡子的地方就好，當赤西在自己的手提袋裡翻找著的時候，才發現自己又忘帶了東西。  
「真是的──大我你到底什麼時候才將東西帶好？先說明哦，我平常不用眼線筆的，別向我借」高地在旁邊翻著白眼，斬釘截鐵，赤西聽見了馬上止住向高地借眼線筆的提問，他向四周圍環視了一下，都是不認識的人，有些人在他們JR的時期多少有點兒印象，但他都不太記得，無可奈何，還是從自己團內入手吧。

逐個成員靠近，探頭看著他們的化妝袋，可惡──居然真的除了自己以外大家都不用的嗎？！有點兒氣餒的時候，卻發現北斗的化妝袋裡，分明就躺著兩枝眼線筆。

「太好了，北斗借我一下」赤西想著既是同團應該沒什麼所謂吧，這便伸手想要去拿，沒想到北斗一手將自己的手拍下來。

「可以不要碰我的東西嗎？」

冰冷的北斗和赤西這陣子相處中的變得不一樣，沒錯，他是知道京本和北斗算不上是很親密的朋友，但也不至於北斗以這種帶厭惡的表情來反駁，赤西的手怔在上面，不太能理解現況。

「抱歉──那麼，眼線筆可以借一下嗎？」赤西想著大概是自己沒經北斗的同意就想去拿的動作害北斗不高興，眼看著準備的時間餘下不多，他又換了說法問道。  
「不行」

哈啊？赤西一瞬間便想以誇張的語氣反問，想想看這樣好像不太對，他猜想北斗大概今天心情不好，跟自己說笑又或是什麼，於是又低聲下氣問了一下。

「就借一下嘛……」  
「京本，是你自己每次都不帶來，憑什麼覺得每次總有人要借給你？！」聽見京本的說話讓自己徹底火起，莫名的仇恨沖昏了自己沉穩的性格，北斗朝著赤西發飊，聲音之激動讓旁人側目，龜梨看了過來，正想走近的時候，JESSE便拉開了北斗。  
「北斗～～～～我餓了，陪我到外面拿著吃的好不──」

北斗一剎那有種不顧一切想要吵下去的樣子，卻在看見JESSE熱情的樣子中記起了原來的自己，他惡狠狠地睨了赤西一下，赤西完全是困惑且無法理解北斗為什麼會變成這樣，他看著北斗跟JESSE離開了休息室，甚至連別團的人也走了過來。

「眼線筆的話我有多出來哦，深啡色跟黑色，KYOMO-CHIN你要那一種？」健人笑著拿著兩枝眼線筆走近，在赤西面前揮了揮，赤西還是搞不懂，但點點頭隨便挑了一枝。  
「你今天是吃錯什麼藥才去惹北斗了？果然是京本」風磨帶著看好戲的表情走過來，一邊在赤西化妝的途中嘮叨起來，說話讓赤西頓住了手中的工作。

「我們……關係就那麼差麼？」

居然連其他團的人也知道了？

這……不對啊。

「哈哈，你自己說說看，你們有哪一天關係好過？能一起出道也算是種傳奇」風磨呵呵大笑起來，接著便被隊友叫過去換衣服做準備，沒有留下更多的線索，卻讓赤西對上了龜梨同樣狐疑的視線。

［KAT-TUN的各位，請來這邊做排練吧］

未等赤西和龜梨有機會交談，偌大的會場裡便傳來遙遠的指示，赤西猛然一顫，健人借給自己的眼線筆幾乎掉在桌上，心裡劇烈地跳動起來，他們二人作為SixTONES久了，幾乎忘記這一年一度的跨年盛事，是全事務所一起進行。

這時候的KAT-TUN也在這裡。

赤西看著龜梨將眼睛別過，陰影裡都是難以致信的不甘，彷彿某個真相要被揭穿，甚至比起北斗突然朝著自己發飊更為可怕，看見龜梨的難受，赤西甚至希望自己可以聽不見一切。

那麼，他就可以不去在意在模糊的聲音中，再也聽不見自己的聲音。


	14. Chapter 14

１４

北斗呆站在取餐區發著怔，看著無人的取餐處就只有JESSE獨個兒快樂地挑選著不同的精美菜餚，簡直就不像是一個小時後就要演出的人，看見時候不早，北斗忍不住出聲提示。

「我們一小時後就要演出了，你現在吃這麼多不怕麼？」雖然跨年演唱會倒不需要什麼危險的特技，但一般而言大家都不會吃得太撐然後上台表演，隱約感受到JESSE是生怕自己跟京本乾脆在演出的後台吵起來，才硬拉著自己出來，不過他人都出來了，JESSE也沒有這個必要繼續裝作很餓。  
「今晚演出結束後可是直接到神社初詣哎！不吃飽點兒怎麼辦」JESSE吃驚地說，繼續夾著不同的點心，北斗想出言阻止，又想想JESSE最近這些一圈圈的肥肉也不無道理，於是給自己倒了杯茶，坐在桌子一旁看著JESSE心滿意足地拿好點心，坐在自己的對面大快朵頤。

北斗托著腮看著JESSE吃得開心，心裡面對京本的不滿也在不知不覺間消失得無影無蹤，他自己也是明白的，都一起出道了，這已經是一件不能改變的事實，就算再討厭，也應該學習去相處和習慣，總不能每次台上台下的接觸都讓京本炸毛自己，如一個計時炸彈失去控制，總是讓JESSE當他和京本之間的磨心。

「抱歉吶，JESSE」北斗看著總是為難卻裝作沒事的JESSE，心裡很是愧疚，他輕聲地說，意料之內，JESSE只是笑著搖了頭。  
「其實大我人還不錯的，你們別整天都覺得必須要針鋒相對」JESSE說得實事求是，京本的名字撞在自己耳窩裡讓北斗自然地蹙起了眉頭，一副不願聽見他事情的樣子，JESSE看見了，輕嘆一口氣只好繼續吃著點心。  
「是他先挑釁我」北斗不太自在地表示，想起了明明他們從來各過各的，今天京本居然就直接去翻自己的東西讓他火冒三丈，更可惡的是他還意圖在裝出一副什麼事情都沒有發生過的樣子，大刺刺地在演著戲。  
「……你對大我的成見太深了，我想他只是想借眼線筆太著急了吧」JESSE也鎖起眉心，不太明白為何大我在北斗心目中已經是一個錯誤，更無法理解他們從小到大明明只是太少交流，卻漸漸演變到即使在同一個組合裡也無法忍受對方的存在。  
「……」面對不同的意見，多說反駁也是徙然，整個組合所有人都將京本寵上天，就只有自己持相反的看法，自然不會得到任何人的支持，北斗選擇閉上嘴巴，沒有回應。  
「我們好不容易才能出道，別這樣，北斗」

要不是你在SixTONES，我才不想在這裡出道。

北斗內心吐糟著，卻沒把這句傷人的說話吐出口，免得傷害了JESSE的心，他不情不願地點點頭，算是答應日後跟京本的衝突努力減少，但根本連北斗自己也不相信他可以辦到，他自己也不曉得為何會跟京本發展成這種勢成水火的狀態；小時候他是後輩，京本是前輩，自然不會跟著自己玩，後來拍了馬鹿蘭，京本跟樹格外地友好，也沒自己存在的份兒，到他們被事務所分開發展，又再度重組的時候，北斗是更加地學不會如何跟這個從來就沒有相熟過的人相處。

年少的時候吵過幾次架，都是意見不合之類的小事，也不知道就這樣放在心裡面發芽，直至現在連跟京本兩個人待在休息室也無法忍受。

要是自己可以選擇，北斗情願不出道，也不要跟京本在同一個組合裡出道。

「那個……謝啦」忍受著KAT-TUN缺失的歌聲，赤西半點兒沒有打算跟龜梨交談，事實相當明顯，龜梨所知道卻沒有告訴自己的到底是些什麼事情，事到如今也沒什麼好說的，某種掛在嘴邊垂懸的事實就放在彼此的眼前，龜梨眼內盡是失落，赤西不知道自己應該用什麼表情去面對這件事，只得強迫自己專注等會兒的演唱會。

將眼線筆交回給眼前這個帥氣又親切的人，隱約記得他在少俱裡也有不少鏡頭，笑起來時一雙大白兔的前齒露出來，是很正統的偶像。

「要一起去看看KAT-TUN的表演嗎？」健人看見赤西已經完成化妝又換好了衣服，距離正式出場還有點時間，他主動地問道。  
「我去我去！！」旁邊的慎太郎舉著手說，健人馬上站了起來，赤西看了看旁邊一直安靜的龜梨，髮絲掩去他不安的神情，他猶豫不決，卻被慎太郎拉著走，「最近都沒什麼空去見學呢」  
「嗯，日程總是在錯過，超可惜」健人和慎太郎兩個人走在前面聊得開心，不知不覺間風磨也跟在他們後頭一邊按著手機，卻一起走向觀眾席的方向。

赤西其實還沒有準備好到底要不要看現在KAT-TUN的表演。

剛剛他們試麥克風的時候他便聽見了，不完整的聲線透過麥克風傳來遙遠的悲傷，卻被慎太郎拉著無法反抗，聽他們的說話似乎都是從前對KAT-TUN又愛又怕的後輩們，於是又跑過來看看前輩的表演，不消一會兒，他們便走到了客席，可以隱約看見台上閃動的人影。

熟悉的音樂聲響起來，那些總是活在極限中的日子如影隨形，他想起來了他們當初誰都不願意待在這個團裡面，他們整天都在吵架，他們習以為常的不聞不問，卻總是在舞台上合拍而完美，充分了解每個隊友的口味，可他們從不屈服在對方的想法裡，每一次以傷害感情來打造的演唱會，驚為天人地獲取最多人的喜愛。

龜梨的嗓子淡淡地吟唱起來，赤西站在最後面，前面健人、慎太郎在聊著天，笑得很高興，風磨安靜地看著，他的和音裡，聽出了是上田那傢伙的聲音，後來田中完美的RAP加入，混雜著中丸又升了好幾個層次的BEAT BOX，聽著田口努力地在他們的光芒中抓緊自己的聲音——

完美的KAT-TUN，完美的隊友，唯一的不完美，是沒有自己。

我並不在台上面。

「嗄、嗄、嗄——」後方是吵嚷的而急促的腳步聲，呯呯嘭嘭地在赤西身後靠近，赤西剛想回頭看到底是那個後輩這麼吵鬧又匆忙，卻對上了龜梨看著台上恍神而震驚的樣子。  
「……和？」輕聲地問道，前面的人看著舞台投入，赤西還是小心翼翼地不想讓其他人發現。

「聖……JUNNO……」

龜梨罕有地沒有理會赤西的呼喚，只是定睛而不可思議地看著舞台上閃耀的五人，感覺到有些什麼在眼眶發熱起來，眼白上泛著晶瑩，他哽咽一下，回頭看著赤西充滿不解，而欲言又止的臉。

赤西感到愕然，因為他終於發現了自己不在的未來。

而龜梨的張嘴結舌，是來自於他眼中經過失去又重新得到，被改寫的未來。

「喂？仁」

後來赤西和龜梨都不太記得自己到底在什麼情況下完成了跨年演唱會，心不在焉的揮手和演唱似乎沒有被人發現那裡不對勁，大家只是以為今天SixTONES是在前輩們都在的緊張情況下，不敢太過作怪所以變得認真起來；在最後大合唱的時候JESSE故意將北斗拉到赤西的旁邊，赤西知道JESSE是想北斗跟自己和好，或是什麼，可是壓根沒有這個心情，他貪婪地盯著和KAT-TUN其他人站在最前面的龜梨，這個時代變得成熟卻更加性感滿溢的龜梨，他多次覺得這個簡直是連做夢都不敢做這樣離譜的情節，可居然都是成為了現實。

當他看著34歲的龜梨站在自己數排之前，耀眼的王者光芒可以將自己吞噬，絕對的ACE站在前輩的旁邊唱著歌，上田站在他的旁邊正走神著，那個一直都屬於自己的位置，如今只餘下射燈凋零，泛霧的塵花向上捲動著空氣，凝滯了赤西的思緒。

龜梨是一直都知道這個未來的嗎？所以早在那個晚上，他在酒店抱著自己哭泣，聽著自己唱CARE的時候顫濕了自己的肩膀固執不肯抬頭。

赤西說過，他才不想知道未來是怎麼樣，因為他怕要是跟自己想像中的不一樣，會影響了自己。

如今證實了自己的想法，卻沒有為赤西帶來勝者的優越感，他難受地想，到底是怎樣才能夠一直看著自己，而選擇不想這個未來傾訴而出，一直留給自己去苦惱和在意；甚至赤西回想起來到這裡以後，龜梨望著自己的眼神裡都多添了幾分複雜和難捨，他總是以為這些叫不安，但現在他懂了，才不是不安，是龜梨的恐懼——既想回到屬於他們的時代，卻更害怕下一個明天就失去自己。

「新年快樂，怎麼了？不是回千葉了麼？」初詣在深夜結束，SixTONES在新年期間暫時沒什麼工作，經理人說大家可以享受一下新年的樂趣，田中剛好也有空，便跟龜梨說一起回趟老家過年；身為樹的龜梨自然只能說好，便在初詣之後跟赤西分別離開，赤西回到京本家更是落寞，京本的父母剛好去旅行了，偌大的京本家就只有自己獨個兒在這裡，沒有龜梨拿手的宵夜點心，也沒有人嘮叨自己，沒有人聽著自己唱歌或是討論新曲的進度——

沒有龜梨的赤西，原來世界可以是這麼寂靜。

「嗯……我好像還沒有跟你道新年快樂」爛借口，赤西下意識哼哧，卻從臉部上感覺到生硬的筋脈拉扯，彷彿很久都沒有笑過一樣，忘記了要如何笑出來。  
「你這麼晚跟我聊電話，不會吵醒其他人麼？」赤西好奇地問道，龜梨的聲音聽上去悶悶不樂的似乎在抑壓什麼。  
「我坐在飯廳，他們都睡了……仁、」

我好想見你。

我算錯了，我忘記了你也會有機會發現到這個未來，然而這不是我想要讓你知道的情況。

赤西一直沒有對於沒有自己的KAT-TUN表達過什麼，更沒有提問過什麼，只是無論自己，還是赤西，從聽見KAT-TUN唱歌那刻便失了神，殘忍的未來就放在自己的面前，讓自己不得不去面對，龜梨一直苦惱著要如何跟赤西說，但面對赤西的無作為，甚至半句話也沒有多說，卻是更為郁鬱。

要是……赤西生氣地對著自己大吵大鬧，發脾氣，或是什麼都好。

都比現在的不聞不問，更好。

「嗯？」赤西抱著膝坐在床上，哼聲發出好聽顫動了龜梨的心，龜梨深呼吸一下，感覺半句說話，哽在自己的喉嚨間盤根錯節，傳來沉實的重感，無法舒展說出來。

「對不起，仁」我沒能告訴你。

一陣鼻酸，該說對不起的似乎是自己才對吧，一直沒留意到龜梨的異樣，沉醉在演繹京本大我這個角色，為了自己無聊的自尊心和作為音樂的王者，就只會無止境地在龜梨身上索求著安慰，卻完全地忽視了他內心的真正痛苦。

「和」輕聲地顫動起來，繞著清淡的情意，赤西想以笑臉去迎接這句說話，才發現自己真的笑不出來，他咬了咬下唇，哽咽著龜梨的名字，那個親密得只有自己才能喚的名字。  
「嗯？」

「對不起，我沒能陪你到最後」

電話裡傳來龜梨安靜卻隱隱約約的抽噎聲，赤西咬緊嘴唇，忍住不要讓龜梨知道自己也在哭，他猜想自己在過去，在做出要離開KAT-TUN這個決定之前，是否曾經也像今晚這樣，又或是像當天他決定要去美國留學一樣，跟龜梨打著電話忍耐翻騰而刺痛的愛情。

我們約好過要一起出道，我們寫著歌曲傳遞著自以為只有自己才知道的感情，我們說過要以更成長的姿態再見。

站在東京巨蛋，看著那如繁星點點的天幕，茫茫燈海中，我們說過：『KAT-TUN 六人で』——

但現在，所有的努力似乎都在未來這個既定的事實裡變得徒勞，是23歲的龜梨跟24歲的赤西都無法處理好的事情，龜梨試圖想盡快回到過去做改變，卻一再發現樹跟大我取代了自己和赤西的位置不知不覺中改變了很多大小事樁樁，讓田中彪變成了職棒的選手，讓大我失去了主演的機會，讓北斗和大我變成真正的不和……甚至也讓田中和田口不曾離開KAT-TUN，唯獨赤西，他們也沒能讓他留下。

電話沒有掛斷，二人這便在哭泣中沉沉睡去，甚至不曉得自己在什麼時間點閉上眼睛，也許是打從一開始，他們便沒有張開眼睛，強迫自己去張望不想看見的未來。

沒有未來的未來，我不敢想像。

※

『今天也能叫起來嗎？？！！』

宣傳電影BANDAGE的日程又多又滿，還跟KAT-TUN的新曲練舞和錄音都撞在一起，大我站在舞中的中心，朝台下的歌迷叫喊著，每一句都恍如可以將這陣子的壓力衝口而出，在沸騰的氣氛中消失得無影無蹤。

『KYA——』

歌迷高興地叫喊著，就只有一小時的演唱會也可以讓她們滿足不已，大我努力地唱著BANDAGE裡的歌曲，就像LANDS的主唱一樣帶動著觀眾的情緒，他用力地嘶吼著，揮動著麥克風，這種自由的感覺讓大我有種迷失的興奮，彷彿此刻的他，不是赤西仁，是屬於舞台上的京本大我。

『超棒哦，KYOMO』待大我完成了演唱會，樹早已坐在後台等待著，剛剛演唱會中段溜了出去偷偷地看著，大我在這個舞台上充分地表現著自己喜愛的音樂，如魚得水地攏絡人心，樹看著眼前的大我，是讓自己著迷的舞台王者，他偷笑著，趕在其他歌迷發現自己之前回到後台等待。  
『樹！你來了？！』大我有點兒驚訝，以為事務所不會讓樹來看自己的表演，他連忙走過去，樹笑著，將自己的墨鏡拿掉。  
『最近總是在戴著墨鏡，害我好久沒看見你的樣子了』

樹一把摟住大我，大我將自己藏在樹的懷裡，半點兒鏡子裡的反射都不想看見，他提醒自己，他是京本大我，他喜歡田中樹，嗅著樹的味道，閉上眼睛。

『樂隊的主唱不都這樣的嗎？』大我勾著嘴角道，又在樹的懷裡蹭了蹭。  
『是嗎？對了，要一起吃飯嗎？我剛好約了聖吃飯』看看時候也不早，樹問道，大我聽見田中的名字便在樹的懷裡怔然，他稍稍抓緊樹的衣擺，樹扭頭感覺到了，心裡一沉卻沒有作聲。  
『我……想先回家將曲子寫好，SOLO演唱會的歌曲有點兒跟不上進度了』

不想看見自己倒映在鏡子裡的赤西，也不想強迫自己在田中的面前裝作赤西，於是他戴著墨鏡，戴上帽子，又逃避著和KAT-TUN其他人的接觸。

他想記好自己是京本大我，他想徹底地享受做音樂的快樂，因為自己是自己，自己是京本大我。

他可以的。

『……好吧，不過不要太勉強哦』樹聽上去有點兒失望，但很快又提起精神，他摸了摸大我的頭，便放開了大我，在他的唇上飛快一點，『我回家的時候給你傳個短訊』  
『好』

他們是如此親密，卻又漸變疏遠，大我有很多心事而樹無從稽考，待樹發現那裡不對勁的時候，大我已經習慣在鏡頭前戴著帽子又或是墨鏡，總不讓別人看見他的樣子，他在KAT-TUN裡變得安靜，總是在思考著音樂的事情，想著更多的可能性，卻通通沒有告訴自己。

他變得更像赤西前輩了。

一切就如自己記憶中的赤西，跟成員漸行越遠，咫尺天涯，赤西有了自己想做的音樂，有自己想嘗試的事情，於是得到別人的欣賞，主動提供的機會卻跟KAT-TUN的世界巡迴演唱會撞得剛好，他直至最後排練之前還是猶豫不決，KAT-TUN卻支持了他難得的機會，於是，他再也沒有留下。

［但要是我們再不回去，我們終有一天會變成赤西桑跟龜梨桑］

KYOMO，你的那個夢，是真的嗎？

有時候，樹在想，他眼中的大我，是不是就是最後的大我。


	15. Chapter 15

１５

『赤西君，這次真的是一個很難得的機會，公司方面也是全權給你去考慮，你好好想清楚再回答我吧』

純白的會議室裡面大我坐著，依靠著軟綿而舒適的辦公椅，有點兒不敢相信剛剛聽見通知，從美國製作公司主動提出的邀請，在美國開演唱會是赤西的夢想，大我倒沒特別想過要去實現赤西的夢想之類的，只是努力做好眼前的事情，可他幾乎忘記了，赤西總是說出做到的人。

於是這次的邀請似乎就變得垂手可得，然而這麼難得的機會，完美地撞上KAT-TUN剛決定的世界巡迴演唱會，時期上碰得正著，兩邊都是無法動彈的日程，半點兒想辛苦一點兩邊都參加的機會都不留下，於是剛剛的會議之後，經理人和公司交給大我的課題就是讓他好好地去想一想，到底要選哪一邊。

自然是選KAT-TUN。大我馬上心裡便這樣想，怎麼可以拋下自己所屬的組合，然後獨個兒跑到美國開個人演唱會？除非也把KAT-TUN帶上去，這不論是誰都會做出這種決定吧？

可當大我想馬上回答的時候，卻又想起了這是赤西前輩一直努力的夢想，從出道前至出道後，甚至去留學也是為了終有一天可以帶著KAT-TUN衝出日本，到JOHNNYS桑夢想的國度去開演唱會，做演出，與世界競爭。於是這個決斷的回答又哽在嘴邊，硬生地給吞回去，跟經理人點點頭。

『……就是這樣，世界巡迴那方面我們可以開始策劃沒關係，赤西君的問題稍後待他給了回覆，我們再來決定』會議一個接一個，才剛結束了個人演唱會的見面，經理人便帶著大我走到別的房間，KAT-TUN的成員包括樹在內已經坐好等待著，首先由經理人給大家交代一下剛剛收到的邀請，大我有點兒不敢對視著KAT-TUN的成員，他感覺自己正一步一步跟著赤西走向離開KAT-TUN的未來，但他也沒有勇氣去跟公司說一句『不』。

樹在聽見的時候，雙眼瞪得老大，卻努力保持著表情的看著自己，大我垂下眼瞼沒有回應，又想再將自己的臉藏在髮絲後面，不讓別人走進來；田口在旁邊聽見後以感動的讚嘆著『好厲害』，中丸和上田對望了一眼，面面相覷卻沒有發表更多的感想，田中第一下的反應是反對的，他說KAT-TUN的世界巡迴演唱會機會也同樣難得，並質問經理人怎麼不可以兩邊都參加。

『明天才正式跟演唱會的工作人員見面和討論演唱會主題、細節等，今天我把時間留給你們，你們先聊一下』田中發飊起來自己可控制不來，再加上又不是自己可以決定的事情，經理人意識到危險的味道迫近，馬上表示，中斷了他們朝著自己的糾纏。

於是整個房間只餘下KAT-TUN，大我偷瞄一下樹，誰也沒有首先開口，寧靜得只留下了冷氣機咯咯作響，樹是想置身事外嗎？因為他跟樹都不是屬於這個時代的人，田中呼氣又吸氣，似乎在忍耐著什麼，中丸注意到了，於是趕在變成單純吵架之前，先把問題說出來。

『所以……仁你是怎樣想的？』中丸小心翼翼，連他也不清楚這個問題到底合不合適，一如就好像那天赤西跟他們說要留學，憔悴的樣子似乎煩惱了很久，公司讓他將陪一下赤西開記者會。

大我還是低著頭，咬了一下嘴唇，他思考著，他不曉得作為赤西是不是應該跟他當年作出同樣的決定，但這個選擇分明就放在自己面前，要是……要是他從來沒有選擇過離開，那麼是不是就可以讓赤西留在KAT-TUN了？然後後面的事情也——

不，這個決定太沉重，原來，他還沒有準備好去下。

『在美國開個人演唱會……』良久，大我淡然地唸起來，他感覺到其餘的五人一下子專注而變得更為安靜，所有人都把視線放到自己身上，著急著自己的答案。

重量。一股無形的壓力放到自己的肩膀上，大我不喜歡被這麼多人投注目禮，尤其是連他自己也沒想清楚的情況下急著要他去回答，他在桌下握緊了拳頭，樹看見了他的不安，露出了擔憂的表情。

『……是JOHNNY桑的夢想，也是我的夢想』赤西從小便一直說很憧憬美國，甚至決斷地在出道後留學，圓了自己的美國夢，他努力做不同類型的音樂，就是想證明他縱使是偶像，也絕不會被局限。

赤西一直很努力，這份努力獲得了恩師JOHNNY桑的支持，大我來到這個時代演繹著赤西的夢，他真的有資格就這樣給親手摧毀嗎？

『所以……你想去美國那邊嗎？』中丸彷彿看見了數年前的赤西，他看出了同樣的結局和下場，赤西不顧一切追夢，然後他們只是再度陷入不斷爭執的輪迴裡，好不容易在這陣子建立起來稍微緩和的親密，眨眼間煙消雲散。  
『不』大我馬上表示，他搖了頭，眼內是樹眨動著鬆一口氣的表情，『我……還需要時間去想』

然後樹再度在眼內抹上陰沉。

『想？還可以怎樣想？我們這邊也是世界巡迴啊，這麼難得的機會，怎可以少了你？！』田中聽到這裡實在是忍不住，看見赤西這種溫溫吞吞猶豫不決他便生氣，更生氣的是，這樣清晰明確的答案，大我居然一直沒有回答出來，『我們怎可以在五個人的情況下開演唱會？！』  
『CARTOONKAT-TUN的時候不就試過了，是辛苦了點，但也不是沒可能』上田反駁了田中的話，少了一個主唱他們就必須補上去，不太習慣但也不是不可能的事實，『難得是美國那邊提出的邀請，仁再多想一陣子也很正常吧？』

同樣作為音樂人，上田也懂得赤西的堅持，他太明白這些年間赤西一直追求的是什麼，如今夢想就在眼前，只需要伸手就可以獲得，老實說，赤西沒有一口答應而是顧慮了KAT-TUN，在上田眼中已經算是額外的獎賞。

『嗯……不過要是仁又不在的話，也會讓歌迷感到不安吧——』中丸仔細嘴嚼著言辭，赤西去美國開個人演唱會不是問題，問題在這個節骨眼上他必須抽身KAT-TUN的演唱會，必定會引起歌迷的反彈。  
『嗯……我知道』大我低聲道，一旦自己跟隨著赤西當年的腳步，選擇了離開，那麼後來的事情，已經變得顯然易見。

一步一步，走向那個崩坍的未來。

『是很難得的機會，要是仁真的想去，我會支持』樹也不曉得自己明明想置身事外，不去平涉大我去做決定，但在這沉默的空間又突然覺得自己應該說點什麼，他不想大我被其他人所憎恨和怪責，明明不是他的問題，他是大我，他是京本大我，他不是赤西仁，無論大我做怎麼樣的決定，都不應該招來KAT-TUN的責難。

大我抬起頭了，對上樹關切而熾熱的眼神，他本想將微笑去道謝，卻笑不出來，他咬緊下唇，半句話也講不出聲。

『我也是，我也覺得是很難得的機會，仁想去的話，我也支持』一直沒怎麼作聲的田口倏地表示，他揚起溫和的笑臉道，中丸和田中不安地相視，二人沒有作聲，上田還是一張猜不透的表情冷淡，他把玩了一下手中的原子筆，才將它啪地稍重放在桌上碰撞聲音，對上大我的雙眼。

『要是仁可以在美國成功，那麼我們KAT-TUN的路不就走得更明確了麼？』

分別是痛苦的，但他們都堅信著，要是赤西可以在美國開個人演唱會並且取得成功，那麼下一步就是帶著KAT-TUN一起衝向世界；KAT-TUN在亞洲打響知名度，赤西就在歐美市場打滾，然後當某一天，他們再次走在一起的時候，就是KAT-TUN成為舉世聞名的組合之時。

他們曾經都這樣堅信著，沒有一份努力，是沒有價值和回報的。

『所以，KYOMO是怎樣想的？』那天的會議之後沒有更多的工作日程，眾人便在經理人熟悉地駕車送回家，每個人心裡面都有無盡的說話沒辦法說出來，車廂內盡是延滯的靜謐，百味雜陳地翻起思緒之海，望向窗外飛逝景致，沒有誰可以猜穿未來。

變化已經悄然來到身邊，他們都感知到了，可是都不願意挑明著說。

他們選擇去相信彼此，就算他們本來都不想待在KAT-TUN，就算他們漸行越遠，就算他們不再親密無間──他們仍像當天的少年，選擇了去相信身邊的他們。

『嗯？哦……我怎麼想，對事情有分別麼？』回到家裡，樹忍不住問道，看著大我一直臉色陰沉，他感到擔憂，他看見了大我肩上的重擔，快將他再度壓垮。

只是今天的大我，已經不再像是剛到這裡時的他，願意跟樹道明一切；他也許還是京本大我，卻也已經受到時空的影響，漸漸改變。大我對樹的問題感到怔然，他想了一下，反問道。

『……怎會沒有分別，你的決定，不就左右了KAT-TUN桑未來的路嗎？』

大我本來正想走進睡房換掉衣服，聽見樹的說話又頓住腳步，他眨眨眼睛，回頭，又主動靠近樹的懷抱裡面，樹沒有遲疑，便伸手回抱住大我。

『我想回去，樹』

第無數次，大我向樹清楚明確地表示這個強烈的願望，樹將大我更用力地抱緊，摸了摸大我的髮絲。

『我們一起想辦法，KYOMO』

大我沒有做夢，也沒有想多，樹此刻心知肚明，大我之前跟自己說的都對，是他自己太晚才發現這個事實，在這個時代待久了，時空便會自動作出修正，讓他們漸漸變成真正的赤西和龜梨。

『樹，我……還是京本大我麼？』

沒有自己的未來，我不敢想像。

『你自然是，我最喜歡的KYOMO』道出綿綿情意，樹強忍著慌亂的心裝作鬆容，大我也許沒聽出來，他更加將自己的臉埋在樹熟悉的味道上，向這個時代唯一見到自己的人貪婪地索取著肯定。  
『樹……』  
『嗯？』

『我也喜歡你』

只希望，我不會忘記這一切。

※

「就這樣，在宣傳方面第一次東京巨蛋演唱會公司還是會多下功夫，內容上我想全權由你們去決定，工作人員只會回答你『做得到』還是『技術上做不到』，你們可以先內部討論一下，下星期正式跟製作公司的工作人員見面」

龜梨和SixTONES的成員一起站在瀧澤的辦公室，窗外明媚的陽光寫滿了他們今天的心情，JESSE在聽見今年的演唱會尾站就是東京巨蛋便高興地歡呼起來，他們互相擁抱的同時聽著不禁笑了起來的瀧澤認真說話，龜梨跟赤西看了看彼此，相視而笑起來。

果然，瀧澤答應了自己便真的會去做。

「還是有個比較印象深刻的主題性更好，畢竟是第一次單獨在東京巨蛋開演唱會」各自回到休息室的時候，龜梨主動說，接下來也沒什麼其他的工作要去做，龜梨想著倒不如打鐵趁熱現在就來討論一下。  
「初次DOME，對歌迷表達感謝之情，畢竟沒有他們，我們也沒辦法這麼快便可以登蛋啊」有點意外的是高地馬上便給予回答，龜梨想著……確實是SixTONES風格的感激之情，但要是放在巨蛋來說，這種主題有點兒太浪費偌大的會場和特效。  
「嗯……感謝之情是沒問題的，但在東京巨蛋的話便可以做到很多平常Arena場沒辦法做到的特效，煙火、焰柱、水的表演之類──要是主題可以都融合這些效果，不是更有衝擊感麼？」龜梨回答著，眾人聽見了無不點頭，又開始沉思起來。  
「這樣如何？我們想一個故事性的主題，再在歌曲的編排上表達感謝之情」慎太郎說，「北斗的世界觀不是很厲害麼？你覺得怎樣？」  
「這個不錯，我一直超想開那些有故事性的演唱會，帥呆了」JESSE馬上接話，感慨地說，大家都看著北斗，北斗蹙起眉頭。  
「一下子怎能想出來，這些都要想很久哎」  
「我一直很想開一次演唱會有JR大廈的」JESSE有點兒興奮地說。  
「我懂！！演唱會一開場前舞台後面全都是JR在跳舞，超帥氣的」高地也說，「說起來，我們六個當年不都站過JR大廈的嗎？要不我們這次開場也弄一個JR大廈，然後大家站回當年的位置？不是很有趣嗎？」  
「超有趣！誒，可是我當年是在舞台指揮哎……」慎太郎笑著拍掌，然後馬上又想起了當年自己的角色，他猶豫一下。  
「穿回跟當年的衣服再次在舞台上指揮吧，超好笑的啊哈哈哈哈哈」JESSE提議道，這個意見已經足以讓自己首先笑翻，「長大版的雪王子，啊哈哈哈哈哈」

會議室內一下子都是大家爆笑的聲音，龜梨也忍俊不禁起來，看見眼前長大成人的慎太郎再穿回從前的定裝上台做指揮的工作，確實是很有笑點，JR大廈也很有衝擊感，同時表現了東京巨蛋才能有的裝置和感激之情。

時間不停地前進，也許在他們不知的暗角處未來被那麼一點點地改變著，但他們同時也不停地成長，從當天跟自己吵架，到現在已經主導了演唱會的構成。

「這樣的話不又是跟KAT-TUN桑一樣麼？」在場的大家都覺得是很棒的想法，滿足了自己也紀念了他們各種意義上第一次六個人登蛋開演唱會的一刻，赤西和龜梨也沒有反對，倒是北斗沉著臉，忍不住說。

氣氛馬上冷掉。

「呃……那麼我們可以再想想吧──」JESSE、慎太郎和高地彷彿像被北斗狠狠地淋了整盤的冷水從頭濕透至腳，他們小心翼翼迴避了意見不合，慎太郎生硬地表示，「KYOMO呢？你覺得呢？」

注意到赤西一直沒有說話，慎太郎主動地問道，赤西被嚇了一跳，自從新年過後他的狀況一直不太對勁，他還沒有想好要如何去面對自己即使回去，也必然會離開KAT-TUN這個事實，每次看見SixTONES六個人整齊地打鬧著，總讓他想起了KAT-TUN。

久而久之，他開始變得少話起來，卻也更貼近本來的大我。

「呃……好像先決定好主題再想細節，構成上會比較流暢」赤西憑著自己的經驗說，主題性對於一個演唱會太重要，要是只想好了每步想做什麼，最後將它們拼湊起來的話很容易出現零碎感，他表示，「東京巨蛋是個很大的場地，我們的主題想得比較盛大也沒關係，像是宇宙、航海、無人島之類的也可以……」  
「全部都是KAT-TUN桑做過的主題」北斗一針見血地表示，他冷笑了一下，「到底大家要到什麼時候才學會不要再將KAT-TUN掛在心上面？要是連我們都下意識將自己和KAT-TUN去比較，那麼外面的人只會更加地將我們兩個組合去比拼起來」

「你又懂些什麼」

赤西聽見了北斗不溫不火的批評，刺中了他正想念KAT-TUN的不捨，讓他無名火起，站了起來，北斗也不甘示弱，馬上也站起來氣勢凌人，龜梨連忙想拉住赤西，可是已經太晚，赤西撲了過去一把揪住北斗的衣領，北斗回敬赤西一拳，赤西用力地將北斗推在地上，二人扭作一團，吆喝聲在休息室裡響徹雲霄，JESSE等人看見他們居然扭打起來，便馬上將他們分開。

其實北斗說的沒錯，要是他們一直下意識學習前輩的腳步，就沒辦法向前走，他們必須摒棄所有屬於過去的東西，才能創作只屬於自己的東西，歌曲、演唱會、主題，只有SixTONES才能辦到的事情。

但在赤西的心目中，北斗卻不知道他們一路走過來有多少的辛酸和痛苦，他們為演唱會吵了一次又一次，他猶豫過捨棄自己的美國夢，他以為自己不能再回去了，可是KAT-TUN還是重新接受了自己，每個人都笑得更快樂。

每一個主題，都是他們費盡心機想出來的完美。

「現在倒好，我之前只是吵吵架，你直接跟北斗開打起來」JESSE找了別的房間將北斗拉過來，跟赤西分開來讓他們冷靜，只留下龜梨陪著赤西，赤西按壓著冰包在臉上鎖眉呼痛，北斗的拳頭倒真沒有留情，簡直就恨死了自己一樣。

龜梨沒好氣說，將冰包從赤西的手上接過來，調整力量再放到赤西紅腫的皮膚上，赤西乖巧地坐著，讓龜梨照顧自己。

「我……他可是在看不起KAT-TUN哎！！」赤西駁斥著，龜梨輕笑了起來。  
「你從什麼時候這麼重視KAT-TUN了？」  
「我一直都很重視」

赤西說得真誠，敲進龜梨的心房，自己問了不應該問的問題，龜梨有點兒後悔，他沒辦法在這個話題上繼續往下說，手又再在顫抖著，幸好赤西閉上眼讓龜梨往自己的臉上冰敷，他咬緊牙關，控制好自己。

［我們要一起出道，KAME］

好久好久之前，久到連龜梨也不太記得是什麼時候，青澀的赤西朝著自己說，那張笑瞇起來便會消失雙眸的臉，卻一直烙印在龜梨的記憶裡。

［KAT-TUN還沒有出CD，為什麼就你一個人先出了？］

被質問為什麼自己要接受修二與彰的計劃時，龜梨不敢回答，因為公司答應他，修二與彰之後，就是KAT-TUN的正式出道。

［等我在美國留學回來，我要KAT-TUN衝出日本，走向世界］

四小時的電話聊了很多往事，龜梨被禁止出現在赤西留學的記者會上，但赤西還是忍不住提起了自己，龜梨在家裡看著電視難受得想哭，他只能相信他們說要以更成熟的姿態再見的約定。

「這是他們第一次到東京巨蛋的單獨演唱會，讓他們自己想就好」忍耐著澎湃的潮湧，龜梨悄聲道。  
「你可說得真輕易，也不看看鏡裡面的是誰」

赤西無意識地吐糟起來，龜梨一頓，果真望向鏡子裡面的樹看著自己，大我的臉上泛著紅腫閉上眼睛，他低垂眼瞼，深呼吸一下。

「仁，你想回去嗎？」

沒有你的未來，我不敢想像。

指尖輕柔地撫上赤西的嘴唇，摩蹭著某種心跳的感覺，悸動在胸口抽搐著捨不得，赤西是懂自己這個問題的，只要繼續留在這裡，他們一直一直都可以在一起，他可以演活田中樹，赤西也可以繼續當京本大我，只要他們能看見彼此、在一起、在同一個組合裡面。

赤西卻沒有回答自己這個問題。


	16. Chapter 16

１６

KAT-TUN的世界巡迴演唱會籌備得如火如荼，雖然大我還沒有下定決心做決定，不過也總算在忙翻天兩邊走的情況下逐漸將自己腦海中一再閃現的舞台效果勾勒在現實當中，既參與了KAT-TUN演唱會的規劃，也慢慢完成著自己美國演出的作品。

他還是沒辦法去做那個決定，總是有種不切實際的妄想，希望哪一天起床後突然被通知美國那邊又或是KAT-TUN的演唱會改期了，於是他兩邊都可以出席，甚至有時候只是簡單地希望哪一天清早他起床，安安穩穩地躺在自己京本家的大床上，旁邊聽著あんずちゃん酣睡正好的打呼嚕。

然而每天起床，望著旁邊睡相不算俊俏的樹，他總是輕地嘆息──他自己也感覺出來的，在不知不覺中，他變成了赤西仁，無論是從寫歌、舞台構成的想法、追逐的夢想……等，一步一步走近的，都是赤西的曾經，他很喜歡樹，但他感覺到更多的在他們二人中間，是被洪流沖走的無奈。

他們中間的那根線，原來已經在時間中漸漸消失，甚至找不到那份似有若無的心跳。

『很好聽呢，是新曲？』難得忙裡偷閒的下午，樹在外面研究著想做的新菜式，大我在房間裡輕撥裡結他，旋律自腦海裡悄然迴盪起來，一直繞到自己的心頭裡，大我安靜地記錄著這些神來之曲，心裡卻很清楚是怎樣的一回事。

樹無聲地走進房間，未被大我所察覺，也不知道他站在門框邊看了多久，等到大我呼了悠長的氣表示完成一曲的時候，樹才信步靠近，輕地從背後環抱著大我，耳鬢撕磨，擦動了大我的心思，勾起細微的撲通，有一種同時是安心卻也危險的錯覺。

『嗯，美國演唱會裡面想要唱的歌』大我回答著，拿起了桌上的曲譜給樹看，樹看著悠然好哼唱起來，跟自己是完全不一樣的風格，但聽起來也是極好，大我不禁也加上去自然地和唱著，一曲終結，二人對視而笑起來，『我再待在這裡，都快要忘記怎樣跟JESSE和音了』

『怎會，仁這麼厲害』

樹以為自己說得自然，不，他真的說得很自然，就像一個從來的稱呼在自己嘴裡面吐出來，帶滿相濡以沫的情感，讓大我幾乎可以窺見赤西和龜梨從1998年以來的軌跡；屬於赤西的名字在自己的耳邊轟然，炸燬自己的內心，讓心臟一下子跳得急促，他眨眨眼睛發愣，樹似乎完全沒有為意自己到底說了什麼。

『樹……剛剛叫我什麼了？』錯愕地支吾起來，樹蹙蹙眉表示困惑。  
『嗯？怎麼了？KYOMO？』

才不是巧合，也不是一時之間沒將工作模式切換過來。

時空會修正，他們彼此都知道這事情，大我能感覺到腦裡面所有的想法都是屬於赤西的，所以才能寫出一首又一首不費吹灰之力的作品，而且全都帶著強烈赤西的影子和風格；他可以如此契合而完美地跟樹和音也不是出於他們多年來的相處，是在這裡赤西和龜梨根本就是對方的唯一；樹變得喜歡研究料理並當作是減壓的活動，他們親密無間，就像交往多年的戀人──

在所有事情發生以後，當他回頭，大我才發現，無論他和樹多麼地用力去記住，他們還是變成了不屬於自己的人。

『嗯……沒什麼』大我不忍心將想法直白地告訴樹，連他自己也不想承認，他們沒找出方法回去，也無力改變現在。

他的遲豫不決，就是當初赤西的猶豫。

他沒勇氣下決定，因為赤西也將這個決定拖到最後一刻。

『KYOMO最近壓力很大吧？沒事吧？』樹溫柔地問道，大我聽見了眼眶發熱，他慌忙甩甩臉，強撐笑意回應。  
『沒事，對了，樹不是在做料理麼？爐火沒關係？』聽著外面開水沸騰的聲音，大我莞爾問道，樹才一言驚醒的樣子連忙跑出去。  
『對了，我都忘了！！』

跑出去關掉爐火，思考著下的份量卻大多都是憑自己的直覺下調味料，不曉得是不是足夠好吃，可是樹總是覺得應該差不多，又調整一下爐火，樹站在開放式的廚房裡，望著大我工作的背影不自覺地發呆起來。

剛剛的歌──跟赤西前輩的作品好像。

是巧合嗎？還是大我故意配合赤西的風格去寫曲？樹抿嘴讓思溯將自己湮沒，卻到底還是想不出個究竟，他一直只想到自己和大我是不小心跌下舞台，張眼便來到這個時代，卻也總不能隨隨便便就讓自己和大我也故意摔下舞台吧？萬一這不是一個辦法，那他們豈不是都要受重傷了？

變化一天比一天強烈，他們總是在最後一刻回首，卻連追悔都趕不上。

要是他們一直都待在這裡，會否有一天終將忘記了自己？

『咦？馬匹怎麼多了一隻了？誰沒來？』演唱會前夕的總排練，馬匹已經送到東京巨蛋做準備，樹和其他人已經在工作人員的幫忙下坐上各自的馬匹，並在仔細聽著說明和指示，緊急情況下應該做什麼反應之類，帶領馬匹的工作人員這才發現多出來一匹，他想了想明明是剛好準備了六匹馬，他扭頭問道。  
『嗯……赤西君今天早上便要起程到美國做準備，大概不來這邊了』另一個工作人員連忙道，並故作小心地壓低聲音，樹看見TTUN的前輩互相對望，陰沉的臉上說明了一切，他們失望卻又沒有說出來，心裡鬱郁也無法宣之於口，眨眨眼睛，離析分崩。

大我參與了他們所有的演唱會會議，也盡力將自己的想法提出來，半場不缺的情況下硬是抽時間進行了彩排和練習，然而最後奇蹟還是沒有出現，該撞得正好的演唱會日程沒有在最後關頭改掉，他還是必須如期出發到美國做個人演唱會的準備。

『……到埗之後首先跟美國製作公司的代表進行一次會議，然後到會場看看……』經理人在自己身邊嘮叨著，機場禁區外的陽光明媚透滿希望和夢想，停泊著的巨鳥每一輛都充滿著嚮往的外國味道，是赤西一直追求的夢。

可大我只是望著窗外發呆，落地大玻璃裡透滿複雜，腦裡面的思緒盡是這個時代的臉孔，是樹也是KAT-TUN，也掛滿了未來的SixTONES，他們哭泣的殺青，他們跟JESSE練習如何打給JOHNNY桑要求最後一次的六個人唱歌，他跑著到クリエ驚喜演出並跟大家說他們現在是一個組合了，他們在東京巨蛋裡百感交集地說：我們出道了。

他，京本大我，曾經存在過嗎？

他，是京本大我，還是赤西仁？

『我……』想到這個問題，大我猛地站了起來。  
『？？赤西君？？』正在匯報著行程的經理人不解地看著大我站了起來，大我的樣子把他嚇壞，帶著某種決心似地堅毅得容不下反對，讓自己張口結舌。  
『我……還是不去美國了』

說罷，大我便轉身帶著自己的東西跑向離開禁區的地方，一切就如在拍攝著某套老梗的電視劇，熟悉的JOHNNYS跑，他在成田機場裡無視著所有人的目光奔跑著，跑向那個他自己決定的未來，他不是赤西，他是京本大我。

無論是哪一個時代的自己，他絕不願失去他所在的組合。

要是他們五人想出道的話，就算我害怕，但因為大家都想出道，所以我還是會努力跟上。

KAT-TUN也好，SixTONES也好──

他是京本大我。

他是自己。

『到底在想什麼』攔了一輛計程車直奔往東京巨蛋，今天是KAT-TUN演唱會的總彩排，他但願自己可以趕上，大我心急如焚，幾乎沒有讓自己喘氣的地停頓，即使是下了計程車，甚至被保安員在外面擋住，他也一直努力地向前奔跑著。

直至跑到了夢寐以求的舞台，看著台上KAT-TUN在討論著剛剛歌曲的燈效應該如何調整，他氣噓噓說不出完整的話來，大腿酸軟得可怕，感覺不屬於自己的失去感覺，又麻又庳，

『我……我……』被工作人員攔住，不讓他直接衝上舞台，工作人員難以致信地看著自己的突然出現，大我還是喘著氣沒辦法說出完整。  
『就這樣放棄美國的夢想，你真的可以嗎？』  
『我……不能放棄KAT-TUN』

在大我眼內這是極合理的一句說話，他不可以就這樣放棄自己所屬的組合，工作人員卻用怪異的眼神回望著自己，不安感油然而生，工作人員伸手在自己的耳機裡說了點什麼，舞台的音樂聲赫然停止。

台上的五人，都朝這個方向看了過來。

『我沒辦法就這樣讓你上台做彩排，再將美國演唱會的事草草決定，大家都以為你不來了，我們已經在調整著五人KAT-TUN的演出，我給點時間你們，等你們討論好，我們再繼續排練』

工作人員催促著大我離開，讓自己回到後台休息室等待KAT-TUN的所有人，再進行最後一次──聽起來是這樣──的討論，大我有點兒不甘心，明明自己也沒晚上很多，他在最後關頭還是選擇了KAT-TUN，他以為會得到所有人鬆一口氣的歡迎，至少會得到樹的認同，但看起來並不是這樣。

『所以……你放棄美國那邊的演唱會了？』回到休息室後等了一會兒，可能是五分鐘也可能是十五分鐘，時間像停滯般漫長，大我心裡燥動不已，他想趕快可以登上東京巨蛋的舞台跟KAT-TUN一起彩排。

KAT-TUN魚貫進入自己所有的休息室，沒有誰寫滿不可思議，大概大家都被警告過彩排中止的原因，樹跟自己對望了一眼，是按捺不住的複雜神情，他看看其他人，田中蹙著眉頭，中丸一副不確定這樣是否正確的樣子，上田還是那張猜不透的臉但看起來跟平時不太像，居然連田口也收起來一如既往的笑臉迎人。

『我……覺得還是跟KAT-TUN一起開演唱會更好，美國的機會是難得，但KAT-TUN不在，自己一個人也沒有意思』大我大膽回應中丸的提問，他以為大家聽見了會一臉感動，可惜沒有，他們聽見了只是徒添了煩惱。  
『為什麼不早點兒提出來？』一陣沉默，每個人都在想要怎樣接下去說，大家都生怕傷害了彼此好不容易有點兒起色的感情，結果是上田直接了當。  
『……我……還沒想好』

大我說得真誠，他真的苦惱了很久，他一直不敢替赤西做決定，他一直在等待有奇跡出現可以讓他兩邊都參加，他辛苦點沒關係，但他不想當那個主動讓赤西離開了KAT-TUN的千古罪人。

可惜，並沒有獲得旁人的掌聲。

『今天是總彩排，你沒來，你去了機場準備出發到美國，又在最後一刻回頭』上田安靜地數落著，大我終於頭一回讀懂了上田沒怎變化的表情，他看見了不屑跟失望，『你是真的想回到KAT-TUN，還是單純恐懼自己一個人在美國的發展？』

不，並不是這樣！！大我想反駁，卻變得啞口無言，上田支持了赤西的美國夢，他堅信著赤西會帶著KAT-TUN往前走，大我卻在最後一刻回頭了，他不願拋下組合。

『我……』  
『你要是當初就想留在KAT-TUN，你就不會拖到最後一刻才說還是放棄美國那邊，那邊你連新曲、演唱會構成等等都想好了吧？那麼為什麼要放棄？』中丸拉了拉上田，想讓上田先消消火，田口和田中看著這樣發飊的上田無可奈何，他說出了大家的想法。

大我不懂，他不懂得今天的KAT-TUN，是帶著怎麼樣的心情走上東京巨蛋的舞台做彩排。

他們堅信著赤西的離開，是為了將更強大的KAT-TUN帶回來，所以，每人都努力地壓抑著自己的失望和不捨，再度一次，就算當天送他到LA留學一樣，他們絕不輕言什麼，卻都在心裡握緊了拳頭，約定好日後以更成長的姿態再見。

所以每個人看見大我汗流浹背地跑到這裡的時候，心裡首先是震驚又喜出望外，天知道他們多想這個又是一個六人KAT-TUN的創舉，但他們馬上恢復理智，不對，這樣不對，既然你一直決定不了，心中背負的就是對KAT-TUN的責任，到最後還是跟著經理人走向機場，也是對音樂追求的堅持──

那麼你就不應該回頭來到這裡。

『六個人……』他從沒想過組合裡有不需要自己的一刻，甚至他很懷疑他此刻是選擇離開的赤西仁，還是很想留下來的京本大我，他呢喃著某種執念，眾人悶聲不作，他眨眨顫動，沒辦法繼續往下說。  
『仁最近壓力很大，別這樣』樹看著大我的樣子變得難受，他咬咬下唇，自以為公道地幫忙說。  
『KAME你的壓力也很大』

上田反駁，看來TTUN的取向已經很明顯，並由上田首先站了起來，中丸和其他人連忙跟上，他們離開了休息室打算繼續回到舞台上做彩排。樹沒有第一時間也跟著站起來，他看見其他人都離開了房間並把門關上後，他繞到大我的旁邊坐著，良久沒有說話。

『為什麼……回來了？』樹淡淡地問起來，大我失魂落魄，他別開了臉，不讓樹看見自己。  
『你還是去彩排吧，樹』

避開了關切，KAT-TUN把自己推開，自己也把樹推開。

『……那麼，你可以在這裡等我嗎？直至我們彩排結束？』

直至樹轉身把門關上之前，大我都沒有搭話，別開的臉上劃過了閃爍讓樹絞心一痛，樹別無他法，TTUN為什麼要把大我推開的理由在自己眼內太過明顯，他只希望大我同樣讀懂了他們殘酷無情背後的寄望，那個短暫的一刻，彷彿他看見的並不是大我和KAT-TUN，而是赤西跟KAT-TUN，是他離開的真相。

他看見了所有人的防線，也看見了自己和大我之間的線重新地掛了起來，而那線並沒有帶來之前靠近的心跳，卻只餘下一聲聲嘆息。

他，不再是他；他，也不再是他了。

『啊、抱…抱歉！！龜梨君』兩個小JR在匆忙中跑過，似乎是想要趕上今天的彩排，他們背上還揹著書包，其中一個背包打開了卻沒發現，筆記就在碰撞間掉在地上，樹想將他們叫住，但一息間他們已經跑到很遠的地方。

是熟悉的本子。

蹲下來將筆記拾過，看見了陌生又在記憶中出現過的字跡，年幼的自己在筆記上寫滿了知識，樹忍不住輕笑地翻動起來，卻笑出了眼淚，在這個時代的所有人眼內，他都只能是龜梨和也，找不到方法回去，於是連大我也變成了徹底的赤西仁，就算大我多努力想回來，時間還是把他推走了。

那麼接下來會怎樣？他們也會像龜梨跟赤西一樣，因為離開而分裂，然後大我也會變成赤西，結婚、生子、再在JOHNNYS裡頭也不回嗎？

眨動鼻酸，清晰地掉在最後一頁不曉得在什麼時候寫上的草率。

［○○老師好兇，今天的舞太難跳了］  
［京本君可以不要在我的筆記上寫東西嗎？］  
［樹太小氣了，等會兒要不要去吃點什麼再回家］  
［我明天有測驗……］  
［真沒趣！］

笑著，又哭了，是他，親手將大我推開。再多的理由，再想大我去展翅，推開大我的，仍然是他自己。

作為龜梨，還是作為樹，已經不再有關係了。

你說如果我們一覺醒來，各自回到自己家的床上，多好？

我們只是單純的京本大我和田中樹，活在被JESSE和慎太郎笑聲湮沒的世界裡，你對抗著高地的毒舌，我故意將你和北斗湊在一起看笑話，不用努力地記住自己是誰，只需要作為SixTONES去追夢，做自己想做的事情。

樹從口袋裡拿出一枝筆，顫巍地寫上此刻最渴求的願望，並希望有誰聽見。

［我可以回到這一天嗎？KYOMO］

彩排結束後樹沒有多待，將TTUN留在舞台上再進行沒完沒了的討論，而他則是著急地快步走回休息室，並暗自祈求那熟悉的身影仍坐在裡面等待著自己。

KYOMO。

推開休息室的門，桌上混亂一遍，狼藉地放滿了他們的私人物品、包包、飲料，舞台上使用的資料就只是攤放著，樹呼息變重，每步走進去都是更加地沉重，在沙發上，他看見了繫在心弦上的人。

大我在睡。也許是等久了太無聊，又或是想逃避不安的現實所以情願躍進無邊的夢境裡，樹慢慢地走過去，坐在沙發旁的地板上看著大我好看的臉，被懸下來的髮絲半掩起來，呼息將髮絲吹拂著，輕輕擺動，長而濃密的眼睫毛輕顫著夢境，臉頰被劃過淚痕，樹心疼地輕力撫上，大我並沒有醒過來。

樹靠近過去，雙手伏在沙發邊，若即若離地碰著大我溫熱的身軀讓自己感到說不出來的安心，他忍著自己翻動的感情，緊鎖了眉頭卻只能任由眼眶發熱，再度靠近，並將頭伏在大我的旁邊，二人輕靠著額前閉上眼睛。

KYOMO，我想回去。

京本大我和田中樹的過去，在2020年，它們不在這裡。

沒有過去的未來，我不敢想像。

※

「到時候你們就按著順序，JESSE、森本君、松村君、高地君、京本君，最後是田中君，逐一從JR大廈最高處滑到舞台地面上，然後進行下一首歌的表演」初次東蛋的演唱會構成和Arena巡迴起了很大的分別，除了活用JR大廈這個裝置外，還善用東蛋的空間做出以往很少見的特技表演。

SixTONES等在舞台裡聽好工作人員的說明，然後緩緩移動到固定的地方準備做彩排。

「嗚啊——超可怕」高地和其他五人一同站到JR大廈的最高處，近乎二十米的高度讓自己腿軟，雖然背後明知道是繫好繩索，但一想到自己即將要跳離這相對地比較安全的地方躍到最下面的舞台再連接下一首表演曲，高地總覺得太難為了自己。  
「可沒有太多時間給你猶豫哦，高地」赤西看著高地恐懼的表情想起了某人，死活不肯跳下去結果讓整個笨豬跳計劃白費心機的某人，他勾著邪惡的笑意，故意用力地拍了拍高地的肩。  
「嗚啊！別、別嚇我啊，大我……」高地被大我這樣用力拍肩顯然嚇了一跳，他慌忙抓住旁邊的北斗，北斗看著大我和高地的打情罵俏，不滿了抿抿嘴唇。  
「我這邊在做正事，能不要碰我嗎？」  
「抱、抱歉」

被北斗這副認真的樣子給嚇了嚇，高地悻悻然地收回手去，他無助地看著大我，赤西聳聳肩，決定不去理會北斗明顯憎惡自己的樣子，裝作看不見，他將視線重新放回在工作上等待著，JESSE用麥克風跟地上的工作人員確定著什麼，旁邊的龜梨深呼吸了好幾次，赤西正想跟龜梨說點什麼，強大的音樂聲正好響起來，高地又被嚇一跳於是緊抓著自己，未等赤西開始取笑高地，JESSE已經一馬當先滑了下去。

「好可怕！！！好像有人在我面前跳樓一樣！！」慎太郎也忍不住說，可還是滿臉笑容。  
「趕快給我下去啊」北斗吐糟著，慎太郎配合著音樂聲又滑了下去，中途忍不住在叫著『好可怕』，北斗碎碎唸著什麼赤西沒辦法聽得清楚，只見高地又向北斗靠過去，北斗這次沒有無視掉，轉過身來跟高地說了些什麼，又拍拍高地的肩。

順次序的一個一個配合著節拍滑下去，輪到高地時他有點兒放棄自我一副聽天由命的樣子，他抬頭望了望東京巨蛋閃閃發亮的天幕，深呼吸一口氣認命地跳下去，中途不斷尖叫，整個樣子引人發笑，害赤西和地上JESSE等人笑個不停，高地順利滑到最下面，JESSE他們連忙跑了過去安慰，高地雙腿發軟地跪在地上，連工作人員也忍不住堆起笑意走向高地。

又是一陣深呼吸的聲音，赤西這才有時間望向龜梨，只餘下他們二人還站在大廈的頂端，赤西看著龜梨難得的緊張，不禁勾起嘴角。

「怎麼？連我們家的和也忍不住害怕起來麼？」故意挑逗地說，赤西靠近了龜梨，龜梨白了一眼，這傢伙就是特意想欺負自己。  
「這麼高，誰都會緊張好吧？！」龜梨忍不住反駁，赤西咯咯地笑起來，走到跳躍的位置準備，背後的JR為自己繫好安全帶，再在自己肩上拍了兩下示意。  
「謝謝，」赤西稍微回頭跟面的JR表示謝意，又將注視放到龜梨身上，「但我知道和一定可以跳下去的」  
「哼」

因為你總是這樣，再不願意再害怕的工作，你總是處理得很好。

你就是JOHNNYS的男人。

「那麼，我先跳了」  
「加油，仁」

音樂聲響起來，赤西知道是自己縱身一跳的時機，他本來就沒有在怕，於是鬆容地一躍而下，完全地信任背後拉著自己的安全帶，那份壓迫心臟的離心力衝擊著自己，但在赤西身上有種好玩的意味，帶刺激感的興奮躍動著，活蹦亂跳——

然後他就看見了。

閃動著，不屬於自己的記憶。

［我……什麼時候才可以成為像赤西君一樣厲害的人呢……］鏡子裡倒映白皙的少年清秀地彈撥著自己的透明結他，一臉悲傷地問道。

［你做到的事不代表我也做到！！！］俊美的少年生氣地大吼著，休息室裡的鏡子表達著他的怒火，他發狠地向上田揍過去就是一拳，上田一呆，然後嘶叫地撲了過來。

［樹……我想回去……］昏暗的角色，自己看著面熟卻稍微黝黑的少年，悶悶不樂的嗓音在顫抖著，［我想當京本大我］

［……］他在心跳著，悸動把自己吃掉，他緊張的呼息吐在黝黑少年極近的臉頰上，他們彼此注視，然後貼近，撲通撲通。

［你太享受當赤西桑了，KYOMO］他和他站著，互相對峙，黝黑少年的說話像把無比鋒利的刀無情地插在自己心臟，發痛得厲害。

［我想回去，樹］被黝黑少年抱在懷裡，自己在心跳的同時有一種心如刀割的感覺，他閉上眼睛，向那名叫樹的少年貪婪地索求著肯定，［樹，我……還是京本大我麼？］

跪倒在地上，重重地喘著氣，JESSE和高地圍了上來，慎太郎的笑聲大得嚇人，高地表示著關切，JESSE想將自己扶起來，北斗站在遠處不願靠近。

每個人都以為原來大我也會害怕，但赤西知道並不是，讓自己腿軟的原因，是因為他看見了過去，一些不屬於自己的過去，是那名為京本大我的少年正在2009作為赤西仁的片段。

赤西抬頭，看著龜梨將自己迫到絕地一樣跳了下來，在中途恍神似地蹙起了眉頭，然後同樣地跌坐在地上喘噓不斷。

「和……也看見了麼？」趕忙跑過去，赤西裝作要把龜梨扶起來，他在龜梨耳邊悄聲道，龜梨猛然抬頭，赤西便知道，自己的推論是正確的。

龜梨也看見了過去，是屬於田中樹的片段。

當自己和龜梨在別扭要不要回去的同時，他們卻忽視了本來在這個時代，被換到過去的樹和大我想不想要留下，赤西這才發現，自己和龜梨的過去太過沉重，狠狠地壓垮了兩個本來在SixTONES活得相當快樂的少年。

赤西咬緊下唇，心情變得複雜而深沉，龜梨上次問自己的問題，他一直沒有選擇去回答；明知道回去以後終有一天他會離開KAT-TUN，他卻沒有信心到底能否成功改變這個既定的未來，所以他不敢去回答，無論是留下還是回去，他都不敢去選擇。

但他現在懂得了，就算回去，他也不一定可以改變既定的未來，因為遠在過去的京本和樹就被時空緊緊抓住，無法動彈，就連他們青澀的愛情也變得岌岌可危。

「和……」整場彩排下來赤西沒有再跟龜梨說話，兩個人思緖翻起巨浪，各自握著執念不敢交談，怕被說服更怕被改變心思，他無法對自己殘忍，更不可能對別人無情。

硬跟著龜梨回家，龜梨倒沒說什麼，似乎早料到赤西必然會找自己聊聊，就如他們必然需要去面對那個選擇一樣，有些事情，從來就是無法避免。

但赤西一開口，龜梨便想哭了，太了解赤西，這個比誰都要溫柔的人，他不可能留下來的，因為他知道大我正受煎熬，他們無法改變過去，也無法改變未來，只能一直順著時間的洪流推著自己前進，他不明白為什麼小小的事情可以改寫彪、大我的主演機會、北斗的回憶，卻到最後，赤西和龜梨終究沒辦法走在一起。

「仁」

已經想不出任何說話去面對此時此刻，龜梨只能走近赤西，將自己的頭埋在他的胸口處，傾聽裡面隱約傳來的心跳聲，那份一直讓自己安心的鼓動，赤西伸手抱住自己，輕輕地開始撫著自己的頭髮，龜梨閉上眼睛，咬緊嘴唇。

「和想回去嗎？」赤西好聲的磁性聲音在自己的耳窩裡顫出動聽，龜梨沒有回答，只是更用力地回抱著赤西。

我只是，想在有仁的地方裡待著。

※

東京巨蛋無論看多少次還是覺得很大，大得容不下所有，站在舞台中心唱著歌，赤西放聲地讓自己的聲音一直在這裡絮迴起來，每一下震音每一下擴散，都透著自己對時間的控訴；歌迷們都竊竊私語，彼此看出來了今天的大我不再一樣，將感情入投放在歌聲之中，爆發著讓人哭泣的激情，伴隨著東京巨蛋才有的特效和煙花，璀璨地燃點著最後的呼息。

身後的JR在自己的肩膀上拍了兩下示意，赤西點點頭，伸手掐住身後的安全扣，他們聽著強勁節拍的音樂，一一滑動到最下面準備下一首歌的表演，身旁的高地努力地保持著最帥氣的樣子滑下去，赤西又調整一下位置，走到固定的地方等待。

「和」音樂中聽得不太清楚，但龜梨還是聽見了，赤西正在呼喚自己的聲音，他望過去，赫然發現赤西的表情不太對勁，有種出神的悲傷。  
「仁……？」  
「說實在的……我——很想留下」

音響砰然心動，一下下敲動著他們的胸口，為了聽得更清楚赤西在說什麼，龜梨摘下了自己的耳返，雙目交投，龜梨幾乎可以猜出赤西想說的話。

「但……我辦不到」

只是看嘴型也可以看見赤西在說什麼，明明是早已猜想到的答案，但也足以在龜梨的心坎間投下炸彈，爆裂傷痕，龜梨哽咽一下，別開了視線，音樂聲再度響起來，赤西縱身一跳，龜梨可恨，他幾乎沒注意到，在最後的一秒才抓緊了赤西。

「仁！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」

失重地懸空在最頂端，整個會場的歌迷都倒抽一口氣，有些人以為是戲劇的表演，但很快便知道不是這樣的一回事，龜梨努力地拉住正要在失去安全扣的情況下墜落二十米的赤西，最下面的SixTONES吃驚著慌亂起來，他們努力聽著耳返內的指示，龜梨急得想哭，卻除了指骨泛白地拉住赤西，他什麼都做不到。

「如果可以的話，我情願不要記得」赤西淡然地笑著，掌心正因為汗水而從龜梨手中滑落，龜梨又叫了一聲，更努力地抓緊，一點點想將赤西拉回來。＇  
「仁……抓緊——」  
「從這裡跳下去我們就可以回去了」赤西說，就是了解到這一點，他才主動鬆開了安全扣，「然後……他們就可以回來了」

嘲笑著自己的失態，龜梨看著即使在這種情況下仍然笑著的赤西，心裡卻難過得說不出話來，他是知道的，赤西絕不會選擇留下來。

「要是不是這種方法那怎樣辦？這裡可是二十米高空啊！！」龜梨忍不住罵了一句，赤西卻只是輕笑起來。  
「不會的，我就知道」赤西悄聲道，他扭頭望了望客席的點點星光，又抬頭望向東京巨蛋特有的天幕。

「我們……也曾經這樣走過來呢，一步一步，實現自己的夢想」

一步一步，走向東京巨蛋。

一步一步，走向最耀眼的舞台。

一步一步，走向那個未知的終結。

「不要再說了……」淚水滴落在赤西好看的俊臉上，再失序劃過閃爍。  
「我們只是回去——和」

赤西笑著，一如所有記憶中的他，笑起來咧開了嘴看不見雙眼，那張清澈的臉和笑容，就是這樣臉，一直吸引著龜梨，吸引了許多許多年，直至現在，心裡仍然為這張臉而跳動著。

指尖在自己的手中滑動，點滴抓不住，就像他和他的未來，都在指間悄然溜走，龜梨只能眼白看著赤西在自己的努力下化成灰燼，音樂聲停止了，工作人員砰砰嘭嘭地趕過來，龜梨閉上眼睛，他想記得這一刻東京巨蛋的風景和他跟赤西在這個時代的無憂，但他知道所有事情都不是必然。

「我愛你，和」再也抓不住泛白到盡頭的指尖，徒勞在空氣中亂抓，龜梨只聽見了赤西最後的告別，「就算未來我們不在一起，我還是愛你」

「你要記得」

「仁！！！！！！！！！！不要！！！！！！！！！！！！」龜梨的尖聲在巨蛋裡迴盪起來，然後龜梨做出唯一瘋狂又合理的舉動，他伸手解開自己的安全扣，一躍而下。

JR的驚呼，SixTONES的慘烈，工作人員的阻止，歌迷的愕然——

通通都再也聽不見。

如果仁的願望是希望他不會記得，那麼我也來祈求——

讓他們自己去打造屬於他們的東京巨蛋演唱會，再握著彼此的手一直走下去。

沒有你的未來，我不敢想像。

沒有自己的未來，我不敢想像。

沒有未來的未來，我不敢想像。

沒有過去的未來，我不敢想像。

「……嗄！！嗄、嗄……」彷彿跑了一場很久很久的馬拉松，樹在桌上驚醒過來，喘氣連連，淚水滿溢了自己的臉頰又風乾，僵硬感不適，他伸手一擦，卻發現沒餘下什麼悲傷。

這裡是……？

是千葉老家，窗外的鳥獸開始活動，微弱地透著晨曦之光，靜悄的世界裡就像只有自己存在，他坐在飯廳的桌上，牆上的掛鐘還在嘀嗒走動，他困窘著，閉上眼睛努力回想，他明明是在東京巨蛋的休息室裡面靠著大我睡著。

仔細地看著四周熟悉的景物，沒怎樣變改的擺設，哥哥們相機腳架還放在原處，隱約聽見傳來有誰下樓的聲音，樹猛然回頭，便看見聖走下來，一副很困的樣子，他看見是樹坐在這裡，有點兒吃驚地點點頭。

「新年快樂……怎麼這麼晚還坐在這裡？」聖好奇地問，馬上又看見了樹旁邊還在通話著的手機，「哦……你在聊電話啊，我就不打擾你了——」

樹的視線也跟著聖的說話瞧見了自己的手機，上面顯示的是跟大我的通話，他想趕忙拿起手機問大我他們是不是回來了，卻聖走向廚房，替自己倒了杯水，又準備回樓上去。

「聖……」樹喚了一聲，聖聽見了停下腳步，回頭過來下巴的釘環閃亮著，「新年快樂」  
「哦……哈哈，替我跟媽說明天要是我起不來就不要費神喚醒我了，我還在趕著剪輯新影片——」  
「好」

聖才剛離開自己的視線，樹馬上抓起手機，他喚了幾聲，大我的聲音才遲疑地傳來。

「KYOMO、KYOMO……！！」  
「……樹？」

大我發現自己拿著手機就在自己的床上，旁邊的あんずちゃん熟悉地打著呼嚕，寧靜的老家可以看見即將來臨的黎明，手機顯示是跟樹的通話，他才困惑地將手機放到耳邊，便聽見樹在著急地叫著自己。

「我們……是回來了嗎？」

望向手機的日期，2021/1/1——

有點兒不敢相信，他們在快要放棄的時候，奇跡真的出現了，他們就真的睡一覺，醒來就發現自己已經回到所屬的年代，雖然比起他們離開的一刻相差了好一陣子，但他們都在，大我稍微拉開手機，看著鏡頭中屬於自己的臉孔。

是自己，是京本大我。

「我們……是怎樣回來的？」大我有點兒不可思議地問道，樹回答不出來，他抿抿嘴唇，感覺著臉上的淚痕。  
「我想，問題不是我們怎樣回來，是……他們怎樣回去」

大我摸了摸自己臉上風乾的痕跡，又探向枕頭上還帶濕的位置，他沉默著，滿室還是跟自己離開時一模一樣，但他清晰地看出了有誰在這裡生活過的樣子。

「我們有改變到任何事情嗎？」大我問道，樹扭開了客廳的電視，清晨的新聞映著他們事務所初詣的樣子，龜梨、上田和中丸前輩穿著私服的樣子在上面躍動著，樹咬著嘴唇，心裡太清楚這個答案。

既然明知道未來，為什麼還願意回去？

前輩。

※

初次的東京巨蛋演唱會，大我又是感動地將過多的感情投放在某幾首特別有回憶的歌曲唱，嘶啞地哼唱著忘情，其他人不禁受到他的影響，結果大伙兒越唱越是激動，甚至還沒有到中場眼淚已經濺了出來。

「嗚啊——這個還是好可怕！！」高地站在JR大廈的頂端，等待著滑下去的特效，輪到自己的時候他還是忍不住朝著麥克風大叫，台下歌迷們哄堂大笑。  
「抱歉我們演唱會是有時間限制的，可以麻煩京本推一推他下來嗎？謝謝」前一個已經滑下去的北斗說，JESSE和慎太郎在旁邊爆笑起來，大我作勢走近高地，害高地連忙掙扎，大力反對之下只好鼓起勇氣自己跳了下去。

還是帶著笑意的讓JR替自己繫好安全扣，當JR在自己的肩上拍了兩下的時候，大我點頭道謝，以一副準備好的堅忍神情望向初次的東京巨蛋，閃閃發亮的天幕、一遍無盡而美麗的燈海，盡收眼底的難忘。

「樹，要不要跟我一起跳下去？」大我壞笑地問道，明知道樹站在這樣的高處已經緊張得無法發揮平常的吐糟能力。  
「才不要啊」歌迷笑起來，下面的SixTONES帶著看好戲的樣子看著他們公然打情罵俏。  
「誒——樹好冷淡」

說罷，大我沒有多想便縱身躍下。

「好可怕啊——媽媽——」慘叫著，樹也在滿場大笑聲之下跳下JR大廈。

「還媽媽——的，樹君你多大了？」等到樹滑動到最下面的舞台，工作人員幫忙解開安全帶的時候，北斗忍不住吐糟。  
「啊哈哈哈哈哈」  
「田中家絕後了啦！！！！」  
「樹沒關係，你還有很多兄弟」  
「超遜的啊樹——」  
「高地你沒資格這樣說」

大我聽見高地的吐糟，忍不住出聲維護樹扔失的面子，高地一臉吃驚為什麼都到我頭上的時候，大我咯咯地笑著望看樹，樹驚魂未定自然地靠近大我，裝出可憐兮兮的樣子，嗅到今天樹的香水味讓大我腦袋稍微當機，又馬上恢復過來。

「喂，等一下高地你給我來一下休息室」樹躲在大我的後面，裝出嚴肅地說。  
「我們休息室明明是同一間——」

台下的歌迷已經笑翻了天，台上JESSE的魔性笑聲不斷，他們都在笑著，特技的環節裡添上SixTONES式的歡樂，樹收拾好心情，便進入MC的聊天環節，他們在討論著這次演唱會的構成、歌單之類的想法，順道取笑一下大我一開場的激動，然後全場欣賞樹極度寵溺地替大我說好話，再在高地和北斗的吐糟和翻白眼中結束。

「SixTONES、SixTONES……」二安已經結束，可是歌迷們還是熱情地大叫著他們的名字，樹累攤在地上坐著無法移動，其他成員在討論能不能出去，有誰走過拍了拍自己，樹喘著氣甚至沒辦法看清楚到底是誰。

「樹，沒事嗎？」高地有點兒擔憂地問道，巨蛋果然還是太大了，害樹有點兒過呼吸的樣子，JESSE在不遠處歡呼了一下，工作人員又將麥克風遞給他，看來上面已經批准他們的三安。  
「要出去了啦，樹」北斗站在自己的身邊做出場的準備，看見樹還坐在地上於是伸手拉了拉自己，樹暗自跟自己說，再撐一下子就好，於是死活地掙扎起來，燈光打到臉上的時候，又露出了一貫的笑意。

※

「KYOMO，等會兒回家嗎？」巨蛋的演唱會正式劃上句號，他們按照慣例一起到附近的居酒屋進行慶功宴，幾杯下肚大我的臉頰緋紅眼神迷離起來，放開懷抱地喝讓眾人多少有點醉意，離開的時候樹問道。  
「嗯……」大我點點頭，喝了點酒讓自己變得不清醒，所有句子在進入自己腦袋後似乎都經過延遲的思考，他發著愣說。  
「那麼我送你」樹說，看見醉掉的大我，忍不住伸出指戳了戳臉頰。  
「不、不用啦……我自己也可以回去──」大我對於這種像跟女生交往的體貼有點兒反感，他駁斥著，樹不禁低頭笑了笑。  
「你瞧瞧自己的樣子，還是我送你吧」

樹甚至將自己送到睡房，讓大我不禁猜測樹口中所謂的『送你回家』是不是本來就有別的意思，他躺著，腦筋像是生鏽似地卡住無法轉動，只能任由樹憐惜地捧著自己的臉，恣意妄為地親吻著。

旁邊是あんずちゃん打呼嚕的聲音，寧靜的房子裡大家都睡著了，連父母也不曉得樹的拜訪，是自己熟悉的床，望著滿櫃子的柯南週邊和漫畫，樹就躺在自己的旁邊，嘴唇貼近充滿情感地一再留戀，舌尖鑽進來，大我下意識回應交纏，濕潤中讓自己輕顫呼息，都吐在樹的臉上發熱起來，連耳根都帶著看不見的紅。

「…唔……樹」最後的理智讓大我還是推開了樹，停止了這危險的接吻。  
「怎麼了？KYOMO不想嗎？」美好的氣氛還樹不禁想繼續下去，但看見大我把自己推開，他也就停止下來。  
「這是我家……」意思是，他父母，和あんずちゃん都在。

稍微鎖起了眉頭，樹定睛地看著這樣不太滿意卻通紅了臉的大我，感覺可愛極了，他凝住視線在上面好一會兒，然後噗哧出來，再安份地抱著大我，讓大我習慣地在自己的胸口上磨蹭睡意。

「好好好，那麼我只是抱著你睡，總可以吧？」  
「嗯！」

胸口傳來滿意的答允，大我回抱著樹，明知道是不適合睡覺的姿勢可是為自己帶來了無盡的安心感，心臟似被什麼填滿一樣消逝沉重，反而帶來某種澎漲而輕飄飄的感覺，大我靠著樹，隱約嗅出自家的沐浴露和樹慣用香水的味道，他閉上眼睛，再聽著二人的呼吸中混雜あんずちゃん的呼嚕聲，緩緩入睡。

「樹」  
「幹嘛？」

腦袋內又響起了今天演唱會的轟動呼聲，大我忍不住說。

「今天……從JR大廈跳下來的時候——」  
「哈」

樹哼笑起來，他猜到大我想說什麼，因為他也正好想到同一處去。

「嗯？」

「我們不會回去的，我們會一直都在這裡，在SixTONES」

莫名的自信安慰著大我，樹抱緊了大我，大我怔然，隨後又更用力地回抱著樹，投入這個只有他們的黑暗世界裡。

我們只是我們，沒有比這樣更好的事情了。

尾聲

『KAZUYA！KAZUYA！！』

出道前總是穿著不算是華麗的定裝，歌迷在大聲拍掌並高呼著龜梨的名字，演唱會來到自我介紹的環節，每人都做了一點帶有特式的表演，龜梨在台邊放下了麥克風，再走到小舞台的中心深呼吸做準備。

『KAZUYA！KAZUYA！！』

歌迷一直叫囂著，音樂聲帶強勁節拍地響亮著，龜梨開始表演自己學會沒多久的後手翻，連續好幾個翻動讓歌迷尖叫得更為厲害，於是讓龜梨打算再翻幾個，看看自己最多可以翻多少。

『糟了——』  
『KAME——！！！小心！！！』

第一次在這個會場的小舞台上翻著後手翻，沒想到舞台是如此的狹小，沒幾個翻騰已經到達舞台的邊緣而不自知，當自己發現的時候已經失重地無法控制，直往台下掉落，赤西的聲音大聲地叫著，有誰跑了過來，想要拉住自己卻只是跟著自己一起往下墜落，意識斷續地閃現著不同的景物，龜梨心裡跳得猛烈，在赤西抱住自己的同時他們閉上眼睛，準備承受接下來墮地的重擊——

『龜梨君、赤西君……沒事吧？？？！』

漆黑一遍，工作人員的聲音似乎相隔了很久才傳到自己的耳朵裡，龜梨和赤西困惑地緩慢張開雙眼，眼皮顯得又沉又重，腦袋有點兒不靈活，無法理解自己在哪裡。

『沒事吧？？你們？？』又再度被喚了喚，赤西和龜梨互相對望了一眼，有種怪異的感覺，就好像他們過了很久很久的時間，才再度看見彼此，他們發著愣，把身邊的工作人員都嚇壞。

『是不是撞到頭了？』  
『不是，他們是撞到音響再掉下來的，就幾米高』  
『失去意識多久了？』  
『我喚了他們大約幾十秒他們就醒來了』

『沒事吧？？看得見嗎？？』

龜梨想動，可是發現自己腰部痛得厲害，甚至痛得冒汗，大約是剛剛從舞台上摔下來的時候，腰部不曉得跟什麼碰撞上，他辛苦地哈氣著，工作人員注意到了，連忙讓醫生看看。

『我要上台』台上的音樂聲還在繼續，卻沒聽見誰在唱歌，只能隱約聽見田中和中丸在說著什麼，故意炒熱氣氛，龜梨咬緊下唇，說。  
『KAME！！不要逞強！！！』旁邊的赤西掙扎著想要起來，但也對身上的瘀傷呼痛，他連忙阻止龜梨。  
『不，我要上台，醫生，幫我打止痛針吧』  
『KAME！！！』

龜梨倔強地直視著赤西，眼神內透著無限的說話和複雜，有那麼一絲從遠方時間而來的百味雜陳，他搖搖頭，讓赤西不要再阻止自己。

『仁，歌迷都在等待』  
『太亂來了，KAME』

赤西望著龜梨帶著成長的祕密，暗生的情愫故意避開了不提，但無法壓抑他在看見龜梨有危險一刻的不顧一切，他生氣著龜梨在歌迷和工作面前從來沒有自己，明明嚴重得馬上要送醫院的事情，卻硬要把演唱會開完再說。

『仁，我們是偶像，不能這樣』  
『在偶像之前，我們首先是個普通人』

熱愛工作的龜梨總是這樣，甘願低頭。赤西想。

熱愛自由的赤西總是這樣，公私不分。龜梨想。

『醫生，幫我打止痛針，我要上台』

沒有再理會旁邊反對的赤西，龜梨再度跟醫生重申，醫生既佩服眼前年輕的身體裡藏著的覺悟，又覺得這個偶像的花花世界不曉得磨滅了多少年輕人的想法，沒辦法爭辯過去，他點點頭，轉身往藥包裡找止痛針。

所以，偶像到底是什麼？

——全文完——


End file.
